Umbrella
by Mary-neechan
Summary: O sol sempre brilha depois da tempestade. Mas se não brilhar, sempre haverá um guarda-chuva. .:Yaoi, Yuri, Lemon, Orange, Ménage, OOC, OC:. .:Itachi/Naruto, Sasuke/Naruto, Sakura/Hinata/Sakura:.
1. I – Perturbado e Acalentado

* * *

**Direitos Autorais**

O anime/mangá _Naruto_ pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Uso-o sem qualquer fim lucrativo.

A música _Umbrella_ pertence a Rihanna. Uso-a sem qualquer fim lucrativo.

* * *

**Ficha Técnica**

**Resumo** – O sol sempre brilha depois da tempestade. Mas se não brilhar, sempre haverá um guarda-chuva;

**Pares** – Itachi/Naruto/Itachi, Sasuke/Naruto, Hinata/Sakura/Hinata, Naruto/Hinata, Shikamaru/Ino, Sai/Ino, Mikoto/Naori;

**Personagens** **Principais** – Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata;

**Outros Personagens** – Hyuuga Neji, Mitsashi Tenten, Rock Lee, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Sai, Jiraya;

**Estado** – Completa;

**Capítulos** – Nove Capítulos, mais um Epílogo;

**Classificação** – M (Mature, Conteúdo impróprio para menores de 18 anos);

**Gênero** – Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Humor.

* * *

**Advertências da Fanfiction**

**Shounen-ai** (Shounen – Menino; Ai – Amor.) – Relação homossexual entre homens, insinuada ou leve;

**Shoujo-ai** (Shoujo – Menina; Ai – Amor.) – Relação homossexual entre mulheres, insinuada ou leve;

**Yaoi** (**Y**ama N**a**shi, **O**chi Nashi, **I**mi Nashi – No Climax, No Point, No Meaning) – Relação homossexual entre homens;

**Yuri** – Relação homossexual entre mulheres;

**Het** (Hétero) – Relação heterossexual;

**Lemon** (Limão) – Relação sexual homossexual entre homens, detalhada;

**Orange** (Laranja) – Relação sexual homossexual entre mulheres, detalhada;

**Ménage à Trois** (Encontro à Três) ou **Threesome** (Trio) – Relação sexual de qualquer gênero que possua três participantes;

**OOC** (**O**ut **O**f **C**haracter – Fora Do Caráter) – Personagem que perde suas características psicológicas e comportamentais estabelecidas por seu criador;

**OC** (**O**ther **C**haracter) – Inclusão de um personagem que não foi feito pelo criador da série, sendo que este OC pertence ao criador da Fanfiction em que aparece;

**Crossdressing** (Cruzamento de Vestuário) – Uso de vestuário do sexo oposto por um personagem;

**Spoiler** (Spoil – Estragar) – Revelações sobre o decorrer recente da história original.

* * *

**Advertências do Capítulo**

**Het** (Hétero) – Relação heterossexual.

**Envolvidos:** Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino.

**Yaoi** (**Y**ama N**a**shi, **O**chi Nashi, **I**mi Nashi – No Climax, No Point, No Meaning) – Relação homossexual entre homens.

**Envolvidos:** Uchiha Itachi, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Lemon** (Limão) – Relação sexual homossexual entre homens, detalhada.

**Envolvidos:** Uchiha Itachi, Uzumaki Naruto.

**OOC** (Out Of Character – Fora Do Caráter) – Personagem que perde suas características psicológicas e comportamentais estabelecidas por seu criador.

**Envolvidos:** Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

**Comentários Iniciais**

Fanfic dedicada ao meu amado trio! Aldebaran, T. Taiyoo e Kanya, é para vocês!

A Kanya e a Taiyoo é que vão gostar mais por causa que é Itachi/Naruto. Mas acho que o Aldebaran não dispensa Lemon. – Mary ri maldosamente.

Se for bem escrito, claro, o que não é meu caso. – Ela senta-se em um canto, fazendo círculos no chão com próprio dedo.

Bom, à leitura!

* * *

–

_**Capítulo I**_

_**Perturbado e Acalentado**_

–

* * *

Naruto estava nervoso. Tomara uma decisão muito importante: contaria a todos que era o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi. Ele sentia que enganava todos não contando aquilo. Pedira permissão para quebrar a lei do Sandaime Hokage para poder contar, e explicaria tudo, desde o ataque a Konoha até os dias atuais. Quem fosse seu amigo entenderia.

Ele também escolhera uma data especial para fazer o comunicado: o dia de seu aniversário. Não era só por ser seu aniversário, era também o dia do festival ao Yondaime Hokage por ter _assassinado_ a Kyuubi. Talvez fosse até mais fácil contar naquele dia, por causa da festa.

Por isso estava tão nervoso, ele veria como seus amigos reagiriam diante da notícia de que ele tinha um demônio dentro dele.

Os nove novatos e o time Gai marcaram um encontro no Ichiraku ramen, para comemorar o aniversário de Naruto. O loiro não aguentou esperar em casa e já foi para o ponto de encontro.

– Oi, Naruto-kun – Neji cumprimentou. Todos já se encontravam ali. O coração de Naruto se apertou em seu peito.

– Oi, pessoal – Naruto forçou um sorriso, coisa que não foi difícil porque ele já estava acostumado.

– Naruto-kun, você disse que queria falar conosco, e que era importante. O que é? – Tenten perguntou.

– Novidades sobre Sasuke-kun? – Lee perguntou, sorrindo radiante.

Naruto não tinha lembranças agradáveis de Sasuke, principalmente as de seu último encontro.

_Naruto estava na cozinha do seu pequeno apartamento, fazendo ramen instantâneo. Ouviu um barulho vindo de seu quarto e sentiu a brisa gelada vinda de lá chocar-se contra sua face. O detalhe é que todas as janelas estavam fechadas. Ou seja, era impossível que muito ar entrasse por ali._

_Achando que era um ladrão, o loiro andou cautelosamente até o quarto, que estava mergulhado na penumbra. Uma kunai se encontrava em sua mão._

_Ao chegar ao quarto a kunai caiu de sua mão, tamanha a surpresa. Uchiha Sasuke estava deitado comodamente em sua cama, como se ali fosse sua casa._

_– Sasuke..._

_– Oi, dobe – Sasuke falou como se não tivesse ficado longe por longos três anos._

_– SASUKE!!! – o loiro correu até a cama e praticamente pulou em cima de Sasuke – Você voltou! – Sasuke afastou Naruto bruscamente._

_– Vejo que você entendeu errado, idiota. Se bem que você nunca entende nada certo, já que é um fraco inútil._

_– Sa-Sasuke? – Naruto duvidou. Mesmo Sasuke sendo um babaca idiota por todo o tempo que ficou perto de Naruto, nunca tinha ofendido-o dessa maneira tão clara e tão maldosa._

_– Você continua o mesmo idiota de sempre. Sempre inútil, sempre um fardo. Um fardo maior até que a Haruno, que é um ser tão irritante quanto você. Como você está se virando sem a minha proteção? Você só serve para atrasar a minha vida, pare de me seguir, eu estou cansado de você._

_– Sasuke, para... – as lágrimas começaram a se formar nos olhos do loiro. Ele pigarreou, tentando disfarçar o tom choroso. Não queria parecer fraco, não na frente de Sasuke._

_– Eu não vou parar mesmo que você implore, porque você tem que saber o quanto é inútil e o quanto eu tenho nojo de ter tido alguém como você perto de mim. Eu nunca realmente te considerei um amigo. Como eu iria considerar um demônio como você um amigo?_

_– Sasuke... – o loiro tampou os ouvidos, ele não queria ouvir. A única coisa que saía de sua boca, como um mantra, era o pedido para que Sasuke parasse ali._

_– Você é o ser mais desprezível que eu já tive o desprazer de conhecer. Eu nunca te matei porque eu nunca te considerei um amigo, e eu não iria querer manchar as minhas mãos com o seu sangue imundo._

_– Para! – Naruto apertava mais as mãos contra seus ouvidos._

_– Você é um demônio, nunca se tornará Hokage. Você é um inútil, eu tenho pena e desprezo por você. Não que você mereça mais que isso. Ao contrário. Você é um demônio, deveria ser eliminado. A única coisa que eu gosto no meu irmão é o fato de ele estar numa organização criminosa que caça gentinha como você._

_– PARA!!! – o loiro chorava, não agüentava mais aquilo. A única pessoa que ele pensou que se importava com ele estava o matando pouco a pouco com palavras mais afiadas que kunais._

_– Você é patético. Se ainda fosse um demônio forte, eu pensaria em ser seu amigo. Mas nem para controlar o demônio você serve. Nunca mais vá atrás de mim, Naruto. Eu não quero ver você nunca mais. Você me dá lástima._

_Sasuke sumiu pela janela aberta, deixando para trás um Naruto destruído._

– Não, não tem a ver com ele – depois daquele dia, Uchiha Sasuke virara uma lembrança vaga na mente do jinchuuriki – É sobre mim.

– O que Na-Naruto-kun tem para fa-falar de tão im-importante? – Hinata perguntou, corada.

– Sentem-se, a história é longa, e eu peço que não me interrompam. Por favor – Naruto contestou, os olhos brilhando em súplica. Todos calaram-se, esperando o relato do Uzumaki.

Todos tomaram acento e Naruto começou a contar sobre sua tragédia para todos, que a cada minuto ficavam mais impressionados. Quando Naruto acabou, um silêncio tenso foi sua resposta, até ser quebrado por Ino.

– Deixe eu ver se entendi... Você é um demônio?! – Ino olhou Naruto com asco, como se ele fosse um inseto nojento que deveria ser pisado até morrer.

– Não, eu não sou um demônio. Eu tenho um demônio dentro de mim – Naruto respondeu rápido, como se ao esperar mais um segundo aquela ideia se tornaria verdade.

– Mas é como se fosse! Eu nunca mais quero ver você na minha frente, demônio! – Chouji olhou Naruto do mesmo jeito que Ino.

– O Naruto tem razão. Ele não é um demônio – Shikamaru disse, finalmente. Um silêncio seguiu-se a suas palavras.

– Você está do lado de quem, Shikamaru?! De mim ou do demônio?! – Ino retrucou, enfurecida.

Shikamaru calou-se. Fazia dois meses que ele e Ino estavam namorando.

– Vamos embora – Ino disse, e seu time seguiu-a.

– Pessoal... – Naruto disse com voz suplicante para os que continuavam ali.

– Você foi baixo, Naruto. Não contou para nós este tempo todo que era um demônio. Vamos, Hinata-sama – Neji puxou Hinata pelo braço e os dois se retiraram do recinto.

– Naruto, eu acreditava em você – Tenten comentou, rancorosa.

– Eu também... – Lee, que antes sorria a todo instante, parecia introvertido. Ele e Tenten se levantaram silenciosamente, e seguiram os Hyuugas.

– Eu nem sei o que dizer... – Kiba disse, confuso.

– Eu também não – Shino falou baixo, como se não quisesse ser ouvido realmente.

– Eu vou embora e vou pensar. Até outro dia Naruto – Kiba levantou-se de seu acento, alterado.

– Até – Shino levantou-se, e ele e Kiba seguiram o caminho dos outros.

– Naruto... – Sakura disse devagar, sua voz morrendo aos poucos.

– Por que ser um jinchuuriki é tão ruim? – Sai perguntou, não entendendo o porquê da revolta.

– Eu... Eu vou para casa. Até mais – Naruto levantou-se e foi na direção da saída.

– Naruto! – Naruto já havia saído – Eu... – Sakura suspirou. Sua força tinha sido sugada com os acontecimentos.

O loiro não foi para casa. Como todas as vezes em que queria chorar até se acabar, ele rumou para a floresta que cercava Konoha, e embrenhara-se no meio do mato. Chegara em uma clareira, que era cortada ao meio por um rio de correnteza suave. Lá ele sentou e começou a chorar suas mágoas, como todas as vezes que queria chorar desde que nascera. Não podia chorar em seu apartamento porque os vizinhos ouviam e reclamavam do barulho, e para não perder o costume o chamavam de demônio. Logo depois do loiro chegar, uma chuva torrencial começou a cair. Naruto nem se importou.

Ele não se importava nem em morrer. Não naquele momento.

* * *

Em um lugar não muito longe dali, Uchiha Itachi andava de um lado para outro na sala de um casebre abandonado. Ele foi atrás do jinchuuriki da Kyuubi em Konoha, achando que ele participaria do festival. Estava enganado. Nem rastro do loiro. Depois Itachi voltou para o casebre, e uma chuva de proporções catastróficas começou a cair.

Itachi decidiu que andando de um lado para o outro não ganhava nada. Pegou o guarda-chuva e saiu do casebre. Abriu o guarda-chuva e se abrigou sob ele, indo direto para a floresta. Não poderia mandar corvos monitorarem a área por causa da chuva, por isso demoraria mais. Mas não desistiria. Uma simples chuva nunca venceria Uchiha Itachi.

O Uchiha caminhou durante 20 minutos até avistar um vulto, encolhido no meio da chuva, tremendo. Estava do outro lado de um rio que se enchia por causa da chuva. Reconheceria aquele pequeno vulto até no inferno. Era o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto.

– Naruto-kun, o que você está fazendo na chuva? – Itachi falou num tom mais alto, para que o loiro o ouvisse.

– Hã? – Naruto focalizou Itachi no seu campo de visão, e o Uchiha pôde ver o rosto do loiro, que outrora estivera oculto pelo cabelo dourado.

Os olhos estavam vermelhos, sinal de que chorara, e estava pálido como um cadáver. Parecia que tinha ficado na chuva desde que ela começara, o que era em torno de duas horas.

– Eu estou indo para aí! – Itachi gritou para ser ouvido, não sabia o porquê, mas havia ficado abalado com a imagem do loiro.

Itachi concentrou chakra nos pés e atravessou facilmente o rio. Quando chegou perto do loiro, adotou uma distância prudente. Poderia ser uma armadilha.

– Por que você está chorando, Naruto-kun?

– E o que isso importa para você? Eu sou só o demônio que você tem que capturar! Eu não importo pelo que eu sou! Só pelo demônio! Eu devo ser um demônio também... – a última parte foi sussurrada, mas Itachi ouviu perfeitamente.

– Quem te disse isso? – Itachi franziu o cenho, levemente irritado.

– Todo mundo! Hoje eu contei para os meus amigos que eu tinha a Kyuubi dentro de mim e eles me chamaram de demônio! – Naruto falou com a voz magoada.

Parecia a cena mais irreal do mundo, mas o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi estava contando seus sentimentos para aquele que outrora se dispunha a ser seu algoz. O desespero podia fazer tudo com uma pessoa mesmo.

Itachi realmente não sabia o que fazer, e isso era raro. Ele não tinha muita experiência com sentimentos, ou não se lembrava como se consolava alguém. Talvez nunca tivesse consolado alguém. Não que se importasse muito com isto.

– Então eles não são seus amigos. Por que você não me conta o que aconteceu?

Itachi nunca oferecera seu ombro para alguém chorar. Aquilo tudo era novo, principalmente a angústia por causa da tristeza do loiro jnchuuriki.

O loiro contou tudo o que aconteceu. Não sabia o porquê, mas confiava no maior, mesmo contra qualquer prognóstico. Porém, também era contra qualquer prognóstico que seus amigos lhe espezinhariam por ser jinchuuriki. Ele confiou tanto em Itachi que contou até o que aconteceu com Sasuke, coisa que não tinha contado nem para Sakura. Itachi apenas ouvia, sem interromper. Após o relato, Naruto suspirou.

– Foi assim. Todos me chamam de demônio. Talvez eu seja um mesmo... – o loiro falou baixo, mais para si do que para o Uchiha.

– Não fale idiotices. Você não é um demônio. As pessoas quase sempre julgam as outras, o que não garante que estejam certas.

– O que você sabe disso?! Ninguém nunca disse na sua cara que te odeia! – Naruto olhava Itachi com raiva.

– Todos me julgavam. Eu era o gênio. Eu simplesmente não podia errar, e se errava me chamavam de fraco. Por isso eu fiquei forte. Para não receber cobranças.

Naruto arregalou os olhos, incrédulo.

– Eu não era chamado de demônio e não era tratado como um. Nisso você tem razão – Itachi disse, calmamente.

Naruto baixou a cabeça, sem fala, mas também para esconder as lágrimas que queriam sair novamente. O que Itachi disse o fizera se lembrar de Konoha e de sua desgraça.

– Diga tudo que precisa agora, Naruto-kun. Chore em baixo da chuva, ela limpará sua alma.

Naruto olhou para o homem à sua frente, sob um guarda-chuva tão negro quanto seus olhos. Resolveu seguir o conselho dele e voltou a chorar, deixando rolar as lágrimas que retivera após o moreno chegar. Sem se importar com nada, apenas com sua dor, sendo egoísta pela primeira vez na sua vida. Mas aquilo nem se podia chamar de egoísmo.

Chorou, sentindo a chuva cair sobre si e rolar pelo seu corpo. Molhando seu rosto, molhando sua alma, molhando...

Repentinamente a chuva parou de cair sobre si, mas Naruto ainda ouvia o som dela chocando com o chão. Ele abriu lentamente os olhos, que mantinha fechados, e olhou para cima.

Itachi estava agachado em frente a si, com o guarda-chuva protegendo os dois corpos da chuva.

– Aquelas pessoas que você chama de amigos não são realmente seus amigos, mais eu quero ser. Agora que está chovendo mais que nunca, você pode ficar em baixo do meu guarda-chuva.

Naruto arregalou novamente os olhos, e sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. Se sentia tonto, meio lúcido e meio inconsciente.

– Qual é o sentido dessa frase? – Naruto não sabia o porquê, mas não queria que fosse literal.

– O sentido que você desejar – Itachi passou uma mão pela testa do loiro e depois a beijou – Você está com febre. Vem comigo.

Itachi pegou Naruto no colo, em estilo nupcial, e Naruto passou a segurar o guarda-chuva torpemente. Ao chegarem no casebre, Itachi colocou Naruto na cama, fechou o guarda-chuva e deixou-o em um canto.

– Nunca cuidei de alguém doente...

– Só fica aqui, comigo...

Itachi sentou na cama e Naruto apoiou sua cabeça sobre as pernas do Uchiha, usando as pernas dele como travesseiro. Itachi corou, pensando coisas não aceitáveis para menores de 18 anos.

– Você também está com febre? – Naruto notara o rosto vermelho de Itachi – É a mesma doença da Hinata-chan! Será que todo mundo que tem Kekei Gekkai tem essa doença? Hipótese descartada, o Neji não tem... – Itachi não sabia o porquê, mas a idéia de matar Hyuuga Hinata lenta e dolorosamente se tornara muito tentadora.

– Eu vou ver sua temperatura – Itachi resolveu mudar de pensamentos, antes que mais um homicídio entrasse para sua lista, que não era nada pequena.

O Uchiha beijou a testa do loiro, e incrivelmente a temperatura estava normal. Talvez Kyuubi tivesse feito algo. Porém, depois de verificar a temperatura o moreno não se afastou, deixando seu rosto em frente ao do loiro, olhando-o nos olhos. Como que por impulso, Itachi acabou com a distância entre os dois rostos, começando um beijo com o loiro.

Naruto arregalou os olhos, e de golpe todo o rubor voltou ao seu rosto, só que dessa vez não era por causa da febre. Nem havia mais febre. O moreno usou a língua para lamber os lábios do loiro, com os dentes mordiscou o lábio inferior, pedindo passagem.

O loiro não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazia. Abriu a boca por impulso, e sentiu como a língua do outro recorria cada centímetro de sua boca. O Akatsuki também não sabia o que fazia. Não era inexperiente ou algo assim, mas não sabia por que beijava o garoto. Mas não se importava em não saber, agir por impulso era bom às vezes.

O Uchiha deitou o loiro na cama com extrema delicadeza, deixando em paz os lábios do loiro para começar a atacá-lo no pescoço. Beijava e mordia levemente, deixando marcas, marcando-o como seu. O menor fechou os olhos, disposto a deixar-se levar, a ver onde tudo aquilo acabaria. Cansara de fazer o que os outros queriam. E daí que o homem em cima de si era mais velho, que ele próprio era menor de idade e que se alguém soubesse o que acontecia todos o odiariam mais ainda? Se é que era possível o odiarem mais do que já o faziam.

O moreno lentamente levantava a camisa do loiro, beijando cada pedaço de pele que ficava livre, sendo extremamente carinhoso. Quem diria que o grande assassino do clã Uchiha poderia ser tão doce? Ninguém... Realmente, aquela era uma noite de surpresas. Sons começavam a escapar da boca do loiro, enquanto o moreno dava atenção especial aos mamilos do pequeno.

O Akatsuki desceu pelo corpo de Naruto, dando leves mordidas, até chegar na cintura, sendo barrado de continuar pela calça do loiro, que tinha algum volume nela. O que claramente dizia que o menor estava excitado. O moreno deu um sorriso sacana pro loiro, que abrira os olhos para olhar o que o Uchiha iria fazer.

– Isso é vergonhoso – o loiro virou o rosto, extremamente corado.

– A palavra não é vergonhoso, e sim excitante – o sorriso malicioso do Uchiha aumentou.

– Você não vai fazer o que eu penso que você vai fazer, não é?

– Depende do que você está pensando – Itachi arqueou a sobrancelha pelo comentário confuso do loiro. O Uchiha subiu pelo corpo do loiro até ficar com sua boca perto do ouvido do outro, sussurrando com voz rouca – Se você pensa que eu vou te levar ao céu, a resposta é sim – o coração do loiro deu uma guinada enquanto o moreno passava as mãos pelo zíper da calça. Alguns gemidos saíam da boca do menor enquanto ele o acariciava por cima da roupa.

– Só continuo se você pedir – Itachi inquiriu em tom divertido, enquanto via divertido o loiro perder todas as forças e ficar com o rosto cada vez mais rubro.

– Nem... Pensar – o loiro tentava preservar o resto de orgulho que lhe sobrava, mas estava tentado a ceder, e no fundo sabia que uma hora ou outra cederia.

– Então eu vou te dar um incentivo – o moreno, ainda com o sorriso de escárnio brincando nos lábios, colocou uma mão por dentro das calças do loiro, começando a roçar a mão com o membro do garoto.

Naruto ofegou, lambendo os lábios com desejo. Sentia a boca seca, e desejava mais do contato. O garoto arregalou os olhos e gemeu ao sentir o Uchiha acelerar bruscamente, e começou a mexer os próprios quadris ao ritmo da mão do outro. Itachi com a mão livre segurou os quadris do loiro, para que não se mexessem

– Peça por favor – o Uchiha se divertia cada vez mais ao ver o rosto do menor, vermelho, com a boca levemente aberta e vermelha pelos beijos, os olhos semi-cerrados. Era uma visão um tanto... Tentadora. Se aquele garoto era o fruto proibido, _adoraria_ dar uma mordida.

– Por.. Por favor... Hun... – o menor falava com a voz um tanto rouca pelo desejo. Que se ferrasse o resto, ele iria até o fim, mesmo que se perdesse no caminho.

– Bom menino – o Uchiha tirou sua mão de dentro da veste do loiro e abriu a calça, se livrando dela em pouco tempo, jogando-a em qualquer lugar.

Calmamente o maior desceu até a altura da cintura do loiro e lambeu levemente o membro do menor, que gemeu e sentiu um choque correr toda sua coluna vertebral, enviando essa sensação para todos os poros do corpo do menor. Segurou com força o lençol, sentindo seu corpo arrepiar e sua mente se anuviar.

– Isso é bom? Então que tal parar com a enrolação? – o Uchiha meteu de uma só vez todo o membro do menor na própria boca, começando um movimento lento. Os olhos do menor ficaram em branco, e o rosto corou mais, se é que era possível. Mordeu os lábios com força, mexendo os quadris com força, inconscientemente tentando Itachi a possuí-lo naquele exato instante. E Itachi não ignorava provocações, conscientes ou não.

– Não desmaie agora. É agora que vem o melhor – o moreno voltou a dar suas atenções ao membro do garoto, aumentando o ritmo.

– Eu.. Ahn... – o menor nem conseguia falar. Somente gemidos saiam de sua boca e seus pensamentos estavam em branco, e era exatamente o que o Uchiha queria. Itachi deslizava uma mão pelo corpo do loiro, apertando a pele que seus dedos tocavam, como se estivesse realizando um desejo a muito reprimido em seu subconsciente. A mão subiu até chegar ao rosto. O Uchiha parou de masturbar o pênis do menor, e sorriu malicioso.

– Seja um bom menino e deixe-os bem ensalivados – o menor abriu a boca e lambeu os dedos do outro, inconscientemente transbordando sensualidade. O único pensamento que passou pela mente do Uchiha foi como seria se o loiro estivesse lambendo não exatamente essa parte de sua anatomia, e sim outra um pouco mais abaixo que começava a ficar dolorosa de tão excitada.

– Que tal ir direto para o que interessa? – Itachi disse, a voz carregada de malícia. O Uchiha tirou os dedos da boca do loiro e dirigiu-os para a entrada dele – Isso pode doer um pouco – o Akatsuki deslizou um dedo para dentro da entrada do loiro, que se retesou e tentou se afastar.

O orifício era apertado, era latente que o menor era virgem. Isso fez o Uchiha sorrir, porque já considerava Naruto de sua propriedade.

– ... Itachi-kun... – o loiro começou a mexer os próprios quadris para aumentar o contato, fazendo a ereção de Itachi latejar. O moreno deslizou outro dedo para dentro dele, movendo os dois dedos para preparar o loiro para o seguinte – Uhn...

O moreno deslizou o terceiro dedo e mexeu os três para que o loiro não sentisse tanta dor quando o penetrasse, dilatando o esfíncter e relaxando o orifício. Logo que ele já estava preparado, o moreno tirou os dedos do interior do loiro, que gemeu de protesto. O Uchiha tirou as próprias roupas mais rápido que um relâmpago – isso porque estava completamente vestido – e então engatinho sobre Naruto até ficar totalmente sobre o menor e entre as pernas dele.

– Não quero machucar você. Se você não quiser, me avise – Naruto sorriu gentilmente, assentindo. Tinha algo dentro dele que lhe dizia que iria se arrepender amargamente de consentir aquilo. O Uchiha começou a penetrar o loiro, que arregalou os olhos. Aquilo doía, e muito. Ele podia sentir suas paredes internas rasgando, dando espaço ao membro excitado e viril de Itachi. Era estranhamente bom poder sentí-lo de maneira tão íntima, mas sentia-se rasgar por dentro.

– I-Isso... Dó-dói... – verbalizou com dificuldade. O corpo do loiro tremia, convulsionava violentamente. Ele fechou os olhos fortemente, recusando-se a chorar. Era um ninja, já tinha passado por tudo e mais um pouco! Um pouquinho de dor nunca iria lhe fazer se debulhar em lágrimas. Só que aquela dor era diferente. Era íntima demais. Próxima demais. Era uma invasão impossível de se ignorar.

–Calma, vai passar – Itachi começou a repartir beijos por toda a face do menor, e suas mãos voltaram a acariciar todo o corpo do outro. Calma?! Como ele podia pedir calma? Ora, não era ele que estava se sentindo possuído!

Quando Itachi estava completamente dentro do loiro, parou os movimentos por alguns minutos, para que o loiro se acostumasse. Depois de alguns minutos, Naruto sentiu a dor se mesclar com um estranho prazer levemente masoquista, e começou a mexer os quadris em direção do maior, em busca daquilo que estava começando a tirar-lhe o fôlego. Itachi julgou que o menor já estava pronto.

Com investidas leves, Itachi começou os movimentos. Fazia Naruto gemer, o que era música para seus ouvidos e motivo para excitar-lhe mais do que já estava. Aumentando o ritmo, o som dos gemidos também aumentou, até ficar totalmente entrecortado pela respiração. O suor lhes cobria, enquanto procuravam com ânsia a boca do outro para beijarem-se vorazmente. As penetrações aumentavam até virarem frenéticas. Os dois viam as estrelas e quase tocavam o céu, principalmente quando o moreno tocou uma parte de dentro do loiro que fez-lhe encolher-se de prazer. A entrada de Naruto contraía violentamente, apertando Itachi dentro de si, levando-o perto do ápice e puxando-o novamente para a Terra. Não aguentariam por muito tempo.

O Uchiha invadia selvagemente o loiro, que gemia alto e arranhava as costas do maior. A delicadeza já tinha sumido à tempos, por causa da cegueira que o prazer proporcionava aos dois. Os dois, juntos, se sentiam indo direto ao paraíso, quase chegando lá. Fluíam os movimentos de quadris ao mesmo compasso, chocando-se violentamente um contra o outro e gemendo lascivamente pelo contato. Naruto pedia mais violência, gostando do sentimento de ser tomado fugazmente pelo outro, e excitava-se ao ponto da loucura ao ouvir os elogios obscenos de Itachi em seu ouvido.

Naruto não aguentou mais e derramou-se entre os dois corpos, manchando o ventre dos dois e um pouco dos lençóis. Contraiu sua entrada, fazendo o moreno tocar o céu e encher o interior do loiro com seu sêmen. Itachi caiu rendido sobre o corpo do menor, ambos ficando naquela posição até recuperarem o fôlego. O moreno saiu com extremo cuidado de dentro do loiro e deitou-se ao seu lado, observando-o. Escorria sêmen e sangue de sua entrada, o que deixou Itachi preocupado e, ao mesmo tempo, macabramente satisfeito. Aquele garoto, dali em diante, lhe pertencia.

Naruto apoiou sua cabeça no peito do Uchiha, usando-o como travesseiro, sentindo-se pela primeira vez em sua vida protegido e estranhamente completo. Itachi envolveu o corpo menor com seus braços, delicadamente, como se ele fosse o ser mais frágil do mundo e como se pudesse quebrar. Ou como se, ao apertar demais, ele simplesmente sumiria.

– Agora você me pertence, Naruto-kun – Itachi acariciava gentilmente os cabelos dourados, sorrindo com orgulho de si mesmo por obter tão interessante pertence.

– Prepotente, convencido – Naruto falava aquelas palavras, mas sorria divertido.

– Mas é verdade. Se alguém te toca, seja para matar ou beijar, eu mato.

– Ciumento.

– Não tenho ciúmes. Somente cuido do que é meu.

– Eu não tenho o seu nome escrito na minha testa – o loiro sentou-se na cama, e olhou para o moreno. Fez beicinho e cruzou os braços. Itachi engoliu a vontade de rir na cara do loiro.

– Mas tem o meu aroma e minhas marcas marcados na sua pele, meu rosto gravado na sua memória, uma parte minha dentro de você – o loiro corou levemente, entendendo o que o outro queria dizer com aquilo. Ainda sentia-se úmido entre as pernas e sabia o porquê – E tem meu coração em suas mãos – o moreno deu um meio sorriso e o loiro arregalou os olhos. Itachi contou, divertidos, os segundos até que Naruto entendesse o que queria dizer.

– Você...

– Eu finalmente descobri o porquê de nunca conseguir ver você como inimigo. E o porquê de meu coração, que eu julgava morto, se apertar quando diziam que iriam matar você – Naruto engoliu em seco, fechando os olhos. Sabia o que viria pela frente, mas não conseguia acreditar – Eu te amo – Itachi concluiu, calmamente. Mais calmo do que os dois conseguiram acreditar.

– Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer...

– Tudo bem, eu espero.

Durante alguns minutos o silêncio imperou, até Naruto falar.

– Eu... Eu posso estar confuso... Mas eu gosto muito de você. E quero que me prometa uma coisa: depois de toda essa coisa de Akatsuki, Hebi e outros acabar, nós vamos ficar juntos.

– É tudo que eu mais quero – Itachi disse, e riu-se ao ver que deixara sair sua veia romântica.

– Mas enquanto isso, eu vou ter que ir. Eu fico em Konoha e você na Akatsuki. É perigoso você tentar sair de lá sem ajuda. Eu vou te ajudar e tudo vai acabar bem. Tenho que ir agora, a Sakura-chan e o Sai dever estar me esperando.

– Não me agrada o tom que você usa para se referir a esta garota – Itachi franziu o cenho, sentindo algo revirar em seu estômago.

– Ciumento – o loiro sorriu calidamente, achando graça – Eu sou seu, não foi o que você disse? Então, eu vou te obedecer e continuar sendo só seu, palavra. Não precisa duvidar de mim – Naruto disse, sorrindo divertido. E resultava que Uchiha Itachi era um controlador ciumento e inseguro?

– O ponto não é você. Eu confio em você, não confio é _nela _– Itachi usou um tom de desprezo para a última palavra, deixando bem claro de quem estava falando.

– Eu sei me proteger. Não é como se eu fosse ser violado ou algo do tipo.

– Você é o meu frágil jinchuuriki, eu que tenho que te proteger. E se alguém te violar, vai conhecer os segredos mais obscuros do Mangekyou Sharingan antes de morrer. Segredos que eu ainda não mostrei – Itachi usou seu tom mais macabro para a última frase, o que assustou e divertiu Naruto, na mesma medida.

– Eu não sou frágil. E você é um sádico.

– Pode até não ser frágil, mas conseguiu minha proteção. E eu não sou sádico, é só instinto de proteção – o Uchiha sorriu de lado.

– Eu não preciso de proteção! – o loiro fez bico novamente.

– Você não sabe o quanto eu fico quente quando você faz essa cara infantil – o Uchiha sorriu maliciosamente.

– Pervertido! – o loiro fez cara irritada.

– Ou você sai daqui agora ou eu não vou te deixar sair nunca mais – o Uchiha rodeou a cintura do Uzumaki com seus braços e começou a morder-lhe o pescoço sensualmente.

– Itachi, afasta! – Naruto afastou-se do Uchiha e se levantou, juntando suas roupas do chão e colocando-as, antes que o Uchiha resolvesse atacá-lo. Itachi, por sua parte, grunhiu frustado.

– Por que você tem que ir agora? Podia ficar mais um pouco.

– Não posso ficar nem mais um segundo. Tenho que ir. A Sakura... Sakura-san vai ficar preocupada – o moreno sorriu, dessa vez gostou do jeito que o loiro falou.

– Quando vamos nos ver de novo?

– Quando você quiser.

– Hoje de noite é muito cedo?

– Eu hein, que desespero todo é esse?

– Não é desespero, é só que eu acho que nunca mais vou poder viver sem o seu corpo – Itachi também se levantara e recolhera suas roupas do chão, vestindo-as o mais próximo do loiro para poder beijar-lhe o percoço de vez em quando.

– Eu não sabia que podia viciar alguém com o meu corpo – a primeira coisa que o loiro pensou foi que, pelo que o moreno dissera a si, era muito mais fácil ganhar uma luta transando com o oponente do que lutando, por ter essa _habilidade_ de ser um narcótico para os outro.

– Muito menos eu. Você consegue fazer as pessoas se apaixonarem por você naturalmente. Você é naturalmente apaixonante – o moreno sorriu malicioso e deu mais um chupão no pescoço do loiro, e aquela frase soou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

– Isso é um elogio?

– Não, é um aviso. Você pode apaixonar todos, desde a raposa demônio até o meu irmãozinho, mas o seu corpo já tem o meu nome nele. Pertence-me, e não compartilho.

– Eu já disse que vou continuar sendo seu. Não vou repetir mais.

– E eu já disse que confio em você, não confio é _neles _– daquela vez, Itachi não se referia a uma pessoa específica, mas sim a qualquer ser vivente que se engraçasse para o lado do _seu_ Naruto.

– Eu só posso dar a minha palavra. A deles não. O que você vai fazer? Colocar um cinto de castidade em mim? – o loiro perguntou, claramente se burlando do maior. Ele já estava vestido, observando Itachi se vestir, o que era realmente tentador. Tinha vontade de voltar para cama, mas não o faria nem o diria. Itachi já era egocêntrico por si só.

– Não. Eu estava pensando em te vigiar e colocar o pretexto na minha missão de te capturar. Provavelmente os Akatsukis acreditariam – Itachi comentou, como se o que disse fosse algo extremamente óbvio.

– O quê?! Agora eu vou ter babá?! – o loiro arregalou os olhos, para depois semicerrá-los perigosamente.

– Eu disse que vou te proteger, e pretendo cumprir o que digo. Quer você queira, quer não.

– Humpt! Você faz o que você quiser! – o loiro se mostrava irritado, mas adorava receber tanta atenção. Nunca ninguém se preocupara daquela maneira por ele.

– Ainda está chovendo lá fora – Itachi pegou o guarda-chuva e o deu para Naruto – Use. Não quero que você pegue um resfriado – Itachi disse, sério, sem margem a réplicas. Suave, porém firme.

– Obrigado... – Naruto disse baixinho, corando. Nunca haviam se preocupado por ele daquela maneira. Andou até a porta e abriu o guarda-chuva, saindo para fora do casebre, sendo coberto por ele – Bom... Adeus.

Naruto se afastava a passo lento do casebre. Queria ficar. Talvez aquele formigamento estranho no estômago e aquele nudo na garganta fossem algum sinal. "Acho que me apaixonei...", pensou para si. Naruto não era um Uchiha. Ele tinha uma maior percepção para assuntos amorosos. Itachi, ao contrário, precisou de conjunção carnal para esclarecer os pensamentos.

– Naruto-kun, espere! – Itachi correu na chuva atrás do loiro, se molhando. Naruto parou de andar, virando-se para o Uchiha. Itachi abrigou-se embaixo do guarda-chuva e aproximou-se de Naruto, beijando-o passionalmente. Depois de romper o beijo, colocou seus lábios próximos à orelha do menor – Agora você pode ir. E isto não é um 'Adeus', é um 'Até logo'. Ou melhor, um 'Até o anoitecer'. Até a noite, minha raposinha – Itachi mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do loiro, sugando gentilmente fazendo-o tremer em seus braços. Sorriu libidinosamente, e se separou, voltando a correr para o casebre, fechando a porta.

– Acho que a noite promete – Naruto comentou, tonto.

Naruto seguiu seu rumo em direção à vila, lentamente, demorando o máximo possível. Pela primeira vez na vida não queria ver Sakura, e queria que o tempo criasse asas e voasse. E quando chegasse a noite com Itachi, que o tempo parasse. Mas recém amanhecera, Naruto teria que esperar o dia inteiro, até chegar noite. A chuva cada vez ficava mais fraca.

Chegando à Konoha, as primeiras coisas que Naruto vira foram os muros altos, o portão, as casas, um ponto rosa correndo furiosamente até ele... O que? Sim, Haruno Sakura parecia ter olhos por todos os cantos, porque Naruto mal colocou os pés na vila e ela o encontrou. E Naruto achando que talvez pudesse evitá-la. Quando Sakura chegou, a primeira coisa que ela fez foi dar um soco na cabeça do loiro e depois dar-lhe um abraço de urso, daqueles que só mãe sabe dar.

– Onde você se meteu de ontem até hoje, idiota? – Sakura mostrava uma mescla de preocupação e raiva.

– Un...? – Naruto estava tão perdido em pensamentos que nem ao menos ouviu o que Sakura disse. Pensava no que aconteceu de noite, e sou rosto ganhou uma cor carmim claro.

– É um idiota mesmo. Eu perguntei onde você estava! – Sakura se mostrou irritada pela falta de atenção do loiro em si, mas ainda estava agarrada nele em um abraço de urso.

– Eu estava... Num lugar aconchegante e protetor, estava protegido da chuva – só então Naruto notou que a chuva havia parado – A chuva parou – Naruto sorriu de um jeito tão belo que deveria ser imortalizado em um quadro – "E a dor do meu coração também. Que ironicamente interessante".

– É, parou. E...? – Sakura não entendeu. Naruto se separou do abraço da Haruno, que estranhou o comportamento dele.

– A chuva sempre significou algo importante para mim – Naruto sorriu e fechou o guarda-chuva, então o pousou com extrema delicadeza no chão, ainda sorrindo.

– Você enlouqueceu? O que a chuva tem de mais? É apenas água caindo do céu – Naruto não se surpreendeu. Ele não achou que Sakura tivesse a sensibilidade suficiente para entender. Só alguém que passou pelo fogo frio e ardente da solidão entenderia.

– Nada, Sakura-san.

– Mas Naruto, e o de ontem? Os outros... – Sakura franziu levemente o cenho pelo 'Sakura-san' seco e calmo, e não o 'Sakura-chaaaaaan' estridente e cheio de alegria.

– Não importa mais – Sakura arregalou os olhos.

– Como assim? – Sakura estava chocada, foi pega completamente de surpresa.

– Para que me importar com o que eles pensam? – Naruto começou a andar em direção à sua casa, e Sakura o seguiu. Os dois deixaram o guarda-chuva para trás – Eu já sofri demais, além do mais agora eu tenho alguém que me protegerá da chuva, do mesmo jeito que eu o protegerei – Naruto olhou para Sakura, que entendeu errado e corou.

– Eu não sei nada disso de chuva, mas eu sempre te protegerei, Naruto-kun – Naruto somente sorriu. Adoraria ouvir aquilo um dia antes, mas naquele momento se sentia feliz de ter mais alguém para protegê-lo e para proteger, mas não do jeito que seria antes.

– Eu também vou te proteger para sempre, Sakura-san – e mais uma vez o 'Sakura-san' calmo – Você é como a irmã que eu nunca tive – Naruto sorriu melancolicamente.

– Irmã...? – Sakura ficou desapontada por ser considerada irmã por Naruto, mas visualizou ela própria com Sasuke. A dor não amenizou, mas foi devidamente camuflada pelas outras cenas de dor que a Haruno teve em sua vida, como a partida de Sasuke, assim desviando o verdadeiro motivo de sua dor. Ela amava Sasuke, não o idiota do Naruto!

– Sim, Sakura-san. Você é como uma irmã para mim – Naruto sorriu de forma doce para a Haruno, que desviou o olhar para trás, não querendo olhar Naruto nos olhos. Foi então que ela viu.

– Naruto! O seu guarda-chuva sumiu! – Naruto rapidamente virou-se para trás, não encontrando o guarda-chuva, mas em seu lugar estava uma poça d'água, Naruto riu levemente.

– Estava falando sério quando disse que eu teria uma babá. E eu achando que estava brincando – Naruto falou baixo, em tom divertido, mas Sakura ouviu.

– Você? Babá? Não entendo, Naruto... – Sakura falou, confusão cruzando seus olhos jade.

– Esquece, Sakura-san – Naruto novamente virou-se para ir para casa, certamente certa pessoa não tinha suportado ficar muito tempo longe dele e resolveu adiantar o reencontro dos dois.

– Un...?

– Hehe. Tchau, Sakura-san – Naruto novamente sorriu, e saiu correndo antes de que Sakura pudesse dizer algo.

– Tchau... – Sakura balbuciou, chocada. Naruto simplesmente sumira.

Enquanto Naruto corria, apenas uma idéia rondava sua mente.

"_Não importa mais a chuva, ou sua força destrutiva._

_Daqui em diante, eu tenho um guarda-chuva comigo._

_E eu também servirei de abrigo._

_Serei necessário, imprescindível._

_E quando a chuva cessar e o sol brilhar, nós brilharemos juntos, Itachi._

_Porque depois da tempestade sempre vem a calmaria._

_Mas agora, que chove mais que nunca, você pode ficar embaixo do meu guarda-chuva."_

* * *

–

_**Continua**_

–

* * *

**Respostas aos Comentários**

* * *

**Uchiha Hayley**

Eu sei, abstinência é um terror mesmo. Eu fico procurando _horas_ por alguma coisa de Itachi/Naruto, e nada. É broxante.

Todos pensaram isso, não esquenta. Só que uma parte gosta da música, a outra _não_ gosta. – a moça, que já não tem os miolos no lugar, começa a rir como maníaca.

Que bom que você gostou, no fim!

Eu também gosto de Sasuke/Naruto, mas a diferença é que o variante é justo o Sasuke/Naruto, e não o Itachi/Naruto.

Sasuke com ciúme é o _mor_ da loucura. Eu _amo_.

Calma, você vai ver o porquê do Sasuke ser tão grotesco. Ele não é assim o tempo inteiro, pode deixar!

Relaxa, todos também dedicam a atenção quase que exclusivamente para o Lemon mesmo.

Sim, escrever Lemon é um saco. E depois tem que re-escrever, porque ficou ruim...

Ou seja, é terrível.

Muito obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Uchiha Naruko**

Lembrou agora deste pequeníssimo detalhe? – a autora começa a sorrir maliciosamente. – Eu lembro disto sempre. Chego a sonhar com Itachi/Naruto.

Desista do Sai, ele é um palerma. Parece que congela a imagem quando ele está sorrindo, porque não mexe um músculo!

Obrigada pelo comentário, flor!

Beijos!

* * *

**Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas**

Exibido. Só por que você sabe que você é querido. Vai aproveitando a fama, ela não dura para sempre.

Para tudo neste mundo tem um motivo! E o motivo do Sasuke e dos outros Ninjas... aguarde e confie! Eu não sou maluca de colocar OOC sem avisar.

Bom, eu re-editei o Lemon, e ficou mais pervertido do que antes. Vivo para perverter cada vez mais minha mente já poluída, sabes...

Muito obrigada, vindo do grande Aldebaran, um elogio é mais do que bem-vindo.

Se eu não estiver no MSN, mande email: confiro religiosamente.

Eu enganei todos com minhas artes malignas! E eu realmente odeio aquela música. A letra é passável, a música é um terror. Sou muito mais a versão do Vanilla Sky. Rock na veia!

Ah, detalhe: na verdade, a inspiração foi pega da música. Minha amiga me obrigava a ouvir. Mas pelo menos serviu para algo as sessões matinais de tortura com Umbrella da Rihanna. Cá entre nós, meu Umbrella é _muito_ melhor!

Adorou o Lime? – por um segundo, o rosto dela ilumina-se estranhamente, e depois volta ao original. – Obrigada!

Não sabias que fumar faz mal para a saúde?

Tentarei fazer tudo o que tenho para fazer (o que não é pouco), mas vou deixar os comentários para escanteio...

Depois de dias, meses, anos, séculos e milênios, finalmente a escritora aqui entendeu o que a tua última frase significava. Quando eu li da primeira vez, fiquei com aquele rosto de idiota e com a pergunta "O que raios é formato Script? É de comer?" na cabeça. Finalmente entendi! Pode deixar, eu não vou usar mais Script. E estou editando as minhas Fanfics, tirando todo o formato Script delas.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**mfm2885**

Gostaste mesmo? Foi algo difícil de fazer, especialmente na parte do Lemon, mas eu consegui!

Ficou bem diferente, não?

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Kanya**

Não fique ofendida, flor, eu não fiz por mal. É que a minha cabeça, para lembrar de algo, é deplorável. É culpa da minha mente, não minha (duh, a minha mente faz parte de mim).

Seria impressionante se você _não gostasse_ de uma Fanfic Itachi/Naruto com Lemon.

Não, Não! – a menina, mais do que rápida, esconde-se embaixo da mesa. – Para quê violência, Nee-chan? Nós não podemos negociar? – e ela sorri nervosamente, assustada. – Não precisamos de derramamento de sangue, não é? Minha mãe não vai gostar de limpar, sabes...

Prometo que tentarei continuar com meus talentos Lemonísticos, aperfeiçoando-os sempre!

Obrigada pelo comentário, Nee-chan!

Beijos!

* * *

**T. Taiyoo**

Bom, para fazer alguém como você ficar chocada, então é porque a história é realmente boa.

Gostou mesmo? Nossa,que bom! Você sabe que a sua opinião me importa muito, não?

Lemons Itachi/Naruto são para se anotar o Link em algum lugar indeletável! São muito raros, sabes.

"Boku no Mary-chan"? Jééésuis, apaga a luz! Que é isso?! Os direitos sobre mim continuam sendo meus! Se você quiser ser dona, entre na justiça com um pedido de posse!

Mas não terá os direitos sobre mim sem uma luta antes! – e a garota começa a declamar solenemente, como se estivesse a falar sobre algo filosófico.

Nossa, que bom que você gostou tanto... – e a menina envergonha-se por ser tão elogiada.

Mas você é suspeita, já que gosta de mim...

Obrigada pelo comentário, querida!

Beijos!

* * *

**Nayara Vanni**

Que bom que gostaste! Eu também amo Itachi/Naruto, é meu casal predileto. Quase só escrevo sobre eles mesmo...

Nossa, muito obrigada. Não sabes o que isto significa para mim. Minha função é agradar os leitores!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Leonard Ellyot**

Muito obrigada! É muito bom saber que agradei! Por sua causa e da Hyuuga-kun que eu pensei em continuar, além dos que pediram o trio Sasuke/Naruto/Itachi. O seu comentário foi decisivo para a minha decisão.

O Sasuke aparece próximo capítulo se tudo ocorrer como eu quero. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, e que goste da continuação disso!

Mas o Fluffy pode acabar por ser deixado de lado por causa dos problemas.

Mas o Lemon fica! – e a galera que é tão pervertida como a autora começa a vibrar.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Hyuuga-kun / Inu**

Você venceu, como sempre. Seu pedido é uma ordem para mim, querida. Transformei a Fanfic em Sasuke/Naruto e Itachi/Naruto, com Sakura/Hinata/Sakura. Espero que goste.

O capítulo é para você, fofa. Espero que tenha gostado.

Ah, farei um Lemon no último capítulo, ou no penúltimo! Só para acabar com limonada de ouro!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**luciaalmeida / lucia almeida martins**

Todos gostam de vez em quando de uma limonada, não?

O difícil é fazer... Deu um trabalho danado. É muito difícil fazer Lemons...

Que bom que gostaram! Que Inner pervertida! Depois ela reclama de você, não? Não tem moral para falar nada!

Mas eu me esforçarei na próxima, para ser mais forte ainda a hemorragia!

Que jorre sangue dos narizes! – e a moça começa a gargalhar sadicamente.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Comentários Finais**

Preciso comentar? Primeiro Lemon Itachi/Naruto!

Aviso que, daqui em diante, eu não atualizo porque achei trabalho de verão.

Então, até março, esqueçam de qualquer Fanfic minha, a menos que eu consiga algum tempo para escrever.

Eu tenho uma Fanfic de natal pronta, mas parece que ela vai ser postada só em março pela falta de tempo. – A autora senta no chão e deprime.

Obrigada pelos comentários.

Até a próxima!

* * *


	2. II – Plano de Separação

* * *

**Direitos Autorais**

O anime/mangá _Naruto_ pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Uso-o sem qualquer fim lucrativo.

* * *

**Advertências do Capítulo**

**Yaoi** (**Y**ama N**a**shi, **O**chi Nashi, **I**mi Nashi – No Climax, No Point, No Meaning) – Relação homossexual entre homens.

**Envolvidos:** Uchiha Itachi, Uzumaki Naruto.

**OOC** (Out Of Character – Fora Do Caráter) – Personagem que perde suas características psicológicas e comportamentais estabelecidas por seu criador.

**Envolvidos:** Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

**Comentários Iniciais**

Pediram-me uma Fanfic Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke.

Portanto, Umbrella muda de casal (anteriormente era somente Itachi/Naruto) para Itachi/Naruto e Sasuke/Naruto.

Basicamente, os irmãos dividem o loiro. – Mary ri insanamente.

Hinata e Sakura também se metem no meio, então também terá Naruto/Hinata, Naruto/Sakura e Hinata/Sakura/Hinata.

A Hinata desta Fanfic é OOC (Out Of Character) por causa da _adorável_ notícia de que Naruto tem um demônio dentro dele.

Sem mais delongas, à leitura!

* * *

–

_**Capítulo II**_

_**Plano de Separação**_

–

* * *

Três meses.

Três malditos e longos meses.

Três doces e curtos meses.

Belos.

Tortuosos.

Três meses de ódio e repulsa.

Três meses de carinho e conforto.

De escárnio, _Perdedor_, _Inútil_, _Idiota_, e outros comentários venenosos.

De _Cheguei_ e _Bem vindo ao lar_ sendo respondidos, não mais ecoando no silêncio do quarto.

Três meses de inferno.

Três meses de céu.

Naruto se sentia dividido, e não era para menos.

Há exatos três meses que ele mantinha uma relação secreta com Uchiha Itachi, em noites de lascívia, e de amor.

Há exatos três meses, logo depois do acordo de encontros furtivos, Uchiha Sasuke decidiu que era indicado voltar para Konoha justo naquele momento.

Logo quando Naruto não precisava mais dele.

Logo quando era tarde demais.

De dia ele era seguido por todos os lugares por Sasuke, e, impressionantemente, por Hinata também. A garota Hyuuga mudara e muito depois da revelação sobre Naruto. Tornara-se menos tímida, ajudara Naruto, apoiara-o, e tornara-se um tanto fria. Mas mesmo assim, Naruto não contara a ela o que acontecia. Sakura também era atenciosa com ele, mais que o normal, mas ele também não contara a ela. Sasuke muito menos, já não era seu amigo, mas ainda mexia com Naruto de uma maneira estranha.

Tudo ia bem, dentro do possível, até que Hinata percebeu que de vez em quando, justamente quando a segurança da vila tornava-se maior, Naruto sumia na floresta e voltava altas horas da madrugada. Em um desses dias ela resolveu seguí-lo. Foi fácil rastreá-lo com o Byakugan. Ela mal sabia que se arrependeria de sua decisão, pelo que achou na floresta.

Naruto estava sentado sobre as pernas do assassino do clã Uchiha, mexendo-se insinuante sobre o maior. Os dois ainda estavam de roupa, e Hinata agradecia profundamente isso.

Não sabia se sobreviveria caso tivesse pegado os dois em pleno ato.

Não sabia se sobreviveria ao ver seu Naruto entregar-se a tão vil ser.

Enquanto Naruto tinha os olhos fechados, Itachi afundava o rosto em meio aos dourados cabelos pertencentes ao Uzumaki. Inalava o odor que aquela parte desprendia, alheio ao resto do mundo. Alheio a Hinata. Mas Naruto abriu os olhos, e torpemente olhou para Hinata. Completamente excitado, demorou em processar a informação. Porém, quando conseguiu tal feito, empurrou fortemente o Uchiha para longe de si, levantando e sorrindo nervoso.

– Hinata-chan, não é nada do que você está pensando! – Naruto mexia os braços freneticamente, nervoso. Talvez fosse uma tentativa patética de desviar a atenção da moça, ou provavelmente um reflexo pelos nervos.

– Ou você achou uma nova técnica para lutar contra seus oponentes que inclua contato íntimo e quase ato sexual, ou é sim o que eu estou pensando – Hinata falou friamente, vendo Itachi, cheia de ódio. Ódio que foi devolvido na mesma escala por ele – Então, você e esse... Homem... Estavam se encontrando às escondidas este tempo todo? Desde quando?

– Desde um pouco antes do Sasuke voltar – Naruto abaixou a cabeça, resignado.

– E por que não me contou?! – Hinata estava indignada, e se sentia traída.

– Eu não achei necessário – o loiro abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

– Não achou necessário?! Você transa com um dos Nukenins mais procurados pelos ninjas das cinco nações, e não é necessário?!

– Hinata! Não coloque isto dessa maneira! – Naruto sentiu as maçãs do rosto corarem, quando ele ouviu a frase. Parecia que tudo era pior, sendo narrado pela Hyuuga.

– Ora, poupe-me Naruto! Você devia ter tido vergonha antes de ir pra cama, mato, ou sei lá, com esse daí! – Hinata destilava ódio nas suas palavras. O que o Uchiha tinha que ela não tinha?

– Meça suas palavras, Hyuuga. Caso você ofenda o Naruto-kun, eu te mato, entendeu? Só não matei até agora porque o Naruto-kun não quis. Você, e a Haruno.

– A Sakura você pode matar, é uma a menos para ficar no meu caminho... – Hinata deu de ombros, desinteressada pelo assunto.

– E no meu também... – Itachi concordou.

– Parem de conversar sobre a morte da Sakura-chan! Vocês não vão matá-la! Hinata-chan, eu e o Itachi... Er... – Naruto estava extremamente nervoso. Como explicar tudo sem parecer terrível?

– Tudo bem Hyuuga, vamos ao ponto. O que você quer para manter isso em segredo? – Itachi foi direto ao ponto, sabendo que Hinata provavelmente chantagearia-os. Era o que ele próprio faria no lugar dela.

– Vamos ver... – ela fez pose pensativa.

– Mas nem pense dizer que quer que eu fique longe do Naruto-kun. Peça algo possível, isso já faz parte do _im_possível – Naruto sorriu calidamente ao ouvir o que Itachi dissera.

– Quero que o Naruto seja meu namorado – Hinata falava como se fosse o mais normal do mundo chantagear alguém desse jeito, mas por dentro sorria triunfante e soltava fogos de artifício.

– QUÊ?! – as orbes azuis quase escaparam do rosto do loiro quando a Hyuuga propôs aquilo.

– Hyuuga... – os olhos de Itachi se entrecerraram, o ciúme começando a tomar conta do corpo do Uchiha.

– Eu sou sua amiga, Naruto. Quero o seu bem, mesmo que seja com um _sujo traidor_ – ela mirou Itachi, sorrindo com escárnio – ou um _anjo_ – e sorriu prepotente, olhando para os próprios pés.

Era mais que claro para Itachi que o 'sujo traidor' era si próprio e o 'anjo' era a Hyuuga

– Cínica – Itachi sussurrou, irado.

– Então eu e você fingiremos estar apaixonados para encobrirmos sua relação, já que se eu desconfiei, alguém provavelmente começará a desconfiar também – ela finalizou, perspicaz.

– Você é demais Hinata-chan! E eu pensando que você quisesse me afastar do Itachi! – Naruto correu até Hinata e a abraçou fortemente. Hinata sorriu calmamente, aproveitando o contato.

Quando ela olhou o Uchiha e viu o quanto ele fervia de ciúme, sorriu maldosamente para ele. Escorregou suas pálidas mãos pelo torso do menor e por baixo da camisa, piscando insinuante para o Uchiha.

Como Naruto era ingênuo. As intenções da Hyuuga eram mais que óbvias. Afastar cada vez mais Itachi de Naruto com encontros com os amigos do loiro, e lentamente apaixonar o loiro por si.

Plantar a dúvida naquela relação já cheia de complicações.

* * *

–

_**Continua**_

–

* * *

**Respostas aos Comentários**

* * *

**Hyuuga-kun / Inu**

És tu, Inu! Eu sabia que a semelhança não era mera coincidência!

É uma honra saber que tu te deste ao trabalho de vasculhar uma conta antiga somente para colocar a minha como favorita! Sinto-me honrada.

Muito obrigada mesmo!

Tu não viste nada. Um espírito maligno deve ter encarnado nela. E, acredite, ela aprontará mais. A mulher pirou na batatinha, agora vai fazer travessuras!

E eu _adoro_ isso!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas**

Duvido que alguém sobreviveria à cena. Apenas se houvesse algum banco de sangue por perto, e talvez nem assim. Sabe, o sangue escapa rápido!

Hinata do mal chega a dar calafrios no capeta! Só falta a calça de couro e o chicote.

É Fluffy, eu sei. Até eu fico enjoada de vez em quando. Quando eu fiz, estava com muito açúcar no sangue.

Não dá para colocar não, querido. O Lee e o Shikamaru não vão aparecer, além do primeiro capítulo e talvez do último. Desculpe por acabar com seus sonhos coloridos.

Reminiscências? Vou ver daqui a pouco!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Sinstanter**

Claro, o Naruto é muito para um sozinho. Tem que ser de dois para cima! Eu tenho até pena do Naruto, já que vai ter que aguentar problemas em dobro.

Mas o prazer é em dobro também!

Sim, seria bem interessante! Ótima ideia, vou ver se encaixo na trama.

O Naruto mais Seme? Não sei... Vou tentar, tudo bem? Não garanto nada. Só posso fazer dele uma pessoa mais decidida, acho.

A Hinata nem mostrou ainda suas garrinhas! Ela está boazinha, por enquanto. A síndrome de timidez dela fundiu o cérebro! Ela ficou maluca!

Eu estou pensando em como vai ser a briga do Sasuke e do Itachi! Os dois irmãos berrando que nem duas bichas afetadas algo do tipo "O bofe é meeeeeeeeeu!".

Acho que o Naruto morria se visse isto.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**nandinhabaka-chan**

Era one-shot, mas o pessoal insistiu e eu acabei por alimentar a história e fazer dela uma long-shot.

Não, você não é ignorante! É mesmo para se ficar confuso, com Fanfics long-shot não saindo do lugar e as one-shot tendo continuação.

A minha missão é colocar fogo até o céu!

Quem será que é o ET?

"_Em uma nave espacial, viajando pelo universo..._

Hinata estava amarrada em uma cadeira, cercada por ETs.

– Er... So-Socorro?

_No planeta das Fanfics, em Umbrella..._

O ET farsante ria maquiavelicamente.

– Muahahahahaha, a raposinha fofa é minha!!"

Isso que dá atiçar a minha imaginação...

Esta nova Hinata deu medo em todos, mas tem uma explicação para estar tão doida: o fato do Naruto ser Jinchuuriki deu um curto no cérebro dela.

Isso aí, movimento Itachi/Naruto no ar!

_Nunca_ que eu vou separar meus lindos! Nunca!

Fase Itachi/Naruto? Bem-vinda ao time! Eu entrei na fase, e nunca mais saí dela!

Huhu, todos gostam de Lemon. Doses de Vitamina C diária ajudam no fortalecimento do sistema imunológico!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Kanya**

Bom, se quiser eu posso mentir... Se você prefere. Mas pior cego é aquele que não quer ver.

Mas eu vou remediar isto, prometo! Com um lindo Ménage Sasuke/Naruto/Itachi!

Acalme-se, Nee-chan!

Kyuubi/Naruto eu já fiz. Você gostou, não? Agora, Itachi/Hinata complica... Talvez um dia, quem sabe.

Hinata tomou Whisky do capeta. Foi o cão que colocou para ela beber!

Sim, matemos os Uchihas a sapatadas!

Você espera a continuação, e eu espero a boa vontade do meu computador e do meu cérebro.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**luciaalmeida / lucia almeida martins**

Não estava interessante antes? – e a moça senta no canto e chora, deprimida. – Bem, é verdade mesmo...

Eu ia fazer somente uma one-shot, mas pediram continuação então eu fui lá e continuei! Tudo que vocês desejarem.

Sasuke e Sakura fazem um pacto! Agora as coisas pegam fogo!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**mfm2885**

E não iria ter continuação mesmo! Mas pediram, então eu continuei! Acabei por ter algumas ideias, e se não escrevesse, minha mente me incomodaria pela eternidade.

Não, comédia literal é que não vai ser mesmo. Mas de vez em quando vai ser possível dar boas risadas.

Boa parte da Fanfic vai ficar _bem longe_ do humor mesmo. Mas sempre vem algum louco para atrapalhar o clima nostálgico da Fanfic.

E pobres dos personagens, eu vou praticamente açoitá-los! Não tenho pena de nenhum deles mesmo.

Espero que tenhas gostado da continuação.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**danypop**

Não chora, querida! Não tem razão para chorar, ema do meu coração! Se chorar, eu choro junto!

Num chora num eminha do meu colação q eu xolo também. (Ema também).

Já coloquei a continuação no ar, não chore!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Hyuuga-kun / Inu**

Só você mesmo para mandar dois comentários em um capítulo só! E como dois usuários!

Acalme-se, tu verás o Sasuke se roendo de ciúme.

Sim, Naruto sendo o centro das atenções e Uchihas se matando por ciúme do citado anteriormente é muito bom!

A Sakura aparecerá também, descobrindo que é Yuri. E o Sasuke ardendo de ciúme!

Não precisa pedir, que eu já coloquei! Divirta-se, fofa!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Larii chan**

O resto pode demorar um pouco (ou muito), dependendo da bondade do meu cérebro e do meu computador.

E você vai vê-lo ardendo de ciúme! Na verdade, maioria dos que me escreveram compartilham de seu desejo. Eu mesma quero vê-lo se roer e morder de ciúme.

A Sakura infelizmente terá par e será importante, senão eu sumia com ela. Não posso matar. Além do mais, ela não vai atrapalhar e vai ainda ajudar!

Pelo menos a Sakura já vai começar a sofrer!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Hyuuga-kun / Inu**

Meu Deus, não implore por favor. Assim corta meu coração...

A atualização já foi feita, acalme-se.

Desculpe por demorar tanto, eu sou uma desalmada mesmo.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**miateixeira**

Eu sei, eu já acabei por me impressionar e chorar com algumas Fanfics bobinhas também. Uma delas foi a primeira Yaoi que eu li. Chorei na frente do computador.

O cliché, quando inova levemente, torna-se uma coisa bem diferente, e acaba por impressionar mesmo. O desespero do Naruto deu um toque interessante. Espero que tenha retratado bem o desespero dele por causa das palavras proferidas por Sasuke.

Obrigada, que bom saber que meu objetivo foi concluído. Eu queria que as pessoas sentissem doer nelas como doía no Naruto ser traído pelo melhor amigo e abandonado por seus pilares. Basicamente, ficar sem chão.

Nossa, você chorou? Então acho que superei minhas expectativas, se consegui emocionar tanto...

Foi natural o jeito do Itachi. Não é natural para o Itachi do Masashi Kishimoto, mas sim para o que eu sei que se esconde atrás daquela capa de frieza. O Itachi é doce, não aquele monstro. Eu sei que é.

As palavras saíram naturalmente, nada muito elaborado. Eu queria mostrar a fragilidade do Itachi por mostrar sentimentos, mas o esforço dele por consolar o Jinchuuriki.

Você definiu perfeitamente. Creio que eram coisas escondidas no fundo do meu coração. Eu nunca fui muito bem consolada quando chorei, então acho que queria compensar no Naruto. Falar o que eu gostaria de ouvir quando as lágrimas escapassem de meus olhos. Acho que é isso. E parece que, no fim, quem trama coisas secretas pelas nossas costas é você, lendo tão bem meus sentimentos.

Sim, Vitamina C fortalece o sistema imunológico e evita resfriados e agravamentos de gripes. Então, tome bastante!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**miateixeira**

Pois é, você está viva para viver isto. Eu também nunca pensei em estar viva para escrever isto.

Hinata foi corrompida por toda a maldade que havia em volta dela. O cinismo dela me assusta, a cada palavra que escrevo. Ela ficou maluca de vez, sabe.

A moça estava com o controle da situação, tinha mais é que manejá-la a seu favor e desfrutar do momento.

Se eu tenho medo? Óbvio! Acha que eu me escondo em um lugar isolado para escrever por qual motivo? Para me esconder da fúria do Uchiha. Eu arranquei dele seu adorado Naruto, ele provavelmente deseja minha cabeça.

Eu já pensei por este ângulo. Se Itachi não fosse um personagem de ficção, eu já teria parado há tempos.

Mas como ele não é, é óbvio que eu me esforçarei em continuar!

E pode deixar, eu irei tomar cuidado. Tenho que sobreviver para continuar, não?

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Comentários Finais**

E finalmente o fim do segundo capítulo!

Impressionante o comportamento da Hinata, não?

Meu Deus, acho que a Hinata foi possuída pelo demônio! E se não foi, é algo bem próximo disto.

Itachi provavelmente irá matá-la, mas é só esperar para ver. Se fosse eu no lugar dele, sequestrava o Naruto e levava-o para longe da psycho-Hinata.

Francamente, a mulher enlouqueceu! Pirou na batatinha, escorregou na maionese!

E, acreditem, no próximo capítulo acontecerão mais surpresas! Caso se impressionaram com esta, na próxima cairão da cadeira! Mas, até lá, deixo-os com a pulga atrás da orelha. – Mary ri maldosamente.

Até a próxima!

* * *


	3. III – Ajuda Mútua

* * *

**Direitos Autorais**

O anime/mangá _Naruto_ pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Uso-o sem qualquer fim lucrativo.

* * *

**Advertências do Capítulo**

**Shounen-ai** (Shounen – Menino; Ai – Amor.) – Relação homossexual entre homens, insinuada ou leve.

**Envolvidos: **Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Shoujo-ai** (Shoujo – Menina; Ai – Amor.) – Relação homossexual entre mulheres, insinuada ou leve.

**Envolvidos: **Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata.

**OOC** (Out Of Character – Fora Do Caráter) – Personagem que perde suas características psicológicas e comportamentais estabelecidas por seu criador.

**Envolvidos:** Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**Comentários Iniciais**

Todas as minhas Fanfics em andamento estão ou serão atualizadas por esta semana.

Capítulo fora da realidade de tão estranho!

Espero que aproveitem, porque eu ri escrevendo.

Claro, eu amo fazer o Sasuke sofrer mesmo... – Mary leva pedrada de um _Sasukefã_, mais conhecido como _Sasukete_.

À leitura!

* * *

–

_**Capítulo III**_

_**Ajuda Mútua**_

–

* * *

Sasuke mal aguentava mais. Queria matar Hyuuga Hinata. E aquele desejo, dia a dia, crescia cada vez mais. Sobrepassava até a vontade de matar seu irmão!

Quem aquela vadia pensava que era para passar a mão em Naruto na frente de todos?! Se era assim na frente dos outros, Sasuke nem gostava de imaginar como seria fora dos olhares curiosos... Não! Não podia e nem queria imaginar seu loirinho fazendo aquele tipo de coisas com a Hyuuga, coisas que ele próprio queria fazer com o menino! _Seu_ menino, e ponto final!

Ele se contorcia sobre a cama por horas, sem conseguir dormir. Era um inferno. Pensava recorrentemente "Onde os dois estão agora? O que estão fazendo?". As dúvidas carcomiam seu cérebro, e as imagens mentais do que os dois poderiam estar fazendo afetavam Sasuke mais do que o esperado.

Ele queria correr até a Hyuuga e estrangulá-la, e depois beijar Naruto na frente de todos. E berrar o mais alto possível algo como _Eu o amo, ele é meu! Ninguém pode sequer encostar nele sem minha autorização!!_. Mas não podia.

Na verdade, podia. Mas seu orgulho o impedia. Além do mais, Naruto podia estar apaixonado por aquela vaca. Não que ele não fosse trilhões de vezes melhor que ela. Claro que era. O loirinho devia ver que ele era melhor, e correr atrás dele como todas as garotas e alguns garotos da vila.

Maldita Hyuuga! Por que, entre todas as garotas, justo ela não poderia estar perdidamente apaixonada por Sasuke e correndo atrás dele, como toda garota normal? O mundo era realmente cruel. Justo a garota que ele queria tirar da jogada estava apaixonada pelo _seu_ Naruto.

Mas ela que tomasse cuidado com as próprias costas. Kunais poderiam voar _acidentalmente_ em sua direção. E, obviamente, Sasuke poderia alegar que apenas estava ajudando Hinata a fortalecer seu Byakugan com ataques que ela nem esperava. Hiashi, do jeito que era, culparia-a por ser incompetente, e não a ele por tentativa de assassinato.

Maldita vida.

Maldita Hyuuga.

Maldito loirinho lindo e burro demais para perceber como Sasuke era perfeito e Hinata uma sem graça.

E maldito Itachi!

Sim, maldito irmão mais velho que Sasuke tinha. Correr atrás dele e fazer tudo por poder foi a coisa mais idiota que Sasuke já fez. Aquele poder todo não valeu a pena, já que Sasuke acabou desistindo da vingança e indo para Konoha, não aguentando de saudades do seu Naruto.

Ele, uma vez, foi para a casa de Naruto, e falou barbaridades para ele. Isso era somente para o loiro não ir mais a sua procura, e para evitar deixar aquele lindo pescocinho bronzeado exposto aos perigos da Akatsuki. Queria que ele ficasse em Konoha, e que não o visse mais. Mas o moreno acabou por quase desfalecer de saudade, porque não via mais Naruto, já que Naruto não o caçava mais. Ele acabou voltando para Konoha, jogando tudo para o alto. E quando voltou, Naruto simplesmente fez de conta que ele não existia! Semanas depois, namorava com a herdeira do clã Hyuuga.

Se a matasse, ganharia um castigo muito alto?

Francamente... Havia passado tempo demais com Orochimaru...

Sasuke levantou-se da cama, não aguentando mais ficar pensando naquela cabeça loira. Resolveu dar uma volta. Caminhou durante um tempo, até achar uma garota de cabelos róseos olhando pro chão, com um rosto triste, sentada num banco de praça. O banco de praça em que ele próprio a deitara quando sumiu com Orochimaru.

– Sakura... – o Uchiha andou até a garota, e sentou ao lado dela. Realmente, estava desesperado. Conversar com Sakura seria a última coisa que ele faria, mas para esquecer Naruto por pelo menos alguns segundos, ele faria de tudo – Você parece triste... – ele tentou ser o mais gentil possível, mas ainda lembrava do jeito irritante dela. Esperava que ela se lançasse sobre ele e gritasse como uma histérica, pedindo para sair com ele. Mas isso nunca aconteceu.

– Sasuke-kun... Você sabe... Como você se sentiria... Ao saber que gosta de alguém... Diferente demais de você? Que nunca vai te olhar...

– Eu não sei. Talvez triste... – Sasuke achou que a garota se referia a ele, e só então notou que ela chorava.

– Eu... Sempre planejei 'Irei casar com Sasuke-kun, e então todos irão me respeitar, e não irão mais me olhar como se eu fosse um inseto com testa grande'. Eu queria que parassem de me zoar, e se eu namorasse com Sasuke-kun, eles parariam. Além do mais, queria ser igual aos outros. E todas as meninas gostavam do Sasuke-kun... – Sasuke suspirou, sabia que dali em diante vinha uma declaração de amor do tipo 'mas agora eu realmente amo você, e quero que fique comigo!'. Estava terrivelmente errado – E eu só percebi agora que nunca amei Sasuke-kun, e nem nunca vou amar...

– Como? – ele arregalou os olhos, chocado.

– Então eu achei que eu amava Naruto, mas que Sasuke-kun o ofuscava com seu ar de superioridade. E eu realmente vi que Naruto é superior a Sasuke-kun, porque tem uma alma nobre e sem malícia, e eu acreditei estar apaixonada por ele – Sasuke franziu o cenho. Matar Hyuuga estava em seus planos, mas se Sakura queria entrar na lista, ele nem se incomodava – Errada de novo – Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas. Então ela não iria ser morta... – Eu ouvi o anúncio de Hinata-san e Naruto-kun de namoro...

_Os 9 novatos, mais Sai e o time Gai estavam juntos tomando Sake num barzinho. Tsunade, Shizune e Jiraya também estavam lá. Hinata sorriu maldosamente. Era a hora. Ela viu de relance um par de olhos escarlate, e sabia à quem pertenciam._

_– Quero anunciar algo! – Hinata sorria vitoriosamente, como se estivesse à cinco centímetros de conquistar seu prêmio. Todos se calaram – Eu e Naruto-kun estamos namorando!_

_Todos tiveram reações diferentes, mas algumas puderam ser melhor vistas:_

_Naruto sorriu nervosamente. Engoliu em seco, corando._

_Neji franziu o cenho, ciumento de sua prima. Não confiava em Naruto para ficar com ela. Na realidade, não confiava em ninguém para tal tarefa. Mas acreditava que Naruto era um homem honrado. O menos pior de todos._

_Sakura arregalou os olhos, como se tivesse perdido algo. A cor sumiu de seu rosto, e sua expressão facial contorceu-se para uma de completo susto._

_Sasuke também arregalou os olhos, e logo apertou tanto o vidro de Sake em suas mãos que o espatifou em pedaços. Os pedaços do vidro penetraram em sua carne, dissipando um pouco seus pensamentos. Ele saiu correndo para o banheiro, com seu próprio sangue escorrendo entre seus dedos._

_Jiraya riu, e disse que Naruto era esperto. Tinha escolhido a menina mais peituda da aldeia. Acabou por levar um soco de Neji, e um de Tsunade._

_Hinata riu, feliz. Parecia que tinha conseguido o que queria._

_Os olhos escarlate, que só foram notados por ela, denotavam tristeza._

– Eu fui ao banheiro logo depois... – Sasuke comentou, parecendo desinteressado. Na realidade, estava furioso. Ele sentava do lado de Sakura para esquecer Naruto, e ela o lembrava justamente da noite que ele queria esquecer!

– Eu a amo... – Sakura falou, quase inaudivelmente.

– Fale mais alto, Sakura – Como uma garota tão barulhenta conseguia, de uma hora para outra, ficar tão quieta?

– Não amo nem Sasuke-kun nem Naruto-kun. Não amo um homem... Amo Hinata, por isso que é impossível. Somos duas mulheres... – Sakura voltou a chorar, baixinho – Eu sempre a admirei de longe! Queria ser como ela, queria estar perto dela, sentí-la perto de mim... Nunca notei quando me apaixonei, mas eu mascarei o ciúme pensando que gostava de Naruto – Sasuke sorriu, aquilo era perfeito!

– Você não pode desistir. Você nunca me deixou em paz, até eu sair de Konoha. Agora você não vai simplesmente desistir, já que tem certeza de seus sentimentos.

– Sasuke-kun...! – Sakura levantou a cabeça, olhando os olhos ônix. Sorriu feliz, a esperança a embargando com cada palavra proferida pelo moreno.

– Não se preocupe, irei ajudar você – Sasuke também sorriu, e abraçou a Haruno. Se ela conquistasse Hinata, Naruto seria somente dele. Ou então continuaria solteiro, e isso garantiria sua posse sobre o Uzumaki.

– Eu... Sou uma mulher, e ela também... – os medos voltavam a atormentar Sakura, mas Sasuke interveio rapidamente. Não podia perder aquela aliada.

– Isso não importa. Vocês são mulheres, mas existem muitas que vivem como casal. Não é errado, Sakura. Você não deve se centrar no que é certo ou errado, e sim que deve conquistar a Hyuuga.

– Mas e o Naruto...? – ela perguntou, preocupada.

– Eu... Gosto dele...

– O que?! – Sakura se afastou do Uchiha, e riu divertida – Eu nunca teria chance com você mesmo, não é? Deve gostar do Naruto a tempos, e ninguém nem percebeu. Claro, você agia como se o odiasse, mas sempre o protegia de tudo...

– Hunf... – ele virou o rosto, enrubescendo levemente.

– Ama-o desde antes de ter saído de Konoha, não é? Eu bem que percebia os olhares furtivos, mas nunca imaginei que você quisesse beijá-lo, e sim socá-lo!

– Realmente, havia muitas vezes que eu queria socá-lo por ser tão burro, mas tinha outras... Bem, não interessa. O assunto é você e a Hinata.

– Como se eu não soubesse que quer me usar para separar os dois e deixar o Naruto livre para você... Isso não é só eu e a Hinata, é nós quatro.

– Tudo bem, confesso que quero a Hyuuga muito longe do Naruto. Você vai me ajudar ou não?

– Não se irrite, Sasuke-kun. Claro que eu ajudo! Hinata será minha, e Naruto será seu. Será ajuda mútua. Feito? – ela estendeu a mão, sorridente. Bem sabia que Sasuke até mataria para ter Naruto em suas mãos. Ele seria um aliado valioso.

– Feito – ele estendeu a mão, satisfeito.

Sasuke e Sakura apertaram as mãos.

* * *

–

_**Continua**_

–

* * *

**Respostas aos Comentários**

* * *

**Anjo Setsuna**

Sim, tenha medo! Sakura aliou-se ao Sasuke mesmo. Para ver como o amor pode cegar as pessoas...

Quando uma pessoa está desesperada, faz qualquer coisa! Até se aliar com o inimigo declarado do companheiro de equipe.

E a filosofia do Capitão Nascimento faz-se verdade! Exatamente, "Isto vai dar merda". E pior que vai mesmo.

O comentário não é idiota não! Na verdade, é a mais pura verdade (e eu fazendo repetições escrotas da palavra). Vai dar merda mesmo!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Kanya**

Não, não vai ter Itachi/Hinata. O Itachi é do Naruto e a Hinata é da Sakura. Somente tensões entre os dois, que podem ser consideradas com segundas intenções.

Sim, o Sasuke tirará cascões do Naruto. Irá praticamente comê-lo vivo (não no sentido literal da palavra). E depois acabará por devorá-lo mesmo. Mas o Itachi não ficará atrás, prometo.

Bom, você pode fazer uma Fanfic Sasuke/Sakura, é tortura maior do que o vodoo. Pelo menos na minha opinião.

Sim, sapatadas nos Uchihas!

Eu sei que a aliança dos dois é bizarra, mas o casal feito pelos dois é mais bizarro, e os fãs brasileiros de Naruto adoram...

Um dia eu farei uma Sasuke/Sakura, somente para ver os comentários! Seria hilário.

Eu farei as continuações o mais rápido possível, somente depende da boa vontade do meu computador e do meu cérebro.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**nandinhabaka-chan**

Não, você não bebeu! E a Tsunade não bebe "Uns a mais", e sim _um monte_ a mais. Mas, sim, Sasuke e Sakura são aliados e dominarão o mundo!

Eu não duvido da falta de caráter do ET Hinata, que seria suficiente para drogar alguém sem sentir remorso. Porém, é a realidade. Os dois estão fazendo uma dupla para acabar com o Naruto/Hinata desta Fanfic.

Mas Sakura está passável nesta Fanfic. Ela, pelo menos, entrou por amor à Hinata, e não com intenções malévolas. Ela foi é enganada pelo Uchiha. E acho que, fazendo par com ela, a Hinata para de ficar louca. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Sim, o Sasuke terá o Naruto para si por alguns momentos. Provavelmente, até o Itachi torturá-lo e matá-lo. E acredito que isto não demorará muito a acontecer.

E a Hinata está voltando ao normal! – um disco voador sobrevoa a autora, e ela acena para ele. – Tchau, ET!

Muito obrigada, é ótimo saber que eu agrado.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Danizinha**

Sim, minhas Fanfics em geral são um pandemônio mesmo. Loucas da primeira à última linha. Sabe, eu não gosto muito de cliché. Além do mais, se todos fazem de um jeito, que tal inovarmos um pouco? Mas, mesmo assim, acabo seguindo um padrão, pelo menos em relação às minhas próprias Fanfics.

Nossa, que bom que você gostou! A minha função é agradar quem comenta, então meu objetivo está cumprido!

Mas, voltando às minhas Fanfics, todas são meio malucas:

_Red Moon_ – A que tem mais pé no chão. Tem mais senso, é mais de acordo com o mangá, tem os personagens mais dentro do caráter, e tem ação com toques de romance. Mesmo assim, possui muito mais trama do que romance.

_Umbrella_ – Um Fluffy dramático, que eu não faço ideia de para onde vai. Tem um pouco de humor, e é sexualmente intenso.

_O que aconteceu com Konoha?_ – A história mais sem nexo de todo o nosso site, em qualquer linguagem. Puro humor, personagens ao mesmo tempo dentro e fora do caráter, e as situações mais malucas e inimagináveis.

_Sete Dias_ – Esta situa-se na beirada do nexo e da falta dele, pendurada por um fio finíssimo. Tem toques de drama, de seriedade, ação, e muito humor.

_Profissões_ – O descarregador das minhas ideias Itachi/Naruto, que varia da falta de nexo até a extrema adesão de cultura ao leitor.

_Ditados Populares_ – Uma tragédia estranha, pequena e um pouco comovente.

_Escondido nas Sombras_ – Fanfic louca que começa com drama e termina em humor.

_Sequestrado_ – Uma história que não deu certo, com muito Lemon e pouco conteúdo. Quase um PWP.

Se tu te interessaste em uma, é só ir à lista das minhas Fanfics.

Muito obrigada por ter gostado! É o que me dá mais vontade para escrever!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Hyuuga-kun / Inu**

Não, a coisa que eu menos quero no mundo é te matar, querida. Eu te adoro! Imagina, eu, matando umas das pessoas que comenta as minhas histórias e que eu adoro tanto! Inconcebível!

Eu sou louca, sempre faço tudo de improviso. Então é bom se acostumar, senão você terá um susto atrás do outro.

Eu atualizei _O que aconteceu com Konoha?_, e está ridículo. Bom, este era o objetivo mesmo... A fuinha, o falcão e a raposa que se cuide,, porque daqui a pouco é a vez deles serem massacrados por minhas gentis mãos.

Então pise no acelerador, fofa! Mas as Fanfics não irão fugir de você. Se bem que teve uma vez que eu fui conferir uma Fanfic, e a autora tinha deletado... mas aqui você não corre este perigo! A menos que o site delete...

Sim, Sakura indo para o lado Yuri da força. Fazer o quê, né? Mas agora ela não atrapalha mais, dizendo algo como "Sasuke-kun, eu te amo!" ou "Naruto, eu descobri que te amo!". É sempre perigoso trabalhar com alguém volúvel como a Sakura, não se sabe se ela pode mudar de opinião.

Meu trabalho é te surpreender! A Fanfic não atrairia se fosse previsível, não é?

Obrigada por gostar!

E a pergunta que não quer calar: O que o Sasuke fará com o Naruto vulnerável?

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**danypop**

Calma, não chora! Tudo bem, se você está chorando de felicidade... então está legal.

Eu também te amo!

Não, não precisa chorar não! Eu vou continuar, prometo!

Emoguxa do meu colação, gostou do capítulo? Num xola num senum eu cholo também!

O capítulo ficou estranho, mas eu gostei.

Espero que tenha te agradado também, emoguxa!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Rock's Leely**

Sim, tenha medo da Hinata! Ela é louca, bateu com a cabeça na marquise e bebeu uns a mais. Isto é que dá ficar perto da Tsunade.

Mas ela está amolecendo, graças à... SAKURA?! Acho que quem bateu com a cabeça fui eu...

Itachi/Naruto é sempre lindo e fofo, e com o Itachi caramelado e cheio de açúcar tudo fica ainda mais fofo e estranho. Intrigante, sim!

Prometo tentar continuar rápido, sim?

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**T. Taiyoo**

Nem _eu_ sabia que ia ter continuação, então relaxa. Eu ia fazer disto somente uma one-shot, mas pediram um Sasuke/Naruto/Itachi e também a continuação, então eu juntei tudo e bati no liquidificador. Deu nisto.

Gostou? Mesmo? – e a autora entra em um estado temporário de Nirvana.

Sim, Yuri é ótimo mesmo! Adooooro! Culpa do Aldebaran , que me mandou um Link de uma Ino/Sakura mais que perfeita.

Credo, possessividade... Bom, eu sempre gostei de possessividade... – e a autora cobre a própria boca com a mão, sabendo que disse algo errado. – Ferrei-me.

Juro que quase morri de vergonha escrevendo os capítulos, mas fazer o quê. Esta história é muito apimentada... Acho que eu tenho sangue espanhol nas veias, já que eles que são os _calientes_.

Obrigada pelo comentário, flor!

Beijos!

* * *

**Comentários Finais**

Como eu disse neste mesmo espaço, na última atualização, iria ter mais umas surpresas.

E que surpresas!

Quem esperaria que o Sasuke, remoendo-se de inveja, iria recorrer logo à _Sakura_, que sempre estivera no pé dele?

Como diz Capitão Nascimento: Isso vai dar _merda_!

Acho que vou ter que aumentar o rating por causa dos meus lindos palavrões...

Se bem que já está no rating M, não dá para ser maior... Por causa dos Lemons, e exclusivamente deles. E em falar de Lemon... Mais surpresas à frente, e tem a ver com Lemon!

Colem com _Super Bonder_ suas cadeiras no chão, porque se não fizerem, irão cair delas ao lerem os próximos capítulos!

Comprem os guarda-chuvas, porque a chuva vem vindo!

Sem mais delongas, até a próxima!

* * *


	4. IV – Entendimento

* * *

**Direitos Autorais**

O anime/mangá _Naruto_ pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Uso-o sem qualquer fim lucrativo.

* * *

**Advertências do Capítulo**

**Yuri** – Relação homossexual entre mulheres.

**Envolvidos:** Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata.

**Orange** (Laranja) – Relação sexual homossexual entre mulheres, detalhada.

**Envolvidos:** Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

**Comentários Iniciais**

Odiadores de Orange, cuidado!

Ou melhor (na verdade, eu diria pior), fujam para as montanhas!

Este capítulo é quase (ou totalmente) Yuri.

E tem Orange, sim senhores.

Espero que agrade, já que eu me esforcei bastante para fazer isso.

Eu não tinha a mínima ideia de como fazer Orange, já que só li um.

Então, peço que não sejam muito rígidos.

Bom, à leitura!

* * *

–

_**Capítulo IV**_

_**Entendimento**_

–

* * *

Sakura mal conseguia crer no tamanho da confusão em que se metera. Quando chegou mesmo naquela situação?

Sasuke havia feito uma festa na mansão Uchiha para comemorar o namoro de Naruto e Hinata – que, conforme as intenções dos dois, não iria durar muita coisa –, de acordo com os planos do Uchiha e da Haruno. Para que a festa? É sempre bom ter o prêmio que se quer conquistar em vista, e aproveitar as oportunidades para separar e conquistar. Naquele momento, Sasuke e Naruto tomavam Vodka, enquanto Sakura tentava juntar uma frase inteira sem gaguejar como uma tola.

– Eu não sou a única que parece ter gagueira por aqui, Haruno... – Hinata sorriu maliciosamente para Sakura, que corou fugazmente.

– Vo-Você não tem ma-mais isso...

– É, talvez fosse doença. Passou de mim para você – Hinata comentou, desinteressada, olhando para o balcão de bebidas. Local este onde seu namorado e Uchiha Sasuke bebiam Vodka.

Hinata olhou para a menina com aspecto inocente à sua frente, e franziu o cenho. Somente então percebeu. Sakura estava a prendendo ali, para que Naruto e Sasuke ficassem sozinhos! Hinata tinha que fazer algo, antes que Naruto abrisse o bico sobre Itachi. Tudo ia para o inferno se o Uchiha menor descobrisse. Ela perderia a monopolização do segredo, o seu ás de copas para ficar perto do loiro.

– Hinata-san?

– Siga-me, Sakura – Hinata levantou-se na mesa, e andou para fora da festa, para os corredores que levavam aos quartos. Quando chegou em um lugar onde ninguém passava, resolveu se pronunciar – Por quê? Se amas Naruto, podes ter certeza que ele não será seu caso me afastes dele. Você está fazendo papel de tola. O Uchiha disse para nos separar, para depois você conquistá-lo? Informo uma novidade para você, Haruno. Ele está te usando. _Ele_ ficará com Naruto-kun.

– E-Eu...

– Ora, onde está toda a convicção daquela Sakura de doze anos? Esfumou-se durante o tempo? Realmente, Sakura, eu esperava bem mais de você...

Hinata andava novamente para dentro da festa, para cuidar do que era seu. Porém, sentiu as mãos delicadas da Haruno a segurarem com força. Quem diria que mãos assim poderiam destruir o chão em volta de si somente com um soco?

– Hi-Hinata-san... Sasuke-kun disse para que eu en-enfrentasse... Mas... É tão difícil... – a garota baixou a cabeça, e fechou os olhos, largando o pulso da outra.

– Un... O que tem para falar, Sakura? – Hinata usou um tom gentil com Sakura, e levantou o queixo dela com um dedo, sorrindo docemente. Tinha curiosidade, talvez pudesse tirar proveito da informação de Sakura. Sakura, por sua vez, enchia-se de valor ao olhar os olhos cor de lavanda de Hinata.

– Eu te amo! – Sakura gritou a plenos pulmões, e abraçou Hinata com todas as forças, para não deixá-la ir. Hinata arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Ela tinha quase certeza de que a Haruno gostava de Naruto, e não dela.

– Sa-Sakura... Vo-Você pode ter se en-enganado... – repentinamente, Hinata sentiu novamente aquele sentimento que a fazia sentir uma barreira para falar.

– Não me ache estranha, ou nojenta. Por favor! Eu não suportaria! – Sakura se afastou de Hinata, e logo se aproximou novamente, beijando a Hyuuga.

No começo, a Haruno apenas mexia os lábios em uma carícia tímida, conhecendo a boca alheia. As duas tinham as bochechas coradas, cheias de vergonha. As mãos de Sakura se encontraram com as de Hinata, e as duas entrelaçaram os dedos. Abriram as bocas, deixando que as línguas se encontrassem, o que não demorou muito em acontecer.

Hinata lentamente explorava a boca da outra menina, nem acreditando que fazia aquilo por vontade própria. Ela não amava Naruto? As duas meninas romperam o beijo, e os olhos se encontraram. Hinata tinha que controlar a situação, se não ela nem sabia o que poderia acontecer. Ela sorriu maliciosamente para a outra e resolveu que talvez ter algum tipo de relação com aquela garota poderia ajudá-la em ser mais experiente para conquistar Naruto. Era óbvio que o Uchiha maior tinha experiência, e disso Hinata carecia. Se ela e Sakura tivessem relações sexuais, talvez ela poderia conquistar mais rapidamente o loiro. Essa era a desculpa de Hinata para o crescente desejo de ficar com Sakura, de tê-la por perto. De sentir-se, nem que por um momento, dona dela.

– Sakura-chan, que tal pularmos a parte do '_Eu te amo_'e '_Eu também de amo_' e ir direto aos finalmente? – Hinata sorriu para a Haruno, e a pegou pela mão, praticamente arrastando-a para um quarto vazio.

– O que pretende, Hinata? – Sakura piscou, não entendendo.

– Minha doce flor de cerejeira – Hinata procurava falar docemente, para não assustar a outra. Sakura havia somente se declarado e a outra já queria levá-la para a cama – Eu desejo pertencer à você, querida. Meu coração é seu – Hinata mentia descaradamente, ao seu ver – Desejo também que você pertença somente a mim – Sakura sorria com felicidade em seus olhos verdes, o que fazia com que o coração de Hinata se encolhesse de dor por fazer tamanha atrocidade com a menina – Eu te amo – Sakura correu até ela, e a abraçou fortemente, rindo de felicidade.

– Eu também, meu amor! – Sakura se sentia nas nuvens. Nunca pensou que se sentiria tão feliz.

– Eu já disse que desejo possuí-la, Sakura – Hinata deixou uma mão escapar por baixo da camisa da outra – Você deixa? – a Hyuuga sussurrou no ouvido de Sakura, fazendo com que a outra sentisse um arrepio. Hinata sorriu maldosamente, não sabia o porquê, mas adorava abalar Sakura.

– Eu... Sim – Sakura escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Hinata, que sorriu.

– Então não existe mal em eu fazer isto, não é? – dito isto, Hinata conseguiu tocar um dos seios da outra, que arregalou os olhos.

– N-Não... – Sakura corou, sentindo-se desprotegida Tinha suas dúvidas, mas o amor que sentia por Hinata acabava com seu raciocínio lógico. Hinata a guiou até a cama do quarto e deixou que as duas caíssem. Hinata em cima, Sakura em baixo.

Hinata tirou rapidamente a camisa que Sakura levava, e a jogou para um canto qualquer. Abriu o sutiã, e esse levou o mesmo destino que a primeira peça de roupa. A Hyuuga começou a deslizar a boca e a língua pelo pescoço da Haruno, e tirar a própria camisa. Ela escorregava a língua pela curvatura do pescoço, mordia e lambia levemente, enquanto a Haruno gemia. Hinata corava de vez em quando, quando lembrava o que estava fazendo. Ela conseguiu finalmente tirar a própria camisa, e o sutiã, ficando na mesma condição que a Haruno. Sakura esforçou-se em ser mais participativa, e começou a recorrer com as mãos o corpo de Hinata. Hinata passou as mãos pelos seios de Sakura, e apertou levemente os mamilos, fazendo Sakura gemer de um jeito diferente. Passou a língua pelo mamilo, e chupou levemente. Sakura gemeu novamente. Era um ponto sensível.

Sakura passava as mãos nos seios da Hyuuga, esfregando as palmas da mão contra os mamilos eretos, fazendo Hinata gemer. As duas se separaram, com muito calor. Sakura se aproximou da Hyuuga e a beijou, as línguas se encontrando libidinosamente fora das bocas, em um movimento sensual. As duas se abraçaram, e gemeram ao sentir pele com pele. Hinata puxou a saia de Sakura para baixo, e logo a calcinha. Sakura corou, nua.

Não tinha volta atrás. Na verdade, nunca teve. Ela sentiu a mão de Hinata escorregar por entre suas pernas e por dentro dos lábios maiores, indo até os lábios menores e roçando dentro deles. Sakura gemer alto, e sentiu cada célula de seu corpo se estremecer ao ter seu clítoris tocado.

Sakura deitou-se, segurando firmemente os lençóis entre seus dedos. Hinata tirou o resto das roupas que tinha, subindo sobre a outra. Hinata ficou sobre Sakura, apoiada nos cotovelos e joelhos. Sakura corou novamente. Aquilo era realmente íntimo. Hinata novamente pousou as mãos dentro da vagina da outra, que gemeu. Hinata introduziu um dedo, enquanto descendia pelo corpo da parceira, dando beijos por todo o corpo da outra. Sakura apenas gemia, nublada pelo prazer. Depois de alguns minutos, Hinata introduzia mais um segundo e logo um terceiro dedo, e os movia em compasso, acariciando o interior da outra. A língua dela lambia a vulva, o que fazia a outra estremecer de prazer. Acariciava com a ponta da língua o clítoris, pressionando-o com os dedos da mão livre. Sakura não aguentaria muito tempo, parecia que iria explodir de prazer.

Hinata olhou para Sakura, notando os olhos lacrimejantes. Sabia o que a Haruno queria. Sakura era tola, ela queria que Hinata sentisse o mesmo. E Hinata a usava para adquirir experiência... Patética, na opinião da herdeira Hyuuga. Era assim que Hinata chamava Sakura em sua mente, para evitar perceber aquele sentimento de afeto que ocupava seu peito. Hinata parou o que fazia, e virou-se de costas para Sakura, engatinhando para trás, ficando novamente sobre a Haruno. Só que daquela vez com o rosto sobre a virilha da menina, e com o resto do corpo sobre a Haruno, e com sua virilha sobre o rosto de Sakura.

Sakura segurou as pernas de Hinata, e as abriu, alçando o rosto e lambendo levemente a parte externa da vagina da outra, logo escorregando para dentro, sentindo com sua língua as dobras internas de Hinata. Hinata arregalou os olhos, e gemeu. Olhou para Sakura, e a viu se empenhando ao máximo para lhe dar prazer. Sentiu-se suja. A menina gostava dela e ela nem se importava em magoá-la. Sentiu seu coração encolher-se novamente. A única coisa que poderia fazer era dar prazer para Sakura.

Hinata voltou ao que fazia antes, penetrando a Haruno com seus dedos e estimulando-lhe no clítoris. Sakura fazia o mesmo, sentindo o interior de Hinata pulsar e apertar seus dedos dentro dela. As duas coordenaram seus movimentos, e também, mesmo que inconscientemente, os batimentos de seus corações. Eles batiam ao mesmo ritmo, com o mesmo sentimento, mesmo que não fosse percebido por Hinata naquele momento.

As respirações tornaram-se sôfregas. O corpo de Hinata, que tentava não desmoronar pelo prazer, convulsionava violentamente. Sakura, que segurava cada vez mais forte as pernas da Hyuuga contra si, tentava aguentar o máximo para que a outra tivesse o máximo de satisfação. Contorciam-se, sentindo os olhos involuntariamente fechando, e o corpo se dissolvendo numa nebulosa de prazer.

Repentinamente, tudo tornou-se branco. As duas soltaram em coro dois gemidos de êxtase. Sentiram seus corpos serem recorridos por um sentimento quente, e bom. Elas estavam no paraíso, por algum tempo. Podiam sentir claramente seus corpos contraindo e dilatando, suas entradas palpitando como se fossem dois corações. Depois que tudo voltou ao normal, Hinata pôde abrir os olhos. Estava caída sobre Sakura.

Hinata se empurrou para o lado, e ficou ao lado de Haruno, que tinha as bochechas vermelhas e o corpo suado, assim como a própria Hinata. Hinata viu na sua mão um líquido levemente transparente, o provável produto do orgasmo de Sakura, e também um pouco de sangue. Ela olhou assustada para as pernas da outra e viu que ela sangrava. Claro, era a primeira relação de Sakura, Hinata deveria ter partido o hímen dela em algum momento e não percebido. Ela viu as próprias pernas, e viu que também havia sangue. Era a sua primeira vez também, apesar de ser estranho seu hímen se partir somente com aqueles toques. Irônico, pois ela acabara dando a prova de sua virgindade para a Haruno. Talvez fosse alguma recompensa por utilizá-la.

Hinata teve vontade de bater na própria cabeça, tamanha a sua falta de senso. Ela havia se entregado à um fogo passageiro, e havia entregado sua virgindade para Sakura, e recebido a de Sakura em troca. Sentia-se como lixo por ter utilizado a Haruno.

– Hina-chan – a Haruno engatinhou até a outra e a abraçou, escondendo o rosto na curvatura do pescoço de Hinata. E Hinata sentiu que gostaria de prometer tudo para Sakura, não sabendo o porquê, e nem ao menos se cumpriria algo que prometesse.

– Sim? – será que estava apaixonada por Sakura?

– Amo-te – Sakura olhou para a outra, com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

– Eu também – e Hinata impressionou-se. Ela não tinha a mínima intenção de falar algo assim. Mas ela sentiu necessário, e somente então entendeu.

Ela não amava Naruto, e nem nunca amou. Ela tinha uma admiração e proteção de mãe para com ele, mas não o amava. Seus instintos de mãe assassina e super protetora foram ativados quando soube que Naruto era um Jinchuuriki e era desprezado por todos por algo tão ridículo, e maximizados quando o viu com Itachi. Ela sentiu-se traída, porque Naruto não disse para ela algo assim, de tanta magnitude. Ela achou que o amava porque ela sentia ciúme dele, como amiga e mãe. Tinha medo de que ele ficasse ocupado demais, e não falasse mais com ela. Era ciúme de amigo, que foi confundido com amor. Mas ela finalmente entendeu, quando viu os olhos de Sakura cintilarem para ela. Não foi somente um fogo de momento, era para sempre.

Ela estava apaixonada por Sakura, desde não sabia quando. Aquele amor escondera-se até aquele momento, porque sua moral deveria ter interrompido antes de aquele sentimento invadir seu consciente. Ela admirara Sakura desde quando era pequena. Admirava sua atitude, sua pouca vergonha para falar, sua coragem ao ver seus amigos machucados, seu ânimo, e todos os pequenos detalhes. Quando a admiração transformou-se em amor, ela não sabia. Mas não importava, porque no fim das contas, tudo acabaria bem.

As duas continuaram naquela cama por mais alguns minutos, até Sakura se pronunciar.

– Você vai largar Naruto-kun? – Sakura sorriu para Hinata.

– Não – o sorriso de Sakura se desmanchou – Mas não se preocupe, meu namoro com Naruto-kun sempre foi de fachada – Sakura arregalou os olhos.

– Então vocês nunca...?

– Nem beijo – Hinata riu, mas logo voltou a ficar séria – Naruto está com Uchiha Itachi há algum tempo, e eu finjo ser namorada dele para encobrir isto, mas também para separar esses dois. Itachi não é flor que se cheire.

– Então por isso que você namora com ele?

– Entenda, não posso deixá-lo sozinho justo agora com aquele psicopata. Ele pode, e provavelmente está, mentindo sobre estar apaixonado por Naruto.

– Eu entendo – Sakura sorriu – Mas você é só minha, e que fique bem claro.

– Parece que você parou de gaguejar – Hinata riu novamente.

– É mesmo. E como será que estão os meninos? – ela perguntou, referindo-se a Sasuke e Naruto.

– Provavelmente bêbados... – Hinata riu divertida, e Sakura estremeceu. A realidade lhe atingiu com a força de um soco.

– Não! – Sakura se levantou abruptamente.

– O que foi, Sakura? – Hinata franziu o cenho, preocupada.

– O Sasuke-kun me pediu para te distrair para que ele tome o Naruto! – Sakura estava aterrorizada, havia esquecido aquilo!

– O que? – novamente os instintos de mãe que quer proteger a cria a todo custo afloraram em Hinata.

– Vamos correr, Hinata! Ele disse que vai embebedar o Naruto e tomá-lo, disse que se tudo der certo amanhã mesmo se casa com ele! – Sakura esteve tão desesperada para se declarar para Hinata, que somente notou no último segundo que pacto havia feito. Achava que o do casamento era piada, mas ali lembrou que Uchiha Sasuke era um homem que nunca brincava.

– O QUE? – Hinata levantou abruptamente. Sasuke era tão burro assim? Não sabia que Naruto nunca o perdoaria se o violasse?

– Ele estava desesperado quando pensou que o Naruto poderia ser de outro. Ele pode obrigar o Naruto com o Sharingan, ou até imitar a letra dele para fazer a certidão de casamento!

– Oh não! – as duas começaram a se vestir o mais rápido possível, para achar rapidamente Uchiha Sasuke e impedí-lo de cometer a maior idiotice da vida dele.

* * *

–

_**Continua**_

–

* * *

**Respostas aos Comentários**

* * *

**Hyuuga-kun / Inu**

Calma, flor, calma! Eu tenho amor à minha vida, então pode deixar que eu irei continuar. E como eu te adoro, eu não vou permitir que você se mate somente para colocar a culpa em mim, por vingança. E a decoração das cadeias é horrível e deprimente! Nem louca eu vou para lá!

Obrigada por gostar de ler as minhas Fanfics, e não ler somente _Umbrella_. Sobre _Profissões_, obrigada por ter gostado tanto. E, somente entre nós duas, mas eu _amo_ esta Fanfic. Tenho certa predileção por ela.

Você tinha me perguntado se eu podia fazer uns capítulos de _Arquivo Morto_ a mais, não? Eu fiquei pensando nisto, e tive uma ideia. Que tal, depois de _Umbrella_ acabar, eu estrear uma Fanfic baseada em _Arquivo Morto_? Você, que vê bastante, pode me ajudar! Não sei se vai para a frente, porque eu já tenho mais uma Fanfic aqui escondida no meu caderno, com um capítulo pronto. E único problema é que eu só vi uma vez este programa, e por sorte. Meu irmãozinho é um bebê, e eu não posso ficar com a televisão ligada, que fica na sala. Ele pode acordar, e minha mãe tem sono leve.

Mas se eu pegar mais um capítulo de _Arquivo Morto_ por sorte, eu faço outro inspirado nele em _Profissões_!

Nem precisa pedir! Tentarei atualizar com mais frequência.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Anjo Setsuna**

Gostaste do Orange?! Que bom! Foi um terror fazê-lo, já que eu pouco ou quase nada leio desta temática. A Hinata de Seme foi o ponto mais desconcertante deste Orange, certamente.

Sasuke precisa é tomar uns remédios tarja preta, isto sim! Para ele, os remédios de outras tarjas não fazem mais efeito, estão ficando fracos. Acho que talvez nem mais os tarja preta façam efeito...

Sabe do que mais? Sasuke-kun pirou na batatinha.

Isso Hinata, salve nosso Naruto-kun de seu cruel destino de ser violado pelo depravado Sasuke-kun!

Acho que nem eu sobreviveria se pegasse aqueles dois em pleno _ato_. Talvez (e somente _talvez_) eu sobrevivesse se houvesse um banco de sangue para repôr o sangue que eu perderia com as múltiplas hemorragias nasais.

Imagina, a Hinata chega bem na hora em que o doutor Sasuke está pronto para aplicar a _injeção_ no Naruto doente.

Do jeito que a coisa está, nem sei mais para onde _Umbrella_ vai.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Rock's Leely**

Nossa, se você que não gosta da fruta, gostou do meu Orange, então deve estar muito bom!

Mas lembre-se: Laranja tem Vitamina C, que ajuda no fortalecimento do sistema imunológico. Ou seja, mesmo que não gostes, é muito bom tomar! Assim você não pega gripe tão fácil!

Mas limão tem mais Vitamina C que laranja...

Então você está no caminho certo: O caminho do Yaoi!

Continue nutrindo-se com bastante Vitamina C!

Nem precisa pedir, tentarei continuar o mais rápido possível!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**momotoko**

Calma, moça! Eu tentarei fazer as continuações com mais frequência, mas agora meus dedos estão pedindo socorro, e eu vou ter que parar um pouco. Minhas costas também não ficam atrás. Ah, estou parecendo uma velha!

Parece que eu virei tia de metade da nação! Se eu ganhasse um real a cada pessoa que me chama de tia, ficava mais rica que o Bill Gates. E se o Bill Gates ganhasse um real a cada analogia entre ele e dinheiro, ele ficaria insuperavelmente rico.

Mas, voltando ao assunto, as pessoas pegaram o costume de me chamar de tia. Será que é por isso que chamam a minha casa de "Casa da tia Mary"? Descobri o mistério!

Que bom que gostaste!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**T. Taiyoo**

Ficou bom? – e os olhos da autora começar a brilhar, logo voltando ao normal.

Foi muito difícil fazer este Orange, já que eu não tenho o costume de ler Oranges, muito menos vê-los.

Eu te orgulhei? – e, novamente, os olhos da autora começaram a brilhar. – Que bom! Nya, agora me senti a última batatinha do pacote!

Eu sou a Hinata! Tímida, mas poderosa! E você é a rosada. Ou seja, eu sou S_eme_!

Eu não achei que fosse conseguir fazer algo decente, mas até parece que ficou bom!

Obrigada pelo comentário, _Uke_!

Beijos!

* * *

**Uchiha Sayo**

Eu nem sabia que conseguiria fazer um Orange, mas consegui! É muito mais difícil fazer Orange, porque eu não tenho o costume de ler algum. Deveria ter lido alguns antes de escrever. Mas da próxima eu me esforçarei mais!

Bom, eu preferia Ino/Sakura, porém não encaixava nesta Fanfic. Mas o par Hinata/Sakura ficou intrigante e diferente, já que é o contrário das concepções normais deste par. No normal, a Sakura é uma caçadora e a Hinata é o cordeiro indo para o matadouro. Nesta Fanfic, é tudo ao contrário!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Von Cherry-A Ripper Girl**

Foi a primeira vez? Eu não te traumatizei? Que bom! Dizem que a primeira impressão é o que fica. Se você achou demais, então não vai ter dificuldades em ler outros Oranges que eu fizer, não é? Ufa, achei que eu traumatizaria algumas pessoas...

A Hinata seme deve ter sido um choque. Enquanto eu escrevia, tinha uma cara do tipo: "Hinata Seme? Oh my God, fiquei doida!". E parece que eu enlouqueci mesmo, tenho que tomar meus remédios.

Sobre Lemon e Sasuke/Naruto, somente lendo para saber. Esses personagens fazem o que querem! Nem eu sei mais o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo. As histórias estão fugindo do meu controle. Acho que eu estou psicografando, e não mais escrevendo. Acho que virei uma caricatura mal feita do estupendo Xico Xavier.

Sobre Sasuke/Naruto/Itachi, posso adiantar que sim, vai ter. A menos que a minha mente entre em curto circuito. Acho que, desta vez, eu vou precisar de ajuda. E a sua ajuda é muito bem-vinda. Se quiseres, podes me mandar alguns arquivos de Ménage, entre outras coisas.

Um Umbrella, só terá Hinata/Sakura e Sasuke/Naruto/Itachi, mas eu posso colocar os casais em outras Fanfics minhas. Não é pedir demais! Pelo contrário! Eu quero sugestões! Adoro receber dicas dos leitores! E se tiveres mais alguma dica, não se acanhe, diga-me.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**mfm2885**

Eu também não lembro mais... Minha memória é de peixe: "Continue a nadar, continue a nadar!".

Não sei não... o Naruto ficar com o Itachi ou o Sasuke depende do que os leitores quiserem. Eu escrevo para vocês, oras! E para saber, somente acompanhando a história! Mas creio que maioria quer uma Itachi/Naruto, então eu vou ver o que vou fazer.

Mas, sinceramente, eu nem sei mais para onde esta Fanfic vai. Se o Naruto ficará com o Sasuke ou com o Itachi, chega a ser quase um mistério até para mim. Os personagens fazem o que bem entendem! Parece que eu virei co-autora, e o acaso é o autor. Às vezes, creio que eu estou psicografando a história, porque acontece cada pandemônio... Então, eu não sei aonde esta linda história vai parar. Dependendo da minha mente, o caos será geral.

Sim, a Sakura amando a Hinata foi mor da esquisitice. Mas o Naruto com pensamentos bígamos não fica atrás! Esse Naruto, hein... surpreende até a mim, a autora desta Fanfic! Sem vergonha... Bigamia é crime! Pelo jeito não dá mais para livrar o Naruto do Sasuke. O leite já derramou, e chorar em cima dele não adianta.

Por mim, cada capítulo será um mais diferente que o outro! Afinal, ninguém leria a história se ela fosse previsível, não? Cada capítulo mais louco e estranho que o outro!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**mfm2885**

Gostaste do Orange? Foi traumático demais? É que "chocante" pode ser tanto bom quanto ruim. Bom, pelo menos causou impacto! – e a autora faz uma piadinha escrota com o sentido da palavra "chocar".

Eu não sei qual dos dois está falando a verdade, ou se os dois estão mentindo, ou se os dois falam a verdade. Repito: Nem sei mais para onde esta história vai. Além do mais, se eu respondesse, não teria graça, não é?

Bem, parece que o Sasuke quer realmente o Naruto. Ou ele é doente mental. Bem, eu acho que as duas opções são válidas.

Esta Hinata/Sakura é muito diferente de qualquer outra, já que os papéis estão invertidos. Sakura é a menina ingênua, e Hinata é a maluca quase psicopata. Acho que estar em um Anime/Mangá em que maioria dos personagens são psicopatas ou loucos fez mal para ela. Respirar o mesmo ar que respiram os vilões de Naruto a intoxicou com o gene da psicopatia, acho.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**luciaalmeira / lucia almeida martins**

Calma, Lúcia! Eu estava somente treinando minhas habilidades com Orange. Eu não gosto tanto assim de Sakura/Hinata/Sakura, como gosto de outros casais Yuri. É que surgiu a oportunidade, e estava mais do que na hora de treinar um pouco e variar a área da minha escrita. Não precisa se comocionar tanto. E eu não pretendo fazer outro Sakura/Hinata, a menos que peçam. Acho que ficou um pouco forçado.

Que bom que você gostou, Inner!

Sim, concordo. _Muito_ legal é Lemon Itachi/Naruto. Eu também prefiro Ino/Sakura. Sobre Yuri, o meu casal mais querido de Naruto é Ino/Sakura. É uma espécie de versão feminina de Sasuke/Naruto. Apesar de eu gostar mais de Itachi/Naruto, na versão Yaoi dos fatos...

Eu poderia colocar a Sakura com a Ino, já que a Ino mal aparece na história. A Hinata era principal, e a Sakura também. Como eu queria tirar as duas da disputa pelo Naruto, foi algo como uma medida estratégica. Mas se a Ino aparecesse, acho que eu faria um Ino/Sakura e Hyuugacest, Neji/Hinata. Eu já fiz uma história com Ino/Sakura como par secundário. Em _Profissões_, na primeira one-shot. Pena que não gostaste do Orange, Lúcia.

E eu adoro a Ino! Mais do que a Sakura, certamente. Eu odiava a Sakura, o gosto que eu tenho dela agora é muito melhor do que outrora. A Sakura do Shippuuden parece que deixou um pouco de toda aquela fraqueza de lado. Se bem que eu ainda acho que ela guarda um pouco daquela versão songa-monga antiga dela.

E sim, eu posso fazer um Ino/Sakura depois para você! Quando eu fizer, eu te aviso, e dedico para você, sim? É só eu me desafogar um pouco, tudo bem?

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

Tu gostaste do Orange? – e os olhos da autora começam a brilhar quase que psicopatamente. – Yupiii! – ela volta a ser a mesma criançona de sempre.

Isso! Converti mais um incauto! Converti alguém para o Itachi/Naruto! – e a autora começa a fazer uma dancinha tosca, celebrando sua vitória.

Ui, "Eu não sou seu"! Sasuke querido, chora. Benhé, esse é _meu_! Não adianta chorar sobre o leite derramado, ou a assiduidade fanínica (?) derrubada. E vê se para com o faniquito, que pega mal para o teu lado! Querido Sasuke-_chan_, dessa culpa de converter pessoas à causa Itachi/Naruto, eu me _orgulho_!

Relaxa, bem. Eu também escrevo Sasuke/Naruto. A qualidade de um texto não depende do casal. Tem muito Sasuke/Sakura bom rodando por aí, apesar do casal (para mim) ser um lixo. As pessoas pensam diferente, e que bom que pensam! Se todos fossem iguais, o mundo seria _tão_ monótono! E muito obrigada pelo elogio! – A autora corou levemente. A Mas tenho que admitir: Para fazer o Sasuke se roer de ciúme, nada melhor do que Itachi/Naruto.

Isso, Moon, seja duro com ele!

Bem... Agora eu fiz um pedaço Sasuke/Naruto, o que deve ter retrocedido o processo de conversão... – A autora começa a chorar escandalosamente, arrependida. – Bem que eu podia ter adiado isso... O Sasuke também vai tirar umas casquinhas do Naruto por aqui.

Você gosta de _Umbrella_ da Rihanna? Eu vi uma versão do Vanilla Sky que é mais Rock. Também é muito boa! O clipe é de rir até morrer! Os homens vestidos de mulher zoando com a Rihanna. Não é recomendável para fãs da Rihanna, a menos que tenham bom humor.

Muito obrigada por gostar da minha Fanfic, isto significa muito para mim! Eu tentarei atualizar o mais brevemente possível!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**danypop**

Amou, sobrinha? – A autora acostumou-se a ser chamada de tia.

Gostou do Orange, miguxa? Que bom! Que é isso, não ownei tanto assim... Na realidade, eu poderia ter feito melhor. Um dia eu dou uma repaginada em _Umbrella_, e melhoro o Orange! Eu também te amo, fofa!

Não corta os pulsos não, que eu choro! – e a autora já está chorando e cortando os pulsos. – É quentinho... Eu acho que não vou poder escrever com os pulsos sangrando... – ela morre. – Ops, morta eu não vou poder escrever... – ela revive e costura os pulsos. – Assim está melhor.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Hyuuga-kun / Inu**

Não, eu não quero te matar! E a senhorita nem se atreva em atentar contra a própria vida! Já estou me assustando com a incidência de pessoas ameaçando a própria vida por minha causa...

Tentarei atualizar _Umbrella_ o mais rápido possível, mas não posso garantir nada. Sobre _Red __Moon_ e as outras, quando eu acabar _Umbrella_ terei algum tempo sobrando. Então, vai acelerar o número de atualizações.

Não implore, corta-me o coração! Prometo que tentarei atualizar com mais frequência, viu?

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**nandinhabaka-chan** (PM, 18/04/2008)

Eu sei como é o drama do Fanfiction. net. Se eu ganhasse um real a cada vez que este site trava, estava rica. Principalmente quando eu estou tentando colocar Fanfics no ar. Em algumas vezes, desisti de colocar a Fanfic naquele dia, e coloquei no seguinte.

Bom, eu espero não ter te traumatizado com a primeira experiência com Orange. Bom, eu também não era fã de Yuri, mas fui convertida.

Musica? Onde? Quando? – e finalmente descobre-se que a autora é praticamente tarada por músicas. – Música perfeita Itachi/Naruto? Aonde? – e os olhos da autora começam a brilhar sadicamente, de um jeito que dá calafrios.

Não conhecia esta música até o momento de você indicá-la para mim. E, meu Deus, como eu _amei_ essa música. Eu acho que fiquei umas boas semanas ouvindo somente ela no meu MP4. É _muito_ boa, nada comparada a esses lixos que estão sendo feitos e vendidos por aí, com letra ridículas. É uma música romântica, e que passa o sentimento. E o Phil Collins canta _muito_ bem. É uma das vozes mais lindas de cantores que eu já vi. Se eu um dia fizer uma Songfic Itachi/Naruto, esta música vai estar entre as cantadas. Claro, se a Songfic tiver mais de um capítulo e não tiver esta música de base.

Eu juro que adorei! É linda, muito obrigada por ter me indicado. E eu também espero que o site seja bonzinho conosco...

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Kanya**

Juro que este "tirando o atraso" soou _muito_ mal. Mas isso é normal, já que eu sou uma pervertida mesmo...

É, mulher, não vai ter Itachi/Hinata. Nesta Fanfic não encaixa, mas talvez um dia me dê vontade! Então eu te aviso.

Não alivia? Eu sei que é ruim o fato do Sasuke tirar umas casquinhas do Naruto, mas o Itachi foi o primeiro a tirá-las. E não é como se o Sasuke fosse ter o Naruto somente para ele.

Eu sei que o Sasuke não devia nem chegar perto de um raio de seis quilômetros de nosso lindo Naruto-chan, mas fazer o que... Tem gente que gosta.

Agora você está querendo me matar, não? Sasuke realmente tirou uma casca do tamanho de um elefante. Compensa então o fato de que _Sequestrado_ provavelmente virá a ser um Kyuubi/Naruto? Eu acho que Itachi/Naruto não encaixa, então Kyuubi-chan pode receber uma colher de chá!

Espero que a cabeça a rolar não seja a minha, apesar de ter quase certeza de que eu não vou acabar esta Fanfic inteira. Bom, se você tem vontade de matar alguém, por que não faz teste para entrar no elenco do _Jogos Mortais_? Lá a carnificina não é real, mas é geral! – e a autora volta a fazer uma piadinha escrota.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Comentários Finais**

Quem aí quase morreu com este capítulo? – Mary levanta a própria mão. – Imagina então eu _escrevendo_ isto. Quase tive uma síncope. Tenho que admitir: Orange é _muito_ mais difícil do que Lemon.

Mas se eu não praticar, não melhoro. Não é?

Espero que tenham gostado do Orange, mesmo com algumas imperfeições aqui e acolá. Afinal, eu nunca fiz isso com uma mulher, então eu tenho que ler outras Fanfic e imaginar o resto. E como a minha imaginação é que nem Câmara dos Deputados (só funciona três vezes por semana, e olhe lá), vai ser algo difícil de melhorar minhas habilidades.

Espero que tenham gostado, e agora é que o bicho vai pegar! Vão, Hinata e Sakura, salvarem o Naruto-chan! Coitado dele, se elas não chegarem, é capaz de ser estuprado mesmo pelo Sasukemo...

Até a próxima!

* * *


	5. V – Sem Palavras

* * *

**Direitos Autorais**

O anime/mangá _Naruto_ pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Uso-o sem qualquer fim lucrativo.

* * *

**Advertências do Capítulo**

**Yaoi** (**Y**ama N**a**shi, **O**chi Nashi, **I**mi Nashi – No Climax, No Point, No Meaning) – Relação homossexual entre homens.

**Envolvidos:** Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Lime** – Relação sexual homossexual, insinuada ou leve.

**Envolvidos: **Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**Comentários Iniciais**

Acho que hoje vai chover... – Mary assovia.

Na na na... – Repentinamente, começa a cair uma chuva de tanques, iates, aviões, geladeiras, e outras coisas _leves_, diretamente do céu.

Ih, começou. – Mary abre um guarda-chuva de diamante.

Tudo bem, eu explico. É que eu fiz um Lime Sasuke/Naruto neste capítulo.

Então, tem gente querendo me matar. – A autora dá um sorriso amarelo.

O que eu posso fazer se tem gente que gosta? – e ela observa, melancolicamente, pétalas de flores no chão ao seu redor.

Quem não gostar é melhor passar direto para o fim.

Não há contato muito grande entre os personagens (afinal, é só um Lime), e o capítulo está bem curto – as flores queimam, e a chuva de coisas _leves_ para.

Aqueles que não gostam de _Umbrella_ (música da Rihanna) e gostam de rock, ouçam _Umbrella_ do Vanilla Sky. É a mesma letra, só que tem um ritmo e arranjo completamente distintos.

Realmente odiei este capítulo. Para mim, ficou horrível. Deve ser porque eu estou me influenciando pelo Trash que eu ando lendo. Desculpem-me por ser tão ridiculamente curto. Prometo me esforçar da próxima – ela cruza os dedos atrás das costas.

Desculpas especiais à Lory, que realmente vai querer me matar depois deste capítulo. Aos amantes de Sasuke/Naruto, podem pular de felicidade.

À leitura!

* * *

–

_**Capítulo V**_

_**Sem Palavras**_

–

* * *

Sasuke estava no quarto de seus pais, afastado o suficiente da festa que ocorria em sua casa, para que ninguém ouvisse o que ele fazia. A festa era no térreo, e ele, acompanhado de sua vítima, estava no primeiro andar. Por precaução, Sasuke trancou a porta à chave, não desejando ser incomodado.

Naruto estava completamente bêbado, e Sasuke agradecia imensamente a fraqueza do organismo do loiro diante de álcool. O moreno lentamente despia a Naruto e a si próprio, com um plano arquitetado em mente. Acabaria com a palhaçada que era o namoro da Hyuuga com Naruto. Francamente, ela era uma insonsa! Ele era dez trilhões de vezes melhor do que ela. Ele era Uchiha Sasuke, venerado por quase toda a população feminina de Konoha!

Naruto resmungava entre seus delírios, tão bêbado estava. Ele não via direito seu algoz, não o reconhecia, e a bebida já havia entorpecido seu corpo. Ele não conseguia se mexer, sentia seu corpo mole. Sobre ele, Sasuke limitava-se a se despir. Uma vez nu, Sasuke tirou as últimas peças de roupa que cobriam o corpo de Naruto.

Depois disso, com os lábios começou a fazer pressão no pescoço do loiro, deixando um rastro de marcas vermelhas e levemente arroxeadas pelo pescoço bronzeado. Sasuke sorria de maneira maliciosa, adoraria ver a cara de Naruto quando acordasse. Seria realmente divertido.

O plano de Sasuke, no começo, era copiar a letra de Naruto e fazer com que o loiro se casasse com ele à força. Estava cego de ciúmes. Depois de esfriar a cabeça e aclarar os pensamentos, Sasuke soube que o indicado seria fazer com que o loiro pensasse que os dois tiveram relações sexuais. Naruto se sentiria culpado e acabaria com Hinata, ou a própria Hinata acabaria com ele se descobrisse os dois juntos, coisa que Sasuke poderia armar com facilidade.

Confuso e triste pelo rompimento, Naruto precisaria de alguém para consolá-lo. Quem seria esse? Sasuke, é óbvio. Sasuke aproveitaria a chance para ter o loiro de comum acordo, aproveitando a confusão do Uzumaki. Depois o convenceria a assumir publicamente o namoro dos dois.

Um plano que não foi muito bem pensado, e poderia ter muitas chances de erro. A Hyuuga poderia aceitar de bom grado a traição, ou Naruto poderia se afastar de Sasuke com asco do amigo pelo fato do outro ter preferência sexual por homens. Eram riscos que Sasuke tinha que correr, e se algo desse errado, ele podia simplesmente matar a Hyuuga e usar alguma técnica hipnótica em Naruto para fazê-lo ficar perto de si. Claro que não seria agradável, mas se fosse inevitável, ele faria.

Sasuke acariciava o corpo do loiro, sentindo ânsia de tomá-lo naquela mesma hora. Ele sabia que não deveria, mas Naruto estava em suas mãos. Literalmente falando. Sentia o baixo ventre pulsar, desejando contato mais íntimo. Sasuke percebeu que Naruto saberia que não teve alguma relação com Sasuke se a cena não dissesse claramente isso. Afinal, eles poderiam ter parado nas preliminares.

Mas isso realmente não importava. Mesmo que o ato não fosse consumado, o choque seria grande. Naquele momento, Sasuke se concentrava em outra coisa. Sentia vontade de beijar Naruto, tocá-lo...

Sasuke roçou seus lábios com os de Naruto, descendo os dedos pelo peito do outro, escorregando as mãos pelas curvas não muito acentuadas do corpo de seu parceiro, mas ainda assim perfeitas para ele. O Uchiha intensificou o ato, e logo sua língua jogava com a do contrário, que, bêbado, não entendia nada. Sasuke sentiu o prazer invadir seu corpo somente beijando o garoto, e imaginou como seria se seguisse.

Ele tocou um dos mamilos do Uzumaki, e logo começou a delicadamente mexer seus dedos pelo contorno do pequeno botão rosado. Rompeu o beijo e seus lábios tomaram o outro mamilo, passando a língua pelo contorno e mordiscando levemente. A mão livre acariciava a curva do pescoço do loiro, e as marcas que o próprio Sasuke fez anteriormente.

Sasuke olhou para o rosto de Naruto, e ficou levemente surpreso, e maravilhado. O loiro tinha um brilho nos olhos que Sasuke nunca antes viu. Será que estava consciente do que acontecia? Aquelas safiras brilhavam para Sasuke, como ele sempre quis, em seus desejos mais profundos. O Uchiha sorriu verdadeiramente, somente ao realizar aquele momento com sua mente enciumada.

Ele não tinha visto aquele brilho nos olhos de Naruto quando via a Hyuuga.

Somente tinha visto ali naquele momento, quando Naruto olhava para _ele_, Uchiha Sasuke.

Aquilo lhe acalentou o coração.

Sasuke sentiu um calorzinho na região do estômago, e a impressão de que o estômago tinha borboletas voando para todos os lados, tocando nas paredes internas e produzindo uma sensação estranha, porém agradável. Mais agradável somente aquele momento, olhando para Naruto, tocando-o, tendo-o ali consigo. Sasuke não precisava de mais nada para ser feliz.

O ciúme se dissolveu como neve quando o sol a ilumina, aquecendo o clima, retirando o frio e dando passo à primavera. O mesmo acontecia no coração do moreno. O gelo derretia com a influência do sol, que aquecia Sasuke por dentro e fazia com que o frio do inverno sumisse, substituído pelo calor agradável da primavera, acompanhado de suas flores perfumadas.

Na mente de Naruto, o mundo inteiro era um borrão para seus olhos azuis. Ele olhava para tudo e identificava a cor, mas não a forma. Ele sentia alguém o tocando, as mãos quentes deslizando por seu corpo e a boca tocando seu pescoço e mordendo seu mamilo. Somente com Itachi ele havia sido tocado daquele jeito. Tentou focalizar quem era, e não viu Itachi. Viu Sasuke. Ele se assustou levemente, enquanto Sasuke mordiscava seu mamilo.

Quando Sasuke olhou Naruto, o loiro pôde perceber algo de estranho nas orbes ônix. Ele sabia qual sentimento era aquele. Itachi olhava Naruto da mesma maneira. Naruto pôde sentir que não fazia diferença. Ele incrivelmente não se importava se era Sasuke que estava ali.

Ele também amava Sasuke, do mesmo jeito que amava Itachi.

Um problema nascia e se enraizava na mente confusa de Naruto. Como podia amar os dois? Ele via em cada um coisas que gostava, e também diferenças marcantes que eram tudo. Sasuke era o amor que Naruto guardou durante muito tempo. E Itachi era o novo amor do loiro, que lhe dava a impressão de que se conheciam desde sempre, ou de outras vidas. Naruto sabia que não devia amar os dois, porém era mais complicado do que parecia.

Se ele amasse os dois pelas igualdades, ficaria com um. Tudo o que amasse em um, teria no outro.

Porém, ele amava as diferenças, justo as diferenças. Ele sabia que havia coisas nos dois completamente distintas, e isso o fascinava. Eles pareciam iguais, mas eram completamente distintos. O que faltava em um tinha no outro.

Naruto amava os dois, e nada podia fazer. Descobriu, enquanto Sasuke o cobria de beijos no tórax, que o amava. E sentiu sua cabeça dar um nó. Estava ferrado. Sasuke e Itachi já se odiavam, e Naruto dava mais um motivo para se matarem.

Sasuke estava tão concentrado em distribuir beijos pelo peito de Naruto, que simplesmente não ouviu quando a maçaneta da porta foi girada. Como a porta estava trancada, ela não abriu. Sasuke também não ouviu nem viu quando um líquido corrosivo era usado para derreter o segredo e poder retirá-lo em estado líquido, para poder abrir a porta. Quando a pessoa do outro lado abriu a porta, Sasuke percebeu sua presença. Ele olhou para a porta, de onde a outra pessoa o olhava com desprezo.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos, e gritou, em fúria.

– _Você_?!

* * *

–

_**Continua**_

–

* * *

**Respostas aos Comentários**

* * *

**Kanya**

Calma, Lory! – a autora se esconde embaixo da escrivaninha.

Oi, Naruto.

Ahh...! – Mary sai correndo, para bem longe de Lory. – Calma, matando-me você não consegue nada. Claro, nada além de eu nunca mais atualizar nada, porque duvido que tenha computador no céu ou no inferno.

Sim, Naruko-chan, sejamos objetivos. Penso sim em colocar um Kyuubi/Naruto em _Sequestrado_, por isso, como diria Chapolin: Palma palma, não priemos cânico!

Lory, não faço a mínima ideia de quando vou atualizar _Sequestrado_, mas prometo fazer uma Kyuubi/Naruto, nem que seja uma one-shot.

Mas não farei um Kyuubi/Naruto se você não for uma boa menina (leia-se "parar de ameaçar a vida da Mary")! E tenho dito!

Concordo, Kyuubi é uma raposa muito da boa, isso sim! E "boa" não é no sentido de ser gentil, ou algo parecido. E sim que é, digamos, err... Bela, de uma maneira chula.

Não, quem estava na porta não era o Itachi. Desculpe-me. Mas até que foi engraçada a conversa do Jiraya com o Sasuke. E nem morto o Orochimaru é deixado em paz. Francamente!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**luciaalmeida / lucia almeida martins**

Acho que ninguém gostou deste Lime... Eu não devia ter feito.

Eu não sei realmente se o Sasuke está se aproveitando do Naruto, mas eu explicarei o porquê de todos estes atos estranhos do Sasuke e do pessoal de Konoha no último capítulo. E eu também quero que o Naruto fique com o Itachi!

E não esquenta mesmo, é Itachi/Naruto e ninguém irá mudar isto. O Itachi ficará com o Naruto, mas tem que ter emoção antes do fim! Eu vou tentar fazer algo bem legal para o final ( leia-se "Lemon")! E vou tentar acabar rápido.

Inner do mal! Lory-chan não é emo, e nem ao menos gosta de Sasuke/Naruto. Ela quer mais é que o Sasuke morra, e o mundo se converta em Itachi/Naruto ou Kyuubi/Naruto. O segundo é mais provável.

Abraço de urso! – A autora pula encima da desprevenida Lúcia, e as duas caem no chão. Quando ela nota que está praticamente esmagando a leitora, sai de cima dela. – Ops, foi mal!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Von Cherry-A Ripper Girl**

Sim, eu sou uma estraga prazeres... – A autora se esconde debaixo da escrivaninha. – Como dizem os castelhanos, sou _una agua fiestas_.

Acho que todos odiaram este Lime...

Bom, você errou todas! Nem Sakura, nem Hinata, muito menos Itachi! Sim, Jiraya na porta foi um choque até para mim. Fiquei pensando que seria muito óbvio o sendo um dos três, e meti o Jiraya na confusão. Vale suruba, mas não vai ser agora. Mais adiante.

Tentarei postar mais rápido, mas minhas tentativas quase sempre dão errado...

Se você fizer uma Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke, certamente leio. Se fizeres uma Itachi/Sasuke, eu leio porque é sua. Agora, se fizeres uma Sasuke/Itachi (Sasuke seme e Itach uke), eu leio certamente também. Mande-me o link, quando acabares!

Você deve se decidir sobre o casal. Afinal, quem fará é você.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

Não pergunte para mim o porquê do Sasuke ser meio demente. Ele não tem jeito mesmo. Mas também, é a única maneira de conseguir algo com nosso lindo Naruto-chan, porque este não dava bola para ele. Pelo menos até agora...

Isso mesmo, Sasuke-chan. Admita, você é do lado rosa da força. "Mal o caramba!"[2].

A-do-rei esta frase: "Amei o capitulo ficou bom mesmo sendo sasunaru". Parece que, mesmo o Sasuke dizendo o contrário, você realmente virou para o lado Itachi/Naruto da força. Porque diz como se Sasuke/Naruto fosse tortura!

Bem, eu estou pensando em fazer um Darklemon Sasuke/Naruto. Tudo bem, mentira. Eu _já estou_ fazendo um Darklemon deles.

Bérdeu, Sasuke-chan. Moon-chan agora é _meu_! E pertence à causa Itachi/Naruto. Você, Sasuke, deveria estar mais do que contente de que o Moon ainda gosta do seu jeito, porque eu não te suporto. E, sim, é um belo consolo.

Bota "animado" nisso! O clip é mesmo de morrer de rir, e ainda tem classe! E a música também é melhor, mesmo com toda a zoação do clip. A música está no meu MP4. E, emo querido, _você_ que morra. Porque eu e o Moon servimos para alguma coisa, já a sua participação na série _Naruto_ é do tamanho da inutilidade da mesma. E você aparece bastante!

E eu estou esperando continuar o mais rápido possível... Quando eu pegar o seu MSN, eu te adiciono no meu. E, Sasuke querido, se você não confia no seu taco de manter o Moon perto de você porque ele gosta do seu jeito, o que eu vou fazer? Eu que não vou deixar de falar sobre Itachi/Naruto com o Moon só porque você quer.

E eu a-do-rei o "Itanaru forever pq fui convertido". Eu converti alguém! Até a próxima, e espero te converter cada vez mais!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Hyuuga-kun / Inu**

Eu sei, eu fico tempos sem atualizar, e repentinamente... bam! Faço estas surpresinhas.

É, quando aparece um capítulo novo das minhas Fanfics, é bom mesmo ler rápido. Vai que desaparece! Bom, de vez em quando eu deleto o capítulo para depois substituí-lo pelo mesmo, mas com algumas modificações.

Tentarei fazer mais um capítulo de _Profissões_, com a história da mulher gorda e do cara mulherendo e galanteador e assassino que faziam ele casar e depois matar a esposa. Ou a dos dois policiais gays. Se for dos policiais gays, eu vou fazer um Yuri. Mas primeiro tenho que acabar com _O Sorriso de Monalisa_.

Eu adoro _Profissões_. Acho que nunca foi tão bom fazer uma Fanfic, como foi com aquela. Sabe, tudo fluiu naturalmente quando eu fui fazer os capítulos. É muito bom, e não preciso me ater à mesma história, mas somente ao mesmo casal.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Rock's Leely**

Bom, o Jiraya na porta foi mais divertido, certamente. Com o Itachi na porta, duvido que não houvesse uma carnificina. Sabe, os Uchihas não são partidários da calma e da paz...  
Eu também pensava em colocar o pai da Hinata, ou a Tsunade, mas pensei que seria chocante e então coloquei um personagem mais relaxado, que não iria matar o Sasuke cinco segundos depois de entender a cena.

O Sasuke é um sacana sem remédio! Mas eu vou me vingar dele. Nem que seja em outra Fanfic.

O Naruto gosta dos extremos opostos, isso sim. Porque o Sasuke e o Itachi são parecido em aparência (e, diga-se de passagem, lindos), e têm duas personalidades do cão, mas são muito diferentes em perspectivas e outras coisas. O Sasuke é uma confusão, e o Itachi é completamente centrado no que quer. E isso é só a ponta do iceberg. Tem muito mais do que isso. Mas eles também são iguais em várias coisas, e uma delas é o gosto por loirinhos parecidos com raposas e portadores de Bijuus de nove caudas.

E você quer ficar com o melhor dos dois? Duvido que o Naruto passe o Itachi para você. Além do mais, a Hyuuga-kun e a Kanya me matam se isso acontece. Ou seja: o Naruto ficar com o Itachi é quase certo, já que disto depende a minha integridade física. Mas prometo tentar fazer um final surpreendente. Além do mais, um trio ficaria legal entre eles.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**mfm2885**

O Naruto é uma caixinha de surpresas! E nem eu sei com quem nosso lindo Naruto-chan ficará no final. Às vezes eu sinto que nem mais sou autora desta Fanfic. De vez em quando eu pensou que sou uma espécie de Xico Xavier malfeita, e psicografo as histórias. Mas garanto que esta Fanfic ainda guarda _muita_ coisa!

Exatamente: "Só lendo para saber". Ficaria sem graça se eu contasse, não é mesmo? Afinal, o melhor de uma história é o suspense. Ninguém lê algo, se já conhece seu final.

Nojento? Tudo bem. Tentarei me esforçar mais na próxima. O primeiro Orange que eu li, eu também achei nojento. O mesmo aconteceu com o meu primeiro Lemon. Bem, eu achei o primeiro Lemon mais nojento que o primeiro Orange, já que eu estava psicologicamente preparada para o Orange. Quando eu li o meu primeiro Yaoi, eu nem sabia que era Yaoi. E já tinha Lemon.

O Sasuke é estranho. Parece que ama o Naruto, mas faz cada coisa... Parece mesmo que tem doença mental. Mas certamente ele não toma remédio para conter! Devia tomar uma _Maracujina_ ou algo parecido, para se acalmar. Quem sabe um copo de água acalma esse fogo todo.

Quem interrompeu o Lemon foi o Jiraya! _Ninguém_ acertou. Obviamente, era um pouco estranho demais colocar um personagem que mal havia aparecido na história. Ele apareceu no terceiro capítulo, acho. Na festa em que a Hinata disse que estava namorando com o Naruto.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**danypop**

Sim, é uma pena mesmo que tenham interrompido o Lemon. Claro, porque a Vitamina C do Lemon é muito importante para o fortalecimento do sistema imunológico! Assim, fica mais difícil de pegar virosas, hehe.

Não se mutila não! – A autora corre para o lado da Dany, e costura os machucados dela. – Eu continuo sim, mas não se mutila não, senão eu choro!

Você também é o que me faz feliz! – Mary faz um coração no ar, com os olhinhos brilhando. – Mas interromperam o Lemon! Lemon também me faz feliz! – e a autora corta os pulsos. – Mas eu vou fazer um Lemon bem melhor depois! Talvez um Ménage! – Mary costura seus pulsos.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Von Cherry-A Ripper Girl**

Eu vou ficar sim! – Mary pula encima de Ju, quase asfixiando-a.

Chorei muito naquela noite. Fiz a burrada do primeiro aviso, e tentei consertar com o segundo. Acho que consegui...

Que é isso... Eu não mereço uma fã do seu calibre! E eu mal viajo. Se fosse para viajar, eu nem avisava que ia sumir. Quando voltasse da viagem, pegava meu computador e escrevia tudo o que idealizei durante a viagem. Eu nem tive muita coragem de ler os comentários ao primeiro aviso, já que provavelmente seriam ameaças de morte e comentários do tipo "Já vai tarde!", mas não! Todos imensamente preocupados por minha saída, e desejando boa sorte e que eu não desistisse. Eu me senti querida, juro. E por isso vou lutar para sempre estar aqui!

Sim, eu adorei o segundo aviso. Muito melhor que o primeiro, na minha opinião. Senti até um alívio enquanto escrevia. E eu estou muito feliz de continuar aqui, fofa! Ainnn... – Mary morde o lençol, com os olhinhos brilhando. – E eu, quando posto, sempre fico ansiosa para saber quando receberei os seus comentários!

Sua curiosidade será brevemente aplacada, minha cara. Então você gosta de _Umbrella_, _Sete Dias_ e _Sequestrado_? E justo de _Sequestrado_! Nesta Fanfic, nada é o que parece. O pessoal acha que eu a fiz para que o Naruto fosse violado, mas não foi este o meu objetivo principal.

É muito bom também receber os frutos do trabalho em forma de comentários. Eu fico rindo sozinha aqui em casa quando eu leio os comentários dos leitores. Eu também relaxo respondendo os comentários, e idealizando maneiras de agradar os leitores. É como um remédio para as preocupações.

Você se deu ao trabalho de se preocupar em fazer um comentário em cada Fanfic com esses malditos avisos? Ainnn... – e novamente Mary morde o lençol, com os olhos aquosos. Novamente abraça Ju, quase sufocando a pobre leitora. – Arigato!! Eu não mereço _tanto_!

Eu também desejo continuar e produzir mais, cada vez mais! Ainn, obrigada por gostar das minhas Fanfics e do meu jeito de escrever. – A autora cora furiosamente pelo elogio. – Vou continuar, pode deixar! E você, continue mandando estes lindos comentários para mim!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**T. Taiyoo**

Errou, mas foi a que chegou mais perto. Afinal, em assunto de perversão, Kakashi e Jiraya são quase idênticos! E pior que você foi melhor brincando que falando sério! Ou seja: as surpresas das minhas Fanfics não têm noção.

Não, não era o Itachi. Você chegou mais perto com o Kakashi! – e a autora começa a rir maldosamente. – Mas, entre os três, eu colocaria o Gai!

Sim, capítulos curtos são minha especialidade! O engraçado é que eu não consigo fazer Drabble... Eu também não sou lá uma grande fã do casal, mas parte do pessoal que lê gosta. Menos a Lory e, a Inu, e a Lúcia... Tudo bem, uma boa parte odeia.

Eba, você gostou! Mesmo não gostando de Sasuke/Naruto, achando curto, e talvez alguma coisa que você não disse... Você ainda gostou! Ou senão, está mentindo... – Ela coloca a mão no queixo, pensativa. – Tudo bem. Continue lendo e mostrando sua opinião! Eu sei onde você mora, viu? Bom, na verdade eu não sei... mas eu descubro!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Srta Padfoot**

Você é fã do Sirius? – a autora é descarada, e só de ver o apelido do Sr. Black, acaba por ficar com certo ar sonhador e olhos brilhando. Ou seja: É tarada pelo Sirius Black.

Eu continuarei! Não sei quando, mas continuarei!

Gostaste? Minhas Fanfics são, em geral, bem pervertidas mesmo! Ou seja, se gostou desta, não vai odiar as outras.

Uchiha Itachi é o vilão mais sensual e malvado de todos os tempos! E como eu o adoro, pode ir nas minhas Fanfics que ele tem lugar reservado nelas! E os gêneros são bem discrepantes, passando do humor até a tragédia. Se quiser dar uma conferida, fique à vontade!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Futari dake no Toki**

Eu também não sou tão louca assim por Yuri, mas para tirar a Sakura e a Hinata do pé do Naruto, vale tudo! Eu _adoro_ os triângulos também! Principalmente Sasuke/Naruto/Itachi! Sem Uchihacest, se possível.

E é mais fácil eu colocar canibalismo do que Uchihacest. Bom, o Sasuke comendo literalmente as tripas do Itachi não deixa de ser algo interessante. Bizarro, mas interessante.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Sammy-SanLoveTobi**

Acredite, meu coração também teve um alívio tremendo depois de deixar tudo claro, e resolver a idiotice que eu tinha feito. Imagina, deixar as Fanfics! Se o que deixa a minha vida menos monótona é justamente isto!

Eu comecei a chorar enquanto escrevia o segundo aviso. Também quase engasguei. É muito bom saber que eu sou querida aqui, ao ponto de dar felicidade às pessoas por minha estadia aqui. Muito obrigada! Significa muito para mim saber que gostam do que eu escrevo! Você lê todas? Isso sim que me deixa emocionada. Porque eu nem sabia da sua existência, já que não recebia comentários seus. Bom, pelo menos para alguma coisa serviu meu ataque de _emo_ção: Para você deixar comentário!

Os comentários são muito importantes! Fazem o autor sentir-se útil e querido, e saber que seu trabalho é reconhecido. Eu tenho uma preguiça enorme de deixar comentário, então copio a história para o meu computador, leio com calma e então faço o comentário. Geralmente sai alguma coisa que presta! E eu só irei continuar porque você, como outros, mandou um comentário e pediu que eu continuasse. Se ninguém comentasse, eu ficaria na minha decisão e não continuaria mais.

Não se entristeça, nem fique desiludida! Eu estou aqui para você, e para todos que leem minhas histórias. Agora que estou com a vontade flamejando, não pararei!

E agora que eu sei da sua existência, quero viciar-te não somente em ler minhas histórias, mas também em comentá-las! Vamos ver se eu consigo!

Sim, eu continuarei! Não precisa implorar! E o que mais me é sagrado é Deus, o cristão. Sou cristã de carteirinha, mas sem a carteira! Sou daquelas que não se faz mais, vai à missa quando pode (leia-se "Quando acorda no horário certo") e coisas do gênero. Pratico a minha religião e tudo mais!

Deixando a religião de lado... Eu continuarei!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**.Neko ' Lela.**

NEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!! – Mary pula em cima e quase sufoca a pobre Lela. – E não fique contando vantagem, que você não sabe de tudo! (Mas sabe uma _boa_ parte.). E é verdade, você nem sabe onde fica o ali! Vidente? Só se for de araque!

A-do-ro quando você acentua o _minha_! E é verdade, eu tento enfiar os meus caninos na sua pele bronzeada o tempo inteiro! Pareço vampira. Abraço à força sim! Lembra quando você voltou da doença? Quase caímos as duas no chão tamanho o "impacto"! E na sala eu não desgrudava de ti! Mas eu sou uma boa menina!

E você também é _minha_ nee-chan, e eu te agarro a força, tento te morder, te cutuco, sou sua melhor amiga – Mary se auto-proclamou melhor amiga – e tudo mais, e não sou Yuri. Sou gilete, corto para os dois lados. Na verdade, estou cortando mais o lado masculino da força!

E não adianta negar, você tem tendências Yuri! Tudo bem, estou brincando, você sabe disso.

Obrigada pelo comentário, nee-chan!

Beijos!

* * *

**Comentários Finais**

Ok, que tal fazermos uma enquete?

**Pergunta:** _Alguém sabe quem é o ser que interrompeu o Lemon?_

**Resposta:** _???_

Deem suas opiniões.

Quem sabe eu mudo quem está lá!

Obrigada pelos comentários!

Até a próxima, pessoal!

* * *


	6. VI – Interrupção

* * *

**Direitos Autorais**

O anime/mangá _Naruto_ pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Uso-o sem qualquer fim lucrativo.

* * *

**Advertências do Capítulo**

**Yaoi** (**Y**ama N**a**shi, **O**chi Nashi, **I**mi Nashi – No Climax, No Point, No Meaning) – Relação homossexual entre homens.

**Envolvidos:** Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**Comentários Iniciais**

Desculpem a demora! – Mary descabela-se.

E desculpem por assustar todo mundo! – Mary começa a arrancar os cabelos, deprimindo e chorando. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Boa leitura, e espero que ninguém desista de ler por minha causa... – e ela recomeça a deprimir. Volta a chorar copiosamente, pega faquinha de manteiga e tenta cortar os pulsos. Decidido: Virou Emo.

* * *

–

_**Capítulo VI**_

_**Interrupção**_

–

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sentia uma enorme ira lhe corroer por dentro, acompanhada de uma ponta de dúvida. Parado, no meio do quarto em penumbras, encontrava-se Jiraya, o Sennin dos Sapos. Sasuke esperava qualquer um, menos aquele Sennin. Ele esperava ser interrompido até pela Hyuuga, mas nunca pelo Sensei de Naruto.

– O que fazes aqui?! – o Uchiha não estava com humor para piadas, e arrancaria as tripas de Jiraya com as próprias mãos se esse fosse o caso.

– Calma, rapaz. Eu só vim conversar, e salvar a pele do Naruto, claro. Você não tem vergonha de violar pobres menininhos bêbados? – Jiraya riu com o próprio comentário – Claro que o Naruto pode ser tudo, menos inocente. Mas até para ele isto já é perversão demais.

– Não é perversão – Sasuke abraçou Naruto, escondendo a nudez do loiro dos olhos do mais velho. Logo após, pegou a manta que estava aos pés da cama, e cobriu os dois.

– Calma, eu posso ser pervertido, mas essa não é a minha área de conquista. Se bem que você já deve estar acostumado com o Orochimaru e tal... – Sasuke corou de raiva, olhando feio para o Sennin.

– Por que todo mundo acha que o Orochimaru era pedófilo?!

– Ah, veja bem... Talvez pelo simples fato de que, de cada cinco frases que proferia, pelo menos uma era _Seu corpo será meu, Sasuke-kun_ ou _Seu corpo é delicioso, Sasuke-kun_ ou _Possuirei seu corpo, Sasuke-kun_. E também o fato de que ele vivia aliciando menores para suas 'causas'. E o papo de que ele iria possuir seu corpo para pegar o Sharingan não cola nem com o Naruto, que é mais burro que uma porta – Jiraya riu, e Sasuke corou mais ainda, de ira.

– Mas eu fui lá exclusivamente para treinar, e foi o que eu fiz! – Sasuke já tinha um tique no olho, e uma vontade de esgoelar Jiraya, sem nem se importar com a falta de roupa.

– Ok. Vamos parar de falar da condição sexual de um morto, e ir direto para algo mais atual. Por que o senhor Uchiha Sasuke tem a necessidade de embriagar o próprio melhor amigo para o levar para a cama? – Jiraya sorriu, e Sasuke franziu o cenho.

– Eu não tenho esse tipo de necessidade! Se eu quiser eu conquisto o Naruto, sóbrio ou bêbado! – Sasuke já estava ficando de saco cheio do velhote pervertido e inconveniente.

– Acrescentemos a isso o fato de que Naruto está te evitando desde que você botou os pés em Konoha de novo. Tirando esse pequeno fato, você vai concordar comigo que, se tem tanto poder de conquista sobre meu pupilo, vai deixá-lo em paz por hoje e esperar até amanhã para se declarar pra ele como todo ser normal faz.

– Meta-se nos seus assuntos, velho! Eu não vou esperar até amanhã! Nem pensar! – o menor dos Uchihas já tinha vontade de jogar Jiraya pela janela, e era o que faria se o homem não saísse dali rapidamente.

– É mesmo... Segundo o Kakashi, você já está esperando por esse momento desde que tem 12 anos, não é? Talvez até antes... – Sasuke arregalou os olhos – Sabe, não é todo dia que alguém se atira na frente de agulhas para salvar outra pessoa. Principalmente se o salvador alega odiar o que foi salvo por si. E ainda ficava maltratando a pobre da Sakura só porque o Naruto gostava dela. E não dispensava de vez a garota porque ela poderia cogitar a idéia de namorar o Naruto, certo? – o moreno tremeu levemente, ouvindo coisas que aconteceram em sua infância – Você é bem previsível quando se trata de amor, Uchiha. Tanto que eu previ que você tentaria algo, quando eu vi Hinata anunciar o namoro. Eu vi você correndo em direção ao banheiro, rogando praga para todos os cantos. E não era por causa do corte na mão. Então eu vim na festa, por precaução. Vejo que não estava errado. Pelo jeito, não é só mulher que tem sexto sentido – Jiraya riu baixinho.

– Se já falou o que queria, por que não cai fora? – Sasuke ficou sentado na cama, e começou a se vestir, usando o lençol para se cobrir enquanto se vestia.

– E então você viola o meu pupilo e o deixa traumatizado? Nem pensar. O Naruto é uma ótima criança, não merece esse tipo de maldade. E você vai destruir o namoro dos dois? Vai que o Naruto gosta mesmo da Hinata? Se bem que eu acho meio difícil...

– Difícil? Ele não gosta da Hinata? – Sasuke foi pego de surpresa pela insinuação de Jiraya.

– Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que o Naruto não gosta dela. Ele não parecia muito feliz no anúncio de namoro deles. Claro que você não percebeu, já que estava preocupado demais traçando planos diabólicos para arrancar as tripas da pobre Hinata e violar o meu pobre pupilo. Ele estava tão... Estranho. Se ele estivesse feliz pelo namoro, acredite, eu saberia.

– Então...

– Acho que esse namoro é uma farsa – Jiraya pontualizou, perspicaz.

– _E vocês estão completamente certos! Um ponto pela inteligência do velho pervertido!_

Jiraya e Sasuke olharam para fora do quarto, onde puderam ver uma jovem muito bonita. Ela tinha a aparência de ter 20 anos, contando com um corpo cheio de curvas, cabelos negros como a noite, amarrados em duas marias-chiquinhas. Ela usava uma saia preta de pregas, em estilo colegial. Calçava sandálias ninjas negras comuns. Vestia uma blusa de manga curta, decotada e negra. Uma bandana da vila da folha descansava em sua cintura, amarrada como um cinto. Usava, sobre esta roupa, um sobretudo preto, de gola alta, completamente aberto. O mais peculiar nela nem era a roupa, mas sim o fato de que a bandana tinha um fino corte exatamente no meio do brasão de Konoha, caracterizando-a como Nukenin – provavelmente Akatsuki, já que eram estes ninjas os que cultivavam tal costume –, assim como o fato de, em seus olhos, brilhar o Sharingan.

* * *

–

_**Continua**_

–

* * *

**Respostas aos Comentários**

* * *

Sabia que você é uma gracinha? – Ela suspira, completamente apaixonada. – Eu sou sua, isso não vai mudar tão cedo.

Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Significa muito para mim!

Haha, e eu sou fraca?! É óbvio que eu nunca faria algo na cara, querido! Vivo para surpreender-te!

Eu também estou com saudades, amor!

Também te amo!

Ciumento! Olha só: Imagine alguém que não está nem aí para seus leitores. Imaginou? Pois é, _não sou eu_! É até gratidão o fato de eu me importar e estar disponível aos meus leitores! E você acaba de dar um tiro no próprio pé, porque você também é meu leitor!

Ciúme estraga relação?! Sabe, eu me inspiro em você quando vou escrever sobre o Sasuke! Pelo menos o de _Memórias_! Só falta uma dupla personalidade. Mas eu gosto da sua possessividade. Não me agradam as pessoas que deixam o que mais prezam escapar de suas mãos. Parece que não dão o valor necessário para isto. Ser possessivo é, de um modo obscuro e doentio, zelar por aquilo que ama. Por isto, eu não me importo de você ter ciúme. Só está zelando por mim, algo que você acredita que por direito é seu. E é.

Agora que você beijou o Moon, por _ter certeza_ que eu vou te ferrar em _Red Moon_. Vou até anotar para não esquecer. – Mary pega uma raquete, e bate com tudo na testa de marquise da Sakura. O impacto foi tão forte que a rosada voou até a China. – NÃO CHEGA PERTO DO MOON, SUA...! – Mary respira agitadamente, até se acalmar. – Ora, só eu tenho o direito de beijá-lo na bochecha, e em qualquer outro lugar!

Vê se pode, eu faço a Sakura fazer casal com a adorável Hinata-chan, transformo-a em mocinha, e ela me reclama! Da próxima... Ahg! Mas eu tenho que apagar isto! – Mary chega perto de Moon, e lambe a bochecha, no lugar em que Sakura beijara. – Pronto, agora as bactérias da Sakura foram substituídas pelas minhas! – Exclamou ela, ainda furiosa. – Como dizem os castelhanos, _tomas de tu propria medicina_. E para os brasileiros, _tomas de teu próprio remédio_. Bom, pelo menos eu não te discriminei por sentir ciúme, para que você não jogasse na minha cara o básico _Olha a suja falando do mal lavado! Ficou com ciúme da Sakura!_ ou algo parecido.

Ama-o o cacete! – e a mulher volta a ficar furiosa. – Só eu amo!

Beijos para você, Dark querido. E para você também, Moon amado.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Hyuuga-kun / Inu**

Eu também estou esperando pelo momento de me desafogar de tantas Fanfics, e finalmente poder fazer o capítulo de _Arquivo Morto_. Mas primeiro eu tenho que ver um capítulo, né?

Primeiro acabarei a _O Sorriso de Monalisa_, que não é nada pequeno. Acho que vai ser uma three-shot. Sei lá, vou tentar me arrumar. Eu não estou vendo _Arquivo Morto_, estou sem tempo. Mas uma hora eu arranjo um tempinho, quando acabar _O Sorriso de Monalisa_. Vou tentar também lembrar dos episódios que eu já vi (que foram três), e fazer uma Fanfic! Sendo que um dos três já virou uma Fanfic...

Muito obrigada por gostar das minhas Fanfics! Eu também adoro seus comentários! Tentarei atualizá-las com mais frequência, mas não prometo nada!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**mfm2885**

Bom, tem poucas coisas no mundo que eu considere nojentas. É questão de opinião, somente. E graças a Deus as pessoas têm opiniões diferentes, senão o planeta Terra seria um tédio.

E ninguém descobriu que era o Jiraya! Eu queria que ficasse bem diferente, mas não tão estranho. Ficou _quase_ do jeito que eu queria. Mas ficou bem-humorado, o que dá um caráter mais leve à cena. Deixou de lado a seriedade e a quase violação (apesar de que estava sendo consentida), e deixou o ambiente mais calmo.

A garota apareceu mais um pouco! Quem será? O Naruto acha que é o Itachi! Nem eu, na sua situação, teria palpites para a senhorita que apareceu do nada. É um ser misterioso, no mínimo.

Claro que o Sasuke não merece nosso lindo Naruto-chan. Eu também rezo que o Naruto acabe com o Itachi. Como pediram um Sasuke/Naruto/Itachi, eu provavelmente farei um trio deles.

Adorou o capítulo?! Obrigada por fazer uma autora feliz!

Fique com Deus também!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**luciaalmeida / lúcia almeida martins**

Eu também estou feliz por ter continuado, Lúcia. Esta Fanfic é muito especial para mim. Estava com saudades de responder um comentário seu nela! – Mary pula encima da desavisada Lúcia.

Acho que _Profissões_ vai ser uma three-shot, a _O Sorriso de Monalisa_. Então eu vou postar ela, juntar tudo em um capítulo só, e postar os comentários juntos, e deixar como one-shot. Estou postando em curtos (mas nem _tão_ curtos assim) capítulos para poderem ir lendo. E eu acho que posto longo o próximo capítulo. A segunda parte está pronta, só falta responder comentários e postar. _Umbrella_ é postada hoje, _Para Salvar o seu Pescoço_ talvez amanhã, e _Profissões_ depois de amanhã. Posso adiantar que _Profissões_ está um chuchu!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Spike**

Eu também estou agradecida por não ter cometido a burrice de abandonar vocês. Este site é o que me ajuda a escrever redações um pouco melhor, e a me relaxar um pouco. Minha fã?! – os olhos de Mary começam a brilhar. – Nossa, obrigada! – mulher sofreu um enorme aumento de ego.

Continuarei a escrever, capitã! – Mary bate continência. – Eu escrevo algo massa?! – e os olhinhos dela voltam a brilhar. – Uma das únicas decentes? – aumento enorme no ego. – Desse jeito, me elogiando tanto, duvido que consiga não continuar! Assim eu fico envergonhada com tantos elogios! Obrigada por gostar do que eu escrevo. É uma honra saber que existem pessoas gostando e reconhecendo o meu trabalho.

E, acima de tudo, quem tem que parabenizar aqui sou eu. Sem vocês, os leitores, eu não teria um porquê de escrever. Aqui, eu me sinto viva, e querida. Obrigada por fazer da minha existência uma coisa especial.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Kanya**

Resolveu voltar e comentar um pouquinho? É sempre bom voltar às raízes. _Umbrella_ é como se fosse uma das minhas raízes, já que foi uma das minhas primeiras one-shots. E é uma das suas raízes, em relação a comentar em Fanfics minhas.

Annn... – Mary morde o lençol, com os olhos aquosos. – Não fica assim! – Mary abraça Lory. – Eu não te abandonei! E se foi abandonada, você não está sozinha, porque eu abandonei todos ao mesmo tempo... E eu não me sinto orgulhosa disto.

Sim, Ero-sennin para presidente! Transformemos a Câmara e o Senado em bordéis, e não em meios de roubar dinheiro do povo! Bem, os dois já são bordéis de algum jeito, já que uma parte dos senadores e deputados prostituiu algo: sua ética. Perdeu-a no meio daquele lamaçal.

Lory is a good girl! – Mary dá uma voadeira em Deidara. – Claro que será uma boa menina! Basta confiança, fé e... pó mágico! – Mary viu muito _Peter Pan_ durante estes últimos tempos. – Mary is a good girl too! – complexo de Tobi, o retorno.

Sim, tudo belo Kyuubi/Naruto! Até aguentar a tortura Sasuke/Naruto! – Mary veste uma camisa com o escrito "I S2 Kyuubi/Naruto!".

Bom, ela pode ser o Itachi sim! Eu já fiz esta Fanfic ficar muito sem nexo, deveria colocar os pés no chão durante alguns momentos. Colocar o Itachi como a garota seria uma boa alternativa!

Mas você tem razão: Eu não sou muito previsível. Minha mente é insana mesmo, e como é ela que comanda meus dedos escritores... Basicamente, boa coisa não sai.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Rock's Leely**

É, Jiraya-chan é do mal. Ele, com aquele jeitão de velho estilo Mister Kami do Dragon Ball, é hilário. E como a cena estava muito pesada, resolvi que ele seria o personagem ideal para aparecer e zoar com a cara do infame Sasuke-kun. Foi por isto que o escolhi para a árdua missão de impedir o Sasuke de violar o lindo Naruto-chan! E ainda tirar um sarro do Sasuke, e de graça! Ele realmente foi muito louco. Qualquer um que tivesse entrado no lugar dele iria bater no Sasuke e perguntar depois, mas o Jiraya parece que está sempre movido a álcool!

É, eu quero fazer uma Fanfic em que o Naruto odeie o Sasuke por violá-lo. Mas pretendo que _Umbrella_ acabe com uma aura mais leve. Portanto, a Fanfic _Memórias_ fica encarregada disto. Eu sou louca por violações! – Mary ri sadicamente. – Principalmente se o Naruto é o uke. Daí não importa o seme. – a autora ri macabramente.

Espero que goste do próximo capítulo, que terá surpresas! Obrigada por gostar do capítulo!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Futari dake no Toki**

Mary: NO JAPÃO?! O.O – capota.

Sasuke: Ela não consegue ir nem na esquina sem a mãe olhar pra ela com censura, imagina no japão XD

Mary: - dancinha da felicidade- valeu tio da Fu-chan por ter um celular dos bauns, nada comparado à budega que eu tenho X.x tá boa? \o/ arigato :3 a continuação aqui \o/ espero que gosta e.e como é no japão? #.# cê fala japonês? :3

Sasuke: - tapa a boca da Mary – xau, Fu-kun ¬¬

Mary: hau (tradução: xau XD) i.i

* * *

**Iara-hiden**

Gostaste?! Vou tentar atualizar com mais frequência, prometo! Não precisa pedir, querida, vou me esforçar! – Mary bate continência.

Eu sei que eu sou lerda... – Mary senta no chão e deprime, fazendo círculos no chão com um gravetinho. – Mas se eu ainda tenho leitores, deve ser porque a história não é tão ruim assim! – ela fica feliz novamente. Você vai ter que aguentar, já que eu sou pupila da Maki Murakami em quesito atrasos! Ela é a rainha, e eu a princesa! Sou mais atrasada que o Kakashi! Pena que não posso dizer que sou pupila no quesito genialidade...

Sou pervertida mesmo, e com orgulho! Mas se você já gostar de Yuri (não é de mim e de você, pervertida!) eu fico satisfeita. Ah, só um aviso: Cuide-se com as kunais perdidas (existe _bala_ perdida, por que não _kunai_ perdida?), porque eu tenho um Koibito.

"I love Lemon! I love Itachi/Naruto Lemon!"[2]! I love Itachi/Naruto _so_ much!

Vou tentar atualizar com mais frequência, tudo bem?

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Lyra Kaulitz'**

Claro que eu continuarei! Mas se vocês não lembram, é bem capaz de eu esquecer mesmo... Nem eu mais confio na minha memória. Bom que você me lembrou, porque senão eu não postava...

Adoro fazer as pessoas ficarem curiosas! Ah, meu namorado tinha como amor de sua vida o Sasuke/Naruto, mas eu o converti! E isto antes de nós namorarmos! Eu já consegui converter várias pessoas ao Itachi/Naruto! Você está gostando?! – os olhos da autora brilham.

Fanfic maravilhosas? Ainnn... – Mary morde o lençol, com os olhos aquosos. – Assim eu fico envergonhada... – Mary cora furiosamente, batendo os indicadores em estilo Hinata.

Continuarei, capitã! – Mary bate continência.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Comentários Finais**

Ahá! Ninguém descobriu quem era! Todo mundo achando que era o Itachi. Eu acho que não consigo mais fazer algo cliché...

Muito obrigada pelos comentários!

E continuem lendo, viram?!

Apesar dos meus momentos de _emo_ção, hehe... – Mary fica fazendo círculos no chão com um palito.

Até a próxima!

* * *


	7. VII – Uma nem tão nova personagem

* * *

**Direitos Autorais**

O anime/mangá _Naruto_ pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Uso-o sem qualquer fim lucrativo.

* * *

**Advertências do Capítulo**

**Yaoi** (**Y**ama N**a**shi, **O**chi Nashi, **I**mi Nashi – No Climax, No Point, No Meaning) – Relação homossexual entre homens.

**Envolvidos:** Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**Comentários Iniciais**

Oi, gente!

Ah, um detalhezinho: eu descobri que o número de gente que não manda comentário e que só lê é enorme! – Mary fica assustada, vendo o gráfico de entradas.

Isso porque agora o _Fanfiction_ tem um sistema de monitoramento para os autores sobre suas Fanfics!

Com gráficos sobre o tráfego de visitantes nas Fanfics e Profiles, etc.

Ou seja: Você acham que eu não sei que estão aí, mas eu sei! – Mary ri diabolicamente.

Então, para os que não mandam comentário... mandem comentários!

Pode ser até uma frasezinha, mas mandem, por favor...

É tão doido tu fazeres uma história, e saberes que muita gente lê, mas receberes bem menos comentários...

Sensação de que alguém te observa, como fantasma, mas não se manifesta...

Bizaaaaaarro!!

Tudo bem, isso está começando a parecer filme de terror...

Mudando de assunto... Desculpem, realmente, pela demora!

Mas eu postei!

Capítulo extremamente curto... – Mary deprime no cantinho.

Boa leitura!

* * *

–

_**Capítulo VII**_

_**Uma nem tão nova personagem**_

–

* * *

– E agora mais essa... – Sasuke suspirou, e olhou com raiva para os dois intrusos.

– E quem é a moça? – Jiraya achou aquela garota estranhamente familiar, mas limitou-se a perguntar.

– Se for possível, gostaria que o senhor se vestisse e saísse de perto do _meu_ namorado – a garota arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando Sasuke como se fosse um inseto.

– É _im_possível, e parece que o seu namorado está mais feliz do _meu_ lado – Sasuke sorriu prepotente, e a garota riu.

– Mesmo? Então por que ele está ébrio? Se estivesse feliz do seu lado, não teria que usar artimanhas para o levar para a cama. Naruto é meu, tire os olhos dele – desta vez, a menina usou um tom perigoso, que não alterou em nada o olhar de desprezo do Uchiha.

– Não tiro nem os olhos, nem o corpo. E acho que uma Nukenin não tem direito de exigir nada.

– Tenho sim, já que ele _me_ pertence. E você vai _sim_ sair de perto dele, porque senão...

– Senão o que? Vai choramingar até que eu sinta pena de você? Então pode chorar sentada, já que isso não vai acontecer.

– Não, eu vou bater em você até que esse seu lindo rostinho fique desfigurado – a garota sorriu, o Sharingan brilhando mais intensamente em seus olhos.

– E quem é você para me dizer o que fazer? E como você tem o Sharingan?

– Não te interessa. Então, se não é por bem...

A mulher se moveu numa velocidade impressionante, assustando o Sennin dos Sapos e o Uchiha. Acumulou chakra no pé, e fez selos rapidamente. Sasuke, por estar impressionado, não reagiu.

– Oq...?

– Tsuuten kyaku! – Sasuke levou um chute que, certamente, poderia matá-lo. Foi jogado violentamente contra a parede, e parte dela quebrou, tamanha a força do golpe.

A mulher se aproximou do garoto semi-inconsciente na cama, e o pegou no colo em estilo nupcial, mostrando que era muito mais que uma menininha delicada. Olhou para o Sennin com uma expressão de que, se ele quisesse, ela tinha mais guardado.

– "Eu ein, ela é tão violenta quanto a Tsunade. Bem, esse assunto é do Naruto, vou deixar que ele resolva sozinho. Já está bem grandinho" – o Sennin sorriu – "Só queria saber o porquê de ele estar namorando uma garota tão violenta. Acho que o Naruto gosta de sofrer. Tem como melhor amigo um homem que quer violá-lo, a garota que ele sempre gostou é discípula da Tsunade, e agora essa aí, toda violenta...".

A mulher levou Naruto, sorrindo levemente em agradecimento ao Sennin por não tentar pará-la. Depois de alguns minutos, Sasuke conseguiu sair do meio dos escombros, e Sakura e Hinata entraram pela porta, desesperadas.

– Sasuke, seu violador! Saia de perto do Naru-! – ela olhou ao redor, e não encontrou Naruto.

– Onde está o Naruto?

– Foi levado pela morena psicopata – Sasuke franziu o cenho, e saiu do quarto, indo atrás da morena sequestradora de loiros pertencentes à certos Uchihas.

– O que aconteceu aqui?

– O Sasuke levou um chute que dá medo só de lembrar – o Sennin riu, e foi em direção à festa.

Parecia que, agora, tudo estaria bem.

* * *

Naruto acordou na cabana em que ele e Itachi ficaram juntos na primeira vez dos dois. Acordou naquela cama, sentindo o cheiro do Uchiha embriagá-lo. Estranhou. Ele não estava com Sasuke? Talvez estivesse delirando...

– Bom dia, Naruto-kun! – uma mulher sentou-se sobre suas pernas, e sorriu docemente. Ele olhou para ela como se ela tivesse a pele verde, ou anteninhas de TV saindo da cabeça – Ah, sou eu! – O garoto loiro arregalou os olhos, e a olhou de baixo para cima, revisando cada detalhe.

– Itachi?!

* * *

–

_**Continua**_

–

* * *

**Respostas aos Comentários**

* * *

**Lyra Kaulitz'**

Eu sou uma menina má! Faz mais de um mês que eu não posto nada... mas é por uma boa causa. Que vocês ainda não saberão! – a autora começa a rir psicopatamente. – E também porque eu fui surpreendida com algumas (mentira, um monte) provas e trabalhos. E, acredite se quiser, tem mais para vir! Eu estou falando das provas, não das atualizações de Fanfics... Bom, das atualizações também. Mas acho que as provas chegam antes...

Você ama as minhas Fanfics? – os olhos da autora começam a brilhar. – Eu também a-do-ro os seus comentários! Fico triste quando você não manda algum em alguma Fanfic minha... Confiro todo o dia no email para saber se você postou comentário, após postar alguma Fanfic.

Nyah, converti mais alguém para o Itachi/Naruto! A comunidade Itachi/Naruto do Brasil está crescendo!

Bom, _quase_ é melhor que _nada_. E, se você quer saber, eu também acho que o final do mangá tem grandes chances de ser Sasuke/Naruto. O Naruto é muito tapado para ver que o Itachi dá mole (sim, dá mole mesmo!) para ele. Prefere o Sasuke, que o faz sofrer tanto. Mas o Naruto, para mim, nasceu para ser da Kyuubi. Por quê? Porque é uma das coisas que eu não consigo imaginar sem estar relacionada ao Naruto. Naruto com Kyuubi são como feijão com arroz: conseguem se manter sozinhos, mas só têm graça mesmo estando _juntos_. Tudo bem que você goste de Sasuke/Naruto, eu também gosto! Eu só tenho preferência por Itachi/Naruto. Além do mais, se eu não gostasse de Sasuke/Naruto, não teria _Memórias_, né?

Eba! Dizem que a paixão é mais intensa que o amor. E estatísticas comprovam que a paixão se transforma em amor em seis meses, ou deixa de ser paixão. Acho que também sou apaixonada por Itachi/Naruto, mas não o amo ainda. É porque eu não tenho calmaria quando penso em Itachi/Naruto, como seria o amor. Toda vez que eu penso em escrever sobre este casal, me dá empolgação, como se fosse a primeira vez. Acho que esta é uma das características da paixão.

Pode começar a lembrar! Eu também estou louca de curiosidade para saber quais são as Fanfics que o pessoal que manda comentários mais gosta.

_Sete Dias_ está pronta, falta ter coragem de digitar (escrevo no caderninho!). Bah, os caras da reciclagem vão pular de alegria ao ver meus cadernos! Acho que não vou dar esta alegria para eles, e ficar com os cadernos de recordação...

_Memórias_ é a Fanfic que eu mais tenho inspiração, mas não prometo nada. Você gosta porque é Sasuke/Naruto, não é? Bom, ela tem umas passagens bem legais. Acho que não importaria o casal, porque o conteúdo é bom.

Não abandonei _Sequestrado_, mas eu tinha que deixar de lado uma Fanfic minha para poder continuar as outras um pouco mais decentemente, e como a sequestrado era a única com menos capítulos... já viu, né? Além do mais, ela perdeu um pouco do tesão de escrever. Quando eu recuperar a vontade, _Sequestrado_ vai ganhar um banho, e ficar nova em folha!

_Para Salvar o seu Pescoço_ precisa só um arremate, e os comentários, e pronto.

_O que aconteceu com Konoha?_ é uma Fanfic que eu preciso de bom humor para fazer, então vai demorar um pouquinho, já que um monte de provas, trabalhos, e um lindo irmãozinho pentelho não me dão a mínima vontade de escrever coisas engraçadas. Mas esse capítulo veio com algo de graça! E se você quiser me ajudar com o meu humor, ache Fanfics de humor interessantes e mande o Link por PM. Então eu leio, fico humorada, e escrevo!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**danyela49**

Calma, moça! Continuarei sim, deixe-me somente tomar um ar e descansar minhas mãozinhas. Quando meus dedos pararem de formigar, eu volto a escrever mais um capítulo. Está na hora de postar alguma Fanfic minha mesmo.

Virou líder de torcida? Eu achei legal! Repentinamente me deu uma vontade de escrever uma Fanfic bem parecida com aqueles filmes estadunidenses cheios de pompons e mulheres rebolando, com os homens assoviando. Seria interessante, com a líder de torcida sendo o Naruto Oiroke no Jutsu!

Ah, eu gostei da dança. Não achei que você viajou não! Aviso: _Umbrella_ está no fim. Mas eu a substituo por um dos meus projetos quando esta Fanfic acabar.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**luciaalmeida / lúcia almeida martins**

Eu também estava com saudades de responder os seus comentários, Lúcia. Eu demorei por alguns motivos: professores carrascos que resolveram colocar todas as provas bimestrais em uma semana; irmãozinho maluco que vive me enchendo justo quando eu vou escrever; jogo maldito chamado _Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral Town_, com gráficos terríveis, pelo qual acabei me viciando; completa desilusão por Naruto depois da morte do sensual Itachi-chan; problemas de dispersão de atenção; e, por fim, cólica menstrual. Eu sou mulher, pô! Até agora estou me retorcendo. Cólica é uma das coisas mais inúteis inventadas...

Eu não sei se vou postar mais recentemente alguma Fanfic, já que estou com Internet discada (eba, mais um problema!), e preciso pegar os comentários para responder.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Rock's Leely**

Sim, existe monitoramento de leitores por capítulos, por Fanfic, e até de gente que visita o teu profile! As pessoas, e os países onde elas estão. No teu profile, onde tu postas Fanfics, tem um _Traffic_, se não me engano. Vai lá! Eu vi até um da Alemanha vendo as minhas Fanfics! E do Japão! Conclusão: O Fanfiction está ficando chique, ein!

Nem se preocupe, já que este recurso foi inaugurado a pouco tempo. Muita gente ainda não o conhece.

O Itachi desta Fanfics não é que nem o de _O que aconteceu com Konoha?_, este foi mais decente e usou Henge! Concordo, ele ficaria bonito. Eu até fiz um desenho do Itachi com Oiroke no Jutsu.

O "LOGO" demorou bastante, desculpe-me.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Iara-hiden**

Não está aderindo à moda Yuri? – Mary senta no chão, e começa a chorar. – Eu não estou falando de _ser_ Yuri, mas de curtir as histórias desta temática, etc... Tudo bem! Cada um com seu gosto. Eu também sou louca por Yaoi! Legal, manda um beijo (na bochecha, não vá pensar besteira!) para ele. Ah, e diga para Gui-sama que se ele _pensar_ em te proibir de escrever Yaoi, vai engolir uma Wakizawa que eu guardo embaixo do travesseiro! É bom que fique só no falar! E, afinal, os sérios são muito chatos. Os doidos que fazem o mundo ser divertido!

Sei que ficou minúsculo, mas é melhor que não atualizar, não? Demorei um século para atualizar... Desculpe decepcioná-la. Se o Mangericão Shaushichão falha, você deve treiná-lo! Procure uma floresta obscura, como os personagens de _Naruto_ procuram, e então treine!

Tadinhos dos professores quando você usar! Coitados, queimados pelo fogo negro... O Mangericão Shaushichão é realmente complicado de usar de manhã. O olho arde, parece que tem conjuntivite! Deve gastar Chakra também.

Desculpe por ter demorado tanto para postar... – Mary volta a sentar no canto e choramingar.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Saky-chan Haruno**

NYA! – Mary pula encima da desavisada Saky-chan. – Gostou? Achou demais? Obrigada! – Mary corou furiosamente. – Ama Itachi/Naruto? Bem-vinda ao time! Conquistaremos o mundo com o Itachi/Naruto! Você é das minhas!

Desculpe o atraso, mas eu nem sempre sou assim! Saudades do tempo em que eu postava toda semana... mas um dia estes tempos de ouro voltarão!

Nya, muito obrigada! – Mary volta a corar furiosamente. – É bondade sua, eu não escrevo tão bem assim... – ela tenta ser modesta.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Hyuuga-kun / Inu**

Eu também o amo! Mas estou tão desanimada com a morte dele... Puts, quero dar uma surra no tio Kishimoto do mal! Ele acabou por tirar parte da minha vontade de escrever Itachi/Naruto! Se eu fosse homem, teria broxado quando o Itachi morreu.

Não coloque Deus no meio, que meu coração aperta! Sabes, eu amo muito meu Deus...

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Uchiha Naruko**

FEH! – Mary pula encima de Feh. – Sim, demorei tanto... Eu não tomo jeito mesmo. Ainn... Não me chama assim que eu me encabulo! "Grande escritora de Itachi/Naruto do Fanfiction"... É o meu sonho!

Itachi rulez! Eu ia colocar outra pessoa, mas então a história se alargaria demais, e quero começar outra. Depois que _Umbrella_ acabar, e acho que dura mais uns dois capítulos só, eu vou começar a elaborar outra Fanfic, e quando mais uma das minhas Fanfics acabar (que acho que vai ser _Para Salvar o seu Pescoço_), eu vou começar a postar. Provavelmente vai ser UA, de humor. Eu vou começar a organizar o meu profile, e botar algo dos futuros projetos! Sim, Sasuke é um malvado violador! Pirralho sem-vergonha! Olho junto, mal-caráter...! Tenho pena de Naru-chan. Às vezes eu pego pesado (cofsemprecof). Acho que ele não é masoquista, eu _faço_ dele um masoquista.

Desculpe por demorar a atualizar. Tentarei ser mais rápida.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Kanya**

Sim, eu sendo normal seria um milagre! Quando isto acontecer, os porcos iram voar um pouquinho... E as vaquinhas vão dar ambrosia em vez de leite.

Não te abandonei _não_!! _No, you i'll never be alone~_.

Todo mundo é fã da versão feminina do Itachi! E sim, é o Itachi mesmo. Nunca se pode ter certeza de nada nas minhas Fanfics, já deu para ver com o negócio da porta! Quem pensou que seria Ero-sennin? Mas dessa vez, eu fiz algo menos surpreso. E sim, o Itachi é 100% possessividade, quando se trata do Naruto.

Um dia escreverei uma Madara/Naruto! Já escrevi Nagato/Minato! E também, próximo capítulo de _O Sorriso de Monalisa_, terá Madara/Deidara!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Insana**

Oi! Cadê o quê? Ah, o capítulo! Calma, eu tenho que descansar um pouquinho meus dedos, e depois eu escrevo mais. Obrigada por ter gostado!

Esse capítulo é mais engraçado que o anterior, até porque o Naruto fica falando que quer ser um avestruz! Até o nome do capítulo tem a ver com isso...

Demorei muito para postar, pô... Eu sou do mal mesmo! Pelo menos para postar Fanfics. É que dá uma preguiça de escrever... Hehe. – Mary pula encima da Insana, sem motivo aparente. – Vai se acostumando, que de vez em quando eu dou a louca e pulo encima dos outros! Espero receber sempre comentário seus, viu? Apesar de nem sempre merecer... – Mary se esconde, envergonhada pela falta de postagens. – Abraço, fofa! Boa semana para você também!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**HinaxChan**

Gostaste da Itachi fêmea do mal? Eu adorei, trirulou! E agora o Naruto com crise de avestruz foi demais!

Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, e desculpa pela demora.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Comentários Finais**

Obrigada pelos comentários!

Espero que mandem mais, uhu!

Façam uma autora feliiiiiiiiz! – e os olhinhos de Mary começam a brilhar.

Até a próxima (que eu espero que seja realmente próxima), pessoal!

* * *


	8. VIII – Os avestruzes que são felizes

* * *

**Direitos Autorais**

O anime/mangá _Naruto_ pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Uso-o sem qualquer fim lucrativo.

* * *

**Advertências do Capítulo**

**Yaoi** (**Y**ama N**a**shi, **O**chi Nashi, **I**mi Nashi – No Climax, No Point, No Meaning) – Relação homossexual entre homens.

**Envolvidos:** Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**Comentários Iniciais**

Primeiro de tudo: Desculpem a demora!

Mas eu estava com um monte de problemas! – Tentativa frustrada de tentar se explicar.

Provas, trabalhos, irmão me enchendo (ele é lindo, mas grita tanto...), mãe exigente, roupas para serem lavadas, quarto para ser arrumado, curso regional de dança no fim-de-semana, mais uma penca de coisas, e mais... TPM!!!

Eu quase enlouqueci todo mundo aqui de casa, e ganhei de presente uma enxaqueca desgraçada.

A única coisa que me relaxava era um jogo de nome _Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town_, e os doujinshi Lemon Sasuke/Naruto que eu tenho! – Mary ri da própria desgraça.

Vou tentar relaxar, e escrever mais.

Ah, _Umbrella_ está no fim. Mais uns três ou quatro capítulos, e bye bye.

Mas eu ainda terei mais uma penca de Fanfics para atualizar!

Boa leitura!

* * *

–

_**Capítulo VIII**_

_**Os avestruzes que são felizes'ttebayo!**_

–

* * *

– Isto mesmo, Naruto-kun – uma cortina de fumaça a envolveu, revelando logo após o corpo de Uchiha Itachi – E eu tive que tomar decisões drásticas ao ver que você andava perto de certo irmão menor meu. Ele estava muito interessado em te estuprar, sabia? – Naruto corou, e olhou para o teto – Mas você não tem culpa, estava completamente bêbado. Nem se lembra...

– Na verdade... Eu não estava tão bêbado assim... – Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior, não sabendo se era o certo a dizer.

– Explique-se – Itachi franziu o cenho, esperando a resposta.

– Eu estava até bastante bem da cabeça... Não estava totalmente sóbrio, mas o suficiente para entender o que acontecia...

– E por que não fez nada para impedir meu irmãozinho?

– Porque eu não queria! – o loiro quase gritou, e logo arregalou os olhos, querendo esconder a cabeça sob a terra, como um avestruz – "Os avestruzes que são felizes'ttebayo...".

– Bem... – o Uchiha olhou para a cabeceira da cama, sem realmente focalizar o objeto, apenas pensando sobre a situação – Talvez... Seja algo normal... Sabe, um homem te excitando, e ele é parecido com seu namorado... Sim, é perdoável – Itachi balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, como se estivesse concordando com seu próprio raciocínio. Mesmo assim, seu olhar não deixava de ser desolado. Após isso, Itachi focalizou seus olhos no rosto de Naruto, que se contorceu em uma careta antes de dizer o inevitável.

– Eu gosto do Sasuke, Itachi – Naruto disse sem enrolar, direto ao ponto.

Itachi sentiu alguma coisa quebrar dentro de si.

O chão parecia estar ruindo sob seus pés.

As lágrimas começaram a acumular-se em suas pálpebras.

A ira esgueirava-se por seus poros.

Seu corpo tremia como uma folha ao vento.

E era como uma folha ao vento que se sentia.

Sem amor, sem vida, sem direção.

No meio daquele frenesi de fúria, um grito interrompeu o silêncio, demonstrando tudo o que ele sentia.

– COMO?! E isso aqui é o que? Uma brincadeira? – o Uchiha, depois do momento de extremo furor, inspirando e expirando furiosamente, adquiriu um tom de ressentimento profundo – Por acaso me usou para que eu fosse o descarregador dos teus baixos instintos enquanto o Sasuke não voltasse pra esquentar a tua cama? – esbravejou, irônico e cruel – Eu poderia esperar isso de todo o mundo, menos de você, Naruto! – Itachi gritou, ainda sendo invadido por aquela ira cáustica. Já se voltava para ir embora, mas Naruto o segurou pelo pulso.

– Espera, Itachi! Isso pode parecer a frase mais desconfiável do mundo, mas... Eu posso explicar! – Naruto esperava que Itachi lhe deixasse plantado, mas não foi o que o Uchiha fez.

– Pode explicar? Então explique, Uzumaki Naruto! – o Uchiha se sentou na beirada da cama, e cruzou os braços – Estou esperando – o Uchiha fez cara de esposa traída, esperando explicações que certamente não iriam lhe convencer. Se não fosse trágico, seria cômico.

– Eu... – Naruto pegou-se não sabendo o que dizer – Er...

Mas Naruto não precisou falar nada, já que Uchiha Sasuke invadiu a casa, escancarando a porta.

Por uns momentos, os três congelaram. Nunca antes haviam se encontrado somente os três. Ou era Kisame, ou era Jiraya, mas sempre havia um espectador. Naquele momento não havia. Estavam livres para fazer o que desejassem.

Itachi se levantou lentamente da cama, e passou ao lado de Sasuke, silenciosamente. O Uchiha mais novo não fez nada, e Naruto mal se mexeu.

– Você venceu, Sasuke. Naruto-kun é seu. Acho que sempre foi seu – Itachi sorriu melancolicamente, de costas para Sasuke e Naruto – Quem está sobrando aqui sou eu, então vou indo – o moreno começou a caminhar até a porta.

– Itachi, eu te amo! – Naruto disse, sem qualquer rastro de vergonha. Não lhe era um trabalho admitir algo assim, isso era coisa de Uchihas – Por favor, não vá embora... – disse, em tom de súplica.

– Então por que disse que gosta dele? – Itachi apontou o dedo para Sasuke, de maneira quase infantil.

– Você gosta de mim, dobe? – Sasuke se sentiu momentaneamente feliz, mas precisava ouvir da boca do _seu_ dobe.

– Não! Quer dizer, sim! Mas não é o que vocês estão pensando!

– E o que estamos pensando, usuratonkachi? – Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha, divertido.

– Pare de me xingar, nem que seja por um minuto, teme! Vocês devem estar pensando que eu estou jogando com os dois, mas é mentira! É que eu... – a voz de Naruto foi morrendo, até desaparecer.

– É que você...? – os irmãos disseram, em uníssono.

– Eu gosto dos dois 'ttebayo! – Naruto chocou os dedos indicadores, um contra o outro, freneticamente, como Hinata fazia frequentemente.

– O QUE!!! – os dois gritaram em uníssono, e adquiriram expressões faciais dignas de serem imortalizadas em fotos e penduradas em grandes museus. Afinal, quando mais poderiam ver Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Itachi com os olhos redondos como pratos?

– "Os avestruzes que são _muito mais_ felizes'ttebayo...".

* * *

–

_**Continua**_

–

* * *

**Respostas aos Comentários**

* * *

Iara-hiden

Sim, já está acabando mesmo. Eu pretendo acabar algumas outras além desta por estes meses. Eu também adoro esta Fanfic! É como se fosse algo como uma das filhas mais velhas... sendo que _Sete Dias_ é a primogênita.

O Minato devia ser marceneiro, não ninja, para ter um filho tão cara-de-pau! Se bem que o Naruto teve dois Uchihas como mestres nesta fina arte. Mas o Naruto que é esperto, porque se ele pode ter dois, por que não tê-los? Em uma hora destas, ficar se prendendo à moral é inútil, para não dizer idiota. Maldade porque você queria estar no lugar dele, não é Iara?

Tentarei continuar o mais rápido possível, mas não prometo nada!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Insana**

Riu mesmo? Que bom, era este o meu objetivo! Eu queria descontrair um pouco antes de arrematar a história.

"Como assim"? Gostando, oras. Eu lá vou saber o que passa pela cabeça daquele ser loiro... Ele disse, pelo menos, que é pelas diferenças entre eles.

Creio que a maneira que os Uchihas usariam seria cair no tapa mesmo. Eles não são muito de conversar... Mas _zerinho ou um_ e _jokenpo_ foram boas ideias também! Agora eu fiquei com a imagem mental dos dois fazendo _jokenpo_ e o Naruto embrulhado para presente, usando somente uma tanga. Acho que é melhor tirar isto da cabeça antes que eu tenha uma hemorragia nasal... Sim, os avestruzes são mais felizes mesmo! O Naruto seria feliz se tivesse um buraquinho para se esconder também.

Tentarei postar com mais frequência, tudo bem? E eu estou preparando uma surpresa para os leitores de _Umbrella_! Eu também estou ansiosa para saber como isto acaba, porque nem mais _eu_ sei como vai acabar. Você gostou da resposta? – Mary morde o lençol, com os olhos aquosos. – Que bom! Eu sempre me esforço para responder o melhor possível a todos vocês!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**danyela49**

Não, não viajou não! Eu achei legal... Acho que vou até fazer uma Fanfic como líder de torcida. Mas, antes, uma com ficha e OC (apesar de eu não gostar muito de OC's). Dany não é anta! – os olhos de Mary começam a flamejar, e ela olha com um sorriso psicopata para o lado mal. – Você se salva hoje, _querida_, porque eu estou _muito_ calma! – Mary diz, com um toque de irritação na voz.

Sim, Dany, continuarei! Não precisa nem pedir, porque eu sei que uma penca de gente pula em mim se eu não atualizar. Bom, atualizar menos do que eu atualizo é difícil... Não sei se você pode assar, mas se puder, me dá um pedaço!

Bom, eu acho que os avestruzes não serão tão felizes se você os comer... Mas me dê um pedaço se for comer! E tentarei continuar o mais rápido que puder!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Lyra Kaulitz'**

Eu sei, parece que eu tenho talento para fazer capítulos minúsculos... Você achou bom? – olhinhos de Mary brilhando. – O comentário encheu meu ego. Eu estava precisando, obrigada!

É, conhecer por experiência própria é outra coisa! Só quem vive na pele realmente _sabe_ o que é. Mas ela não mora mais com você? Você disse "morava", sabe. E sobre paciência... Acho que tenho bastante, já que eu ainda não avancei sobre meu irmãozinho.

Somos duas, já que a minha também está sem aula. Só que por um motivo diferente: Gripe Suína. É, eu moro no sul do Brasil, e aqui o foco é perigoso. Eu nunca perdi média, e acho que a paralisação não vai afetar a minha média, mas sim o meu aprendizado. O que é imensamente pior.

Acho que vou precisar dos seus votos de boa sorte. Muito obrigada por gostar do que eu escrevo! Eu também tenho uma paixão por Itachi/Naruto simplesmente inexplicável. É algo como uma febre: intensa e passageira. Porém, o "passageira" não acontece muito. Já Sasuke/Naruto serve como um step quando eu estou me enchendo de Itachi/Naruto. E ambos me deixam fula com o tio Kishimoto.

Nossa, obrigada... – Mary corou furiosamente pelo elogio. – E eu também não tenho palavras para definir o quanto eu sou apaixonada por vocês, leitores. Alegram-me o dia instantaneamente, como que por mágica. Tentarei correr atrás do prejuízo, e atualizar as Fanfics. Mas _Sequestrado_ será um pouco complicada, já que perdi a vontade de escrever. Creio que um dia eu encontro a vontade, e escrevo a Fanfic toda em uma só sessão!

Eu sei que foi curto, mas parece que eu não consigo fazer algo mais longo! Que bom que gostou! Sim, é _Ménage à Tróis_ (ou _Threesome_, trio... como queira chamar). Eu também tenho que me controlar para não desmaiar com hemorragias nasais múltiplas.

Eu também amo a indecisão do Naruto-chan. Fico imaginando ele, olhando de um Uchiha para o outro, e com um ponto de interrogação na cabeça! E é verdade. Os dois estão dando mole, qual seria o motivo de ele ter que ficar só com um? E, de brinde, são os dois assassinos mais lindos da série. Se o Naruto dispensasse um deles, já seria pecado. Se Deus dá, quem somos nós para recusarmos? – Mary começa a rir sadicamente. – E sim, eu também prefiro o Naruto. Mas colocaria-o de castigo se não ficasse com os dois!

Eu também aguardo ansiosamente pelo tempo para escrever e postar estas Fanfics. Viciaste uma amiga? Quem? A-do-rei! Quero conhecer a minha vítima! Que bom que eu pude fazer este serviço e viciá-la em Yaoi! Meu trabalho torna-se mais digno a cada vez que eu ouço algo assim!

Que é isso, eu não mereço fã. Ainda mais do seu quilate... – Mary cora furiosamente pelo elogio.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Futari dake no Toki**

Não tinha resposta? – Mary bate com a cabeça na parede. – Desculpe! De vez em quando isso acontece. Já aconteceu uma vez com dois dos meus ex-namorados... Uma garota e um garoto. Eu não respondi justo o deles. Uma vez para cada um. E só tinha esquecido do deles até agora. Vai que é um sinal. Você é Yuri? – Mary joga charminho. – Tudo bem, eu estou brincando. A menos que você esteja interessada. – Mary pisca o olho para Fu-chan. – Sim, você tinha mandado comentário. Foi aquele do celular, do Japão. Se bem que este eu tenho certeza que respondi... Eu nunca deixaria de responder algo assim! Mas, de qualquer maneira, eu vou dar uma olhada para ver se esqueci de algo.

Ah, não entendeu a expressão? É que tem uma parte do texto que diz assim:

"– Porque eu não queria! – o loiro quase gritou, e logo arregalou os olhos, querendo esconder a cabeça sob a terra, como um avestruz – "Os avestruzes que são felizes'ttebayo..."."

O Naruto estava se referindo à habilidade dos avestruzes de esconderem a cabeça em um buraco, e que os avestruzes eram mais felizes do que ele por causa disso, porque ele queria ter a habilidade de esconder a cabeça em um buraco e não precisar encarar os dois Uchihas que esperavam suas respostas. Ele fez referência a isso duas vezes. Na primeira, no trecho que eu citei, que é quando ele fala para o Itachi que não queria impedir o Sasuke de tirar umas casquinhas de si. Na segunda, é no fim do capítulo, quando ele grita que gosta do Itachi e do Sasuke, e os dois lhe olham impressionados. Ele gostaria de ser um avestruz, enfiar a cabeça no buraco, e não ter que encarar aqueles dois lhe pedindo explicações. Por isso os avestruzes eram mais felizes. Entendeu? Tentarei ser menos complicada da próxima vez. Qualquer outra dúvida, estou aqui para solucionar!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Rock's Leely**

Eu tinha _Harvest Moon: Back to Nature_. Mas nunca joguei. Somente mesmo o _More Friends of Mineral Town_. Isso foi a minha desgraça, já que fiquei sem escrever por ficar viciada. Continuo jogando, mas com pouquíssima frequência. Sua mãe deve ser bem legal! A minha odeia qualquer jogo, mas nunca experimentou jogar. Só diz que é perda de tempo. E eu vivo falando que estes jogos me ajudaram a aprender Inglês...

Acho que eu gostei deste mangá! Não curto muito o incesto, mas imaginar o Sasuke gostando do Itachi e sendo espezinhado vale o sacrifício! E encaixou, já que o melhor amigo é do irmão mais novo. Poxa, podiam fazer os irmãos se engalfinhando pelo amigo... Manda o nome deste mangá para mim. Vou tentar ler online. Vai que eu tiro alguma ideia para alguma história. E você sabe que eu adoro um Ménage, então vou adorar este mangá, se é suruba mesmo.

Gostou mesmo? – os olhos da autora começam a brilhar. – Nya, que bom! E ler mangá é maravilhoso! quando eu estou no meu fim de semana (internet discada é fogo!), leio um monte de mangás a cada dia.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Hyuuga-kun / Inu**

Bom, é de se esperar que ele goste dos dois. Afinal, ambos são lindos externamente, e têm personalidades interessantes. E, se o Naruto pode ter os dois, por que escolher somente um? Seria idiotice dele. Mas como o Naruto _é_ idiota...

Também adorei a cara de pau dele de dizer na cara que gosta dos dois. Mas é melhor assim, pelo menos ele deixa claro o que quer, e evita alguns problemas.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**m2f**

Eu estava com alma de poeta naquele dia! Mas também fiquei um pouco chocada, quando li novamente o capítulo, antes de postá-lo. Ficou muito profundo mesmo, e as alusões à mudança de clima ilustraram as mudanças internas no Sasuke.

Só espero que tenha acontecido mesmo esta mudança no interior do Sasuke, e que ele tenha um caráter mais calmo de agora em diante. Muito obrigada por ter notado este pequeno trecho, que foi o meu preferido do capítulo!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**luciaalmeida / lúcia almeida martins**

Mas o Naruto-chan tem direito, já que comeu o pão que o capeta amassou. E, se os dois estão dando mole para ele, por que não aceitar? O que Deus oferta, é desfeita recusar! – Mary sorri maliciosamente.

Pode ficar com o Sasuke-teme, eu prefiro o Itachi mesmo. O pior é que uma amiga minha fez uma Fanfic comigo de personagem, e eu acabei com o Sasuke... Todo mundo que fez ficha se batendo para ter o Sasuke, e eu com um muxoxo e aceitando. Mas só posso dizer que coloquei-o no cabresto! E ele vai comer o pão que _eu_ amassei. Pensando por este lado, até que é bom ter o Sasuke como par. Assim, posso torturá-lo como e quando quiser!

O Naruto que é esperto. Para mim, não me importo se ele fica com os dois. Eu não tenho atração por cadáveres (o Itachi morreu), nem por animais (o Sasuke é uma cacatua, disfarçado de ser humano).

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Sasami-kun**

Eu tenho a pequena impressão de que ninguém gostou do Sasuke desta Fanfic. Ele é mal-humorado (como o do manga), egocêntrico (como o do mangá), louco (o do mangá é um pouquinho, mas não tanto quanto o meu), se acha _o_ bom (_certamente_ como o do mangá), etc. Ou seja: Acho que o pessoal não gosta, tanto do Sasuke da minha Fanfic, quanto do Sasuke do mangá. É, o Sasuke não está fazendo sucesso agindo do jeito que age no mangá. Mas eu acho que ele melhor. E falei bem, eu _acho_.

Claro que o Itachi é melhor! Ele pode se achar _o_ cara, e ser egocêntrico, mas é bonzinho! E um vilão sensual como ele é _tudo_ o que metade da população feminina pede. Menos pela parte da maldade e tudo...

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**chris chan**

É verdade, o Naruto se declarar para os dois foi o máximo. E a expressão que eles tiveram, foi impagável! Eu queria ser uma mosquinha para ter visto como eles ficaram. Mas, quem sabe, os dois não façam do Naruto seu uke, não é? Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke é muito foda mesmo. Eu tenho que confessar que sempre pensei nos três juntos, mas nunca me deu coragem de fazer algo do tipo. Bom, agora eu tenho coragem! Quem sabe eles façam as pazes somente para ter o loirinho para ambos! Pervertida! Mas eu também pensei no mesmo. Mas, se você quer saber se isso vai acabar em um Ménage (sexo em trio), tem que acompanhar a história!

Eu também adoro Itachi/Naruto e Sasuke/Naruto. Mas, convenhamos, Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke é muito melhor! Concordo plenamente!

Obrigada... – Mary cora furiosamente. – Mas eu não sou gênia não... Totosa? – Mary arregala os olhos, corando mais ainda. – Ninguém nunca me chamou de "totosa".

Bom, obrigada! Vou tentar continuar o mais rápido possível. Obrigada por gostar!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**chris chan**

Meu Deus! Se, depois dessa, eu não continuar, seria uma desfeita. Pior, uma maldade! Que bom que você gosta tanto da minha Fanfic, para pedir com tanta insistência que eu continue.

Se você me mandar seu MSN, com prazer o adicionarei. O meu é _mary _ neesan hotmail . com_. Só tire os espaços entre os caracteres. Podes adicionar-me, mas mande uma mensagem de email ou de MSN dizendo que é você, sim? Eu também adoraria poder conversar com você!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Uchiha Yumi-chan**

Oi! É ótimo te ver por aqui novamente!

Sim, continuarei, pode deixar! Só não sei quando, mas eu _vou_ continuar! E pode deixar, que _Sete Dias_ é minha prioridade. Sobre _Red Moon_, é a Fanfic que eu mais tenho ideia. Portanto, estas não demoram tanto quanto as outras.

Desculpe por te fazer esperar tanto. Eu sou uma idiota mesmo. Mas tentarei ser menos idiota, e ir mais rápido. Desculpe pelo atraso.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Pop-chi**

Eu, quando mando comentário, também não sei muito o que dizer. Fica difícil dar opinião. Mas o pior é que eu geralmente esqueço o começo do capítulo, quando estou no final. Então, tenho que ler novamente...

Sim, "Os avestruzes que são MUITO MAIS felizes! Fato!"[2]! Ah se, de vez em quando, eu pudesse enfiar a cabeça em um buraco quando as coisas saem errado...

Desculpe pela demora, eu sei que sou horrível! Espero que tenha valido a pena a demora.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Ninha uchiha**

Não gosta do casal, mas gostou da Fanfic? Sinto-me honrada, já que agradei alguém que não gosta do casal principal! Bom, também tem Sasuke/Naruto, o que alivia um pouco o pessoal que não gosta de Itachi/Naruto.

Naruto mamãe! Seria hilário vê-lo amamentando-te e te colocando para dormir. Você é filha do Itachi, não? Então teu tio é o Sasuke? Meus pêsames! Tudo bem, o Sasuke não é _tão_ ruim assim. Ele até tem seus momentos bons. Isso quando não está pensando em seus planos de vingança, claro.

Sim, Naruto-chan gosta dos dois! Ele é esperto, não é? Se ele pode ficar com ambos, por que dispensar algum dos dois? Além do mais, são parecidos mesmo. E diferentes também, em vários aspectos. Enfim, o amor é inexplicável.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**feeh- sama**

Eu sei! – Mary se esconde debaixo da escrivaninha. – Eu não devia ter parado na parte mais interessante, mas não deu para reprimir! É normal para mim fazer algo assim... Deixa a história mais interessante!

Sim, a história tem que continuar! É pela minha integridade física, porque o pessoal me mata se eu não termino! O papo estava mais interessante durante o Lemon? Qual Lemon? O Lime Sasuke/Naruto, você quer dizer?

Obrigada por ter gostado do conteúdo! Obrigada por ter gostado da Fanfic. Significa muito para mim, já que faço Fanfics para agradar meus leitores. E também como maneira de despejar minha criatividade, claro.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Comentários Finais**

Este capítulo foi simplesmente bizarro!

Naruto se comparando com um avestruz foi hilário!

Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu dele, porque foi meio tosco, mas foi legal.

Até a próxima!

* * *


	9. IX – Decisões

* * *

**Direitos Autorais**

O anime/mangá _Naruto_ pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Uso-o sem qualquer fim lucrativo.

* * *

**Advertências do Capítulo**

**Yaoi** (**Y**ama N**a**shi, **O**chi Nashi, **I**mi Nashi – No Climax, No Point, No Meaning) – Relação homossexual entre homens.

**Envolvidos:** Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi.

**Ménage à Trois** (Encontro a Três) ou **Threesome** (Trio) – Relação sexual de qualquer gênero que possua três participantes.

**Envolvidos:** Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi.

**Spoiler** (Spoil – Estragar) – Revelações sobre o decorrer recente da história original.

**Envolvidos:** Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

**Comentários Iniciais**

Iara, minha companheira de devaneios Itachi/Naruto para todos os momentos, este capítulo é para você!

Feliz aniversário, mulher. Que teus sonhos se tornem realidade, que você viva muitos anos mais, e que continue respirando Yaoi por todos os poros! – Mary começa a rir.

Sério, agora... Eu te adoro, amor, você mora dentro do meu coração! – Mary faz um coração com as mãos, juntando os polegares e indicadores. – Ti adolo!

Desfrute o Ménage (eu sei que você gosta) e, novamente, feliz aniversário!

À leitura!

* * *

–

_**Capítulo IX**_

_**Decisões**_

–

* * *

Não sabiam o que havia lhes atingido. Num momento, tinham um Naruto ultra-depressivo em suas frentes, e depois a porta batendo em suas testas. E Naruto fazia-se digno do apelido _Novo relâmpago amarelo de Konoha_ com tal velocidade.

A questão é que os dois irmãos que mais se odiavam no mundo estavam sentados no chão, cada um escorado de um lado da porta por onde rapidamente foram jogados para fora por um envergonhado Naruto. A cena era bizarra, completamente irreal, mas cômica se consideradas as circunstâncias que lhes levaram à expulsão.

Nenhum se atrevia a ver o outro, ou sequer falar. O silêncio incômodo fez uma aura de tensão envolvendo os dois, até que Itachi teve a coragem de falar.

– Sei que você provavelmente me odeia, mas nós precisamos discutir a situação...

– Não tem nada que discutir. A situação é: Eu amo Naruto, Naruto me ama, você está sobrando. Então, cai fora – Sasuke olhou para as próprias unhas, e depois para Itachi, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Você ouviu quando ele disse que também me ama? – Itachi contestou, evitando mostrar-se irritado.

– Mas eu sou companheiro dele há muito tempo. Você quer matá-lo para a Akatsuki, e Konoha nunca o deixaria ser Hokage sendo cônjuge de um Nukenin.

– Eu não pretendo ser um Nukenin e um Akatsuki por muito tempo, portanto dois dos seus motivos já estão inválidos.

– Itachi, você matou um clã inteiro! Como você pretende apagar isso, desgraçado? – desta vez, Sasuke olhou para Itachi com ódio frio. O mais velho sorriu melancólico.

– Eu estava acatando ordens, Sasuke – Itachi olhou para o céu, enquanto Sasuke arregalava os olhos.

– Como?!

– O conselho me pediu que aniquilasse o clã Uchiha, porque eles se tornaram um problema para Konoha.

Sasuke deu um soco em Itachi, que caiu no chão, com o menor colocando as mãos em seu pescoço.

– Como você _ousa_ falar uma asneira dessas?! O clã Uchiha era um dos _pilares_ de Konoha!! Você acha que eu sou idiota, Itachi?! Eu caí no seu teatro de bom irmão, mas não sou mais o mesmo menino ingênuo de oito anos!

– E acredite, Sasuke, eu sinto muito por isso – Itachi falou arfando, com as mãos do menor se apertando mais contra seu pescoço – Mas é verdade... Se você tirar suas mãos do meu pesco...ço, acho que posso explicar – Sasuke se afastou, olhando friamente para o irmão.

– Pode começar – ele ordenou, autoritário.

– Desde antes da fundação de Konoha, a organização que existia era de clãs. Entre estes clãs, os dois mais proeminentes eram os clãs Uchiha e Senju. Ambos clãs resolveram se juntar em prol de criarem uma vila ninja que seria a mais poderosa de toda a Terra. Assim surgiu Konoha.

– E o que isso tem a ver?

– Acalme-se, eu já chego lá. Voltando, o clã Senju seria o que controlaria a vila, ocupando o posto de Hokage. O clã Uchiha cuidaria da segurança, como a polícia de Konoha. Durante os primeiros tempos, Uchiha Madara acreditava que os Uchihas estavam sendo rebaixados pelos Senjus, ficando em posição inferior. Ele organizou uma rebelião contra a administração da vila, mas os outros Uchihas não queriam mais guerra além das que já enfrentaram. Ele foi deixado sozinho, e abandonou a vila, sedento de vingança. Porém, o ataque da Kyuubi aconteceu. O conselho começou a desconfiar que algo atraiu Kyuubi para Konoha, e foi um Uchiha. Não estavam de todo errados, já que Uchiha Madara o fez. Porém, ele nada tinha a ver com os Uchihas que residiam em Konoha. Por causa dessa desconfiança, nasceu o bairro Uchiha, um distrito onde somente Uchihas morariam, afastados dos outros cidadãos. Isso era uma prisão disfarçada para os Uchihas, como medida provisória para evitar novos ataques. Isso fez com que nosso pai e os outros vissem que as palavras a tanto tempo ditas por Madara eram verdade. Eles queriam dar um golpe e ficar no controle da vila, acabando de vez com o clã Senju. Então, aí é que eu entrei na história.

Sasuke estava chocado demais para falar, apenas guardou silêncio.

– Fui contratado como espião pelo conselho e pelo clã. Era um espião duplo, e nenhum dos lados sabia. Eu tentei manobrar, insinuar um acordo, mas nada foi frutífero. Tive que escolher um lado, e escolhi Konoha. Sabia que os planos do clã iam além de tomar o poder. Eles matariam quem se interpusessem pelo caminho. Eram vidas inocentes em jogo.

– E as vidas das pessoas do clã, não eram?!

– Algumas eram, Sasuke. Mas em comparação... Nem tinha comparação. Você era a única pessoa que eu realmente considerava inocente, Sasuke. Puramente inocente. Todas as pessoas são inocentes até certo grau, algumas mais que outras, então não deveria medir as pessoas por inocência ou falta dela.

– Então você executou o clã porque o conselho mandou. Por que me excetuou? – Sasuke perguntou, rancoroso.

– E quem disse que eu conseguiria matar você? – Itachi questionou-se, os olhos brilhando com ternura – Você era meu pequeno irmãozinho, eu nunca poderia tirar a sua vida. Eu me desliguei de tudo, Sasuke, mas antes de sair da vila me assegurei com o conselho e o Hokage que você estaria a salvo. Você era meu ser precioso, a única coisa que me fazia continuar. Agora eu tenho o Naruto, mas eu continuarei zelando pela sua segurança, mesmo que tenha que morrer para isto – ele finalizou, com um suave sorriso fraternal nos lábios.

– Irmão... – os olhos de Sasuke começaram a se encher de lágrimas, um sorriso trêmulo no rosto. Era isso que ele esperara a vida inteira: saber que estava enganado, que Itachi era inocente e que se importava com ele. No fundo, ele sempre quis explicações, e não o _Para testar minha força_ que Itachi lhe dissera anos atrás.

– Fiz tudo por você. Eles ameaçaram que te matariam caso os Uchihas se rebelassem, caso uma gota de sangue inocente fosse derramada. Eu não podia permitir que pessoas inocentes, que nada sabiam da história, sofressem. Muito menos que você se machucasse, irmãozinho. Perdoe-me por ter te deixado sozinho, mas eu não podia te levar comigo. Que segurança poderia te dar se te levasse? Na Akatsuki, eu vi coisas que nunca poderia deixar você ver. Isso corromperia qualquer mínimo traço de inocência que sobrou após o massacre do clã. Eu queria que o mínimo da podridão dessas terras maculasse você.

Sasuke assentiu, emocionado. Bebia as palavras de Itachi como um cândido bálsamo que curava instantaneamente suas feridas internas. Em seu íntimo, sempre desejou ardentemente que fosse apenas uma ilusão de sua cabeça, e que ele e todos estivessem errados sobre Itachi. E finalmente seu desejo se cumpriu.

– E sobre Naruto, o que faremos? – Sasuke perguntou, com um sorriso pequeno – Nii-san – arrematou, com os olhos brilhando.

E repentinamente Itachi teve a impressão de que tudo acabaria bem.

* * *

Naruto estava sentado na cama, com os olhos marejados. Estava decepcionado consigo mesmo por ter se metido naquela situação. Como se apaixonara por duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo? Ele estava potencialmente inclinado a impactar seu crânio contra a parede, quando a porta se abriu e Sasuke e Itachi entraram. Para total choque de Naruto, eles estavam sorrindo levemente. E o loiro que achava que eles já tinham se engalfinhado... Talvez ele não fosse tão importante assim para causar a discórdia entre os dois. Se bem que qualquer coisa causava briga entre eles.

– Por que vocês estão assim? – Naruto perguntou, desconfiado.

_– Assim_ como? – Sasuke inquiriu.

– Ah... Inteiros? – o loiro respondeu, duvidoso.

– E por que nós não estaríamos inteiros? – Itachi perguntou, divertido.

– Por que vocês se odeiam?

– Eu odiando meu adorado irmão? – Sasuke colocou a mão no peito, teatralmente.

– _Adorado_?! Sasuke, você bebeu? – Naruto perguntou, preocupado.

– Não, Naruto. Estou completamente sóbrio – Sasuke também divertiu-se com as expressões de Naruto.

– E eu também, antes que você pergunte – Itachi falou, sentando-se ao lado direito de Naruto. Sasuke sentou-se do lado esquerdo.

– E o que operou o milagre de vocês ainda não terem se matado? – o loiro perguntou, desconfiado.

– Nós conversamos – respondeu Sasuke simplesmente.

– Conversaram?! – o loiro arregalou os olhos – Desde quando vocês conversam?!

– Desde que nos metemos em um dilema com certo Konoha-nin loiro – Itachi insinuou.

– Entendi... – ele contestou, deprimido – E o que decidiram? "Provavelmente me matar, fritar meu cadáver e comer...".

– Dividir – os dois disseram, em uníssono.

– Como?! – o loiro perguntou, impressionado – Nem vão fritar meu fígado?

– O que o seu _fígado_ tem a ver com a história? – o Uchiha menor perguntou, levemente confuso.

– A questão é que nós pensamos que, se vocês gosta dos dois, e nós dois gostamos de vocês... Por que não dividí-lo?

– Por que é errado? – o loiro comentou, sarcástico.

– Errado? E o que tem de errado nisso? – Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Ora, você não vê ninguém em Konoha mantendo um tipo de relação assim – o loiro afirmou.

– Naruto, vou te dizer uma coisa e quero que você escute bem. _Foda-se_ Konoha – Sasuke encheu a boca para dizer aquelas duas palavras, a raiva brilhando nos olhos – Estou cansado de você venerar aquela vila maldita que só te fez sofrer. Quero mais é que ela se exploda – o loiro arregalou os olhos, e Sasuke continuou – Mas se aqueles malditos te fazem feliz, nós moraremos em Konoha com você. Eu estava mais a fim de juntar nossas coisas e ir para um lugar bem longe, mas... Se você gosta _tanto_ de Konoha... Mas não me venha com essa idiotice de que é errado!

– Mas bigamia é crime! – Naruto retorquiu.

– Nós damos a chance de Naruto-kun ter os dois homens mais _lindos_ e _fortes_ das Cinco Nações Ninjas exclusivamente para ele e ao _mesmo_ tempo, e ele pensando na lei... – Itachi rolou os olhos

– Convencido.

– Posso até ser, mas você gosta – Itachi deu um sorrisinho malicioso – Impressão minha ou você está evitando ficar com os dois, Naruto-kun?

– Não é isso...

– Então cale-se e aceite, oras. Só pra constar, eu também sou partidário da opinião _Foda-se Konoha_ do Sasuke.

– Obrigado, irmão.

– Não tem de que, irmãozinho.

E Naruto ficou olhando para os dois com a face em choque. Desde quando aqueles dois eram _amáveis_ um com o outro? O loiro começava a achar que aqueles dois eram outras pessoas usando Henge, e não Sasuke e Itachi.

– Err... Sasuke, qual é o dia do meu aniversário? – o loiro perguntou.

– E o que me interessa isso? Eu não gasto meu tempo lembrando de coisas insignificantes como datas festivas – Sasuke rolou os olhos, irritado.

Naruto suspirou. Era Sasuke mesmo.

– Itachi, quando nossa relação começou?

– Foi no dia em que seus amigos te desprezaram por saberem da Kyuubi, e eu deixei você ficar embaixo do meu guarda-chuva, me contando tudo. O que aconteceu depois, você sabe – Itachi olhou para Naruto, com um sorriso maléfico no rosto. O loiro corou furiosamente.

Sim, também era Itachi.

– E o que fazemos agora? – o loiro perguntou.

– Bom... Que tal selar o pacto? – Sasuke inquiriu, malicioso.

– Como? – o loiro perguntou, inocente.

– Ora, terminando com o que começamos lá na festa – Sasuke sorriu malevolamente, e Naruto gelou.

– Ahn... Que tal tomar um chá em vez disso? – o loiro sorriu, nervoso.

– Nem pensar – Sasuke rebateu, arrastando as palavras, e segurou Naruto pelos ombros, forçando-o a se deitar. Nem meio minuto se passou, e já estava atacando sua boca com beijos ávidos. Itachi também não esperou muito, contentando-se por hora a atacar a clavícula do loiro, rasgando o tecido da camisa preta que o loiro levava, para ter acesso a sua pele. Sasuke desceu dos lábios para o pescoço, mordiscando gentilmente.

– Espera! – o loiro disse, sendo parcialmente ignorado pelos dois – E o clã Uchiha? Quem revive?

Por um momento, os dois pararam com o que faziam. Se olharam, e sorriram maldosamente.

– Madara revive – rebateram em uníssono, divertidos. Sabiam que o velho odiava o clã Uchiha, mas não era estúpido o suficiente para deixar o clã perecer por falta de herdeiros. O velho estava inteiro mesmo... Talvez arranjasse alguma psicopata bonita para gerar alguns filhos.

Sasuke voltou a segurar Naruto pelos ombros, erguendo-o e retirando os restos da camisa que Itachi destroçara, junto com a jaqueta laranja, que estava aberta. O loiro estava com o peito nu, e os dois lamberam os lábios, como lobos prontos para devorar sua presa. Naruto tremeu, assustado, como um cordeirinho indo para o abate. Rapidamente foi deixado de joelhos sobre a cama, com Itachi atrás dele e Sasuke na sua frente.

– Você vai ter... – Sasuke começou, deslizando a mão pela barriga do loiro.

– ... Um prazer... – Itachi continuou, envolvendo o lóbulo da orelha alheio gentilmente com seus lábios, mordendo e soprando a parte abusada.

– ... Que nunca... – o menor desabotoou a calça de Naruto, mordiscando seu umbigo e passando a língua ao redor.

– ... Sequer _imaginou_... – Itachi completou, deixando sua respiração tocar sensualmente as marcas de mordidas que Sasuke anteriormente fizera. Passou a língua, renovando as marcas com seus dentes. Logo começou a atacar a pele sobre a omoplata. Naruto gemeu entregue, acariciando com uma mão o cabelo de Sasuke, e com a outra o de Itachi, consentindo-os.

– ... E vai ficar _tão_ viciado... – Sasuke continuou, com a voz carregada de desejo, acariciando os quadris de seu loiro de maneira terna, enquanto passava as mãos por dentro para tirar a calça.

– ... Que vai desejar estar assim... – Itachi colocou as mãos sobre as nádegas do loiro, apertando-as com vontade, fazendo-o gemer. Aproveitando-se de que Naruto virara para vê-lo, segurou a cabeça dele com uma mão enquanto beijava sua boca.

– ... Para sempre... – o Uchiha menor sorriu maldosamente, escorregando a calça laranja pelas suaves pernas de seu loiro, beijando-lhe as coxas, repartindo carícias com vontade. Parecia que realmente estava realizando um desejo antigo.

O corpo de Naruto começou a convulsionar mais violentamente. Aqueles dois eram a luxúria em sua forma humana. Gemeu mais forte ao sentir Sasuke lhe acariciar sobre o tecido de sua cueca. As gotículas de suor em sua testa não se fizeram esperar, enquanto ele sentia Itachi colocar os dedos dentro da roupa íntima, forçando o elástico a se alargar, puxando com tortuosa lentidão para baixo. Naruto estava completamente ereto, os olhos fechado e nublados em prazer.

– Para quem estava lutando contra isto, agora parece que você está bastante à vontade, não é Naru-chan? – Sasuke contestou, divertido. Os dois irmão se olharam de maneira traquina, como que planejando alguma travessura.

Quando Naruto ia abrir a boca para responder, Sasuke repentinamente mordiscou a glande. O loiro sentiu um arrepio ser mandado por sua coluna, e todos os seus pêlos se arrepiaram instantaneamente. Sasuke sorriu, e Naruto perdeu o equilíbrio, ficando com o peito colado às costas de Sasuke, que estava agachado, apoiando mãos e pés no colchão, à sua frente. Itachi aproveitou para separar-lhe as nádegas, mordendo a pele e apertando com força, gemendo ao fazê-lo. Naruto arranhou as costas do Uchiha menor, que estava abaixo de si, corando furiosamente. Gemeu, semicerrando os olhos pelo prazer.

O loiro tentou articular alguma frase coerente, mas Sasuke o interrompeu antes mesmo das palavras saírem de sua boca.

– Cale a boca, Naru-chan querido. Sua voz é linda, deliciosa de se ouvir, mas eu quero você gemendo nossos nomes, e não falando. Agora nós somos os seus mestres, você que acate nossas ordens, submisso – Sasuke retorquiu.

– Isso mesmo – Itachi disse no mesmo tom, divertido – E se você for um menino rebelde e mau, nós vamos ter que punir você. Você vai se comportar? – ele completou, lambendo lentamente o orifício do loiro. Este se arrepiou e gemeu um _Sim_ quase desconexo. O loiro pensava se aquela _punição_ seria tão boa quanto a que estava sofrendo ali nas mãos daqueles dois. Se fosse, _adoraria _a pior das punições.

– Bom menino – Sasuke disse, divertido – E já que você está se comportando _tão_ bem, acho que merece um prêmio.

O loiro quase perdeu os sentidos quando Sasuke começou a estimulá-lo com a língua. Mas certamente sua sanidade tinha saído correndo naquele momento. Notou que o moreno tinha dificuldade de acesso, já que ele estava encima de Sasuke. Incorporou-se, espalmando as mãos no colchão e sustentando o próprio peso. Sasuke pôde se incorporar um pouco e ter mais acesso ao membro do loiro, enquanto Itachi forçava mais as nádegas de Naruto a se afastarem.

Naruto apertou o lençol com a mão, gemendo ao sentir as carícias dos dois, as mãos inquietas recorrendo suas pernas e seu peito, as bocas engajadas em dar-lhe prazer... O mundo começava a se dissolver, e sua cabeça doía à sequer menção de pensar em algo lógico. Resolveu se entregar, sussurrando obscenidades para os dois, como incentivo a continuarem. O suor cobria seu corpo, enquanto o rubor se apoderava de sua face.

A mão de Itachi apareceu na sua frente, mostrando-lhe três dedos. O moreno continuava a relaxar-lhe com o toque macio de sua língua, enquanto o loiro lambia os dedos, passando a língua entre eles e chupando-os. Itachi gemeu abafado, pensando que talvez fosse outra coisa no lugar daqueles dedos. Após sentir que aquela boca parava de brincar com sua mão, trouxe-a para perto de sua boca e retirou sua língua do orifício do loiro. Abriu-lhe mais as nádegas, roçando os dedos na entrada. Naruto gemeu em aprovação, e Itachi introduziu um dos dedos, logo mexendo-o.

O Uchiha menor se separou de Naruto, tirando sensualmente as roupas. O loiro continuou a tremer, sentindo calafrios ao ver o Uchiha lhe sorrindo maldosamente e se despindo de maneira lenta. Quando acabou, Sasuke se aproximou novamente de Naruto, acariciando a glande com a língua.

Sasuke largou o membro do loiro, passando a morder com força a parte interna de suas coxas. Não deixava de estimular-lhe com a mão, enquanto ocupava-se em marcar o resto do corpo bronzeado com mordidas. O sabor salgado do suor lhe excitava cada vez mais, e ele segurou a mão de Naruto, colocando-a sobre seu pênis. Sasuke gemeu ao sentir Naruto lhe acariciando, e os dois se beijaram fogosamente enquanto Itachi movimentava três dedos dentro do loiro, abusando do pescoço dele com carícias. Naruto sentiu que Itachi retirava seus dedos, e foi violentamente girado.

Nem teve tempo de pensar, já que Itachi começou a lhe beijar de maneira demandante, e lhe estimular rapidamente. Sasuke posicionou seu membro rijo na entrada do loiro, acariciando-lhe a cintura como maneira de conforto.

– Nós vamos entrar tão _fundo_ em você... – Itachi começou.

– ... Que você vai nos sentir dentro de você o tempo_ todo_ – Sasuke completou, entrando de uma só estocada.

Naruto arfou em dor e prazer, sentindo algo que foi tocado em seu interior sacudir seu corpo inteiro. Itachi lhe segurou pela nuca, e o empurrou para baixo. Naruto apoiou as mãos no colchão, ficando à altura do ventre do Uchiha. Introduziu a ponta do membro em sua boca, mordiscando o prepúcio e o puxando. Itachi lhe segurou pelos cabelos, obrigando-o a tomar mais com a boca.

Sasuke aumentou o ritmo a um ponto frenético, impulsionando Naruto para frente e o puxando de volta pelos quadris, chegando mais fundo e roubando a respiração do loiro. Saía quase inteiro, e o estocava com força, saindo lentamente. Obrigava Naruto a sentí-lo lhe deixando e depois lhe preenchendo com rudeza. O loiro apertava os lençóis, enquanto os movimentos de Sasuke faziam com que sua boca imitasse uma penetração. Sentia seu membro formigar por atenção, sua entrada quente pulsando ao redor do pênis que a invadia.

Naruto foi novamente girado com força, de barriga para cima no colchão. Sasuke voltou a penetrá-lo com força, abrindo-lhe as pernas sem delicadeza e as colocando sobre seus ombros. Itachi engatinhava sobre si e beijava-lhe a pele da virilha. Passou a lentamente masturbá-lo, enquanto colocava a glande na boca. Naruto tinha a parte íntima de Itachi sobre si, e passou a dar-lhe atenção com a boca.

Sasuke começou a aumentar o ritmo, até torná-lo novamente ininterrupto. O corpo de Naruto se convulsionava, e ao mesmo tempo ele aumentava as sucções no membro do outro. Itachi também aumentou o ritmo, os três movendo-se cada vez mais rápido. Uma última investida e o mundo de Naruto se dissolveu completamente, uma onda de calor tomou-lhe a consciência por efêmeros segundos. Chegou ao clímax, preenchendo a boca do Uchiha mais velho com seu sêmen. Ao sentir o aperto das paredes internas do loiro sobre seu membro, Sasuke também chegou ao clímax, derramando seu gozo dentro de Naruto. Itachi sentiu a boca de Naruto fechar-se sobre si, e também acompanhou-os ao cume, inundando a boca do loiro com seu cálido sêmen.

Os três permaneceram na mesma posição por alguns segundos, como que congelados por algo. Itachi permitiu-se cair para o lado, e Sasuke também. O loiro permaneceu deitado, tentando recobrar a respiração. Havia sido incrível! Muito mais intenso que qualquer uma das vezes que fizera com Itachi. Talvez fosse o bônus do proibido, a sensação de estar quebrando regras. Ou talvez fosse somente aquele sentimento de paz que lhe acometeu, como se finalmente estivesse...

Completo.

É, finalmente estava completo e feliz.

Permitiu-se soltar um riso por um momento, rindo de tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois Uchihas, após se recuperarem o suficiente para poderem se mexer, engatinharam cada um para um lado do loiro, usando seu peito de travesseiro. Naruto prontamente envolveu os ombros deles com seus braços, trazendo-os mais para perto. Sorriu, dando um beijo na cabeça de cada um, como uma mãe permissiva.

– E Konoha? – Sasuke perguntou, com um tom de brincadeira em sua voz.

_– Foda-se_ Konoha – Naruto respondeu, fechando os olhos para dormir.

Os dois irmãos riram.

Talvez Naruto tivesse ganhado os dois ao mesmo tempo, mas eles conseguiram arrebatá-lo – nem que somente um pouco – de Konoha. No fim, não era só Naruto que saíra ganhando com o trato.

É, talvez dividir não fosse _tão_ ruim assim.

* * *

–

_**Fim**_

–

* * *

**Respostas aos Comentários**

* * *

**Camis**

Viu? Não pode deixar de comentar religiosamente, porque senão perde o fio da meada, e dá nisso! Mas você leu tudo de uma só vez? Deve ter dado curto circuito no cérebro. Eu, quando leio vários capítulo de uma só vez, fico meio confusa e sempre esqueço algum detalhe. Mas como só eu devo de sofrer deste problema de amnésia da memória curta...

E desde quando se tem palavras para um Lemon? Em Lemon, o que vale é ação! - Mary sorri pervertidamente. - Sim, Naruto nasceu com sorte, e eu aqui sem homem nenhum para fazer sequer _metade_ do que os Uchihas fizeram com ele. Sim, nós detonamos aqueles dois egocêntricos, mas que eles sabem _daquele_ assunto, ah se sabem! Acredite, todos invejamos aquele loiro desgraçado. Se bem que Naruto-chan é muito pegável!

Acredite, eu fiquei mais vermelha que sinal de trânsito no "pare" quando li novamente o Lemon, em busca de erros ortográficos. E bastante chocada. Acho que ficou satisfatório. E eu refiz o Orange! Mudei pouca coisa, mas ficou bem melhor. Tirei algumas coisas estúpidas, que nunca acontecem em Oranges, e que eu escrevi por pura inexperiência. Faço minhas as suas palavras: "Ai meu Deus, um ménage à aqui"[2]. Até eu gostei de como ficou. É sempre ótimo receber comentários seus, eu estava até com saudades.

Ah, e lembrando: "Ministério da saúde adverte: A ingestão de Vitamina C através de frutas cítricas, como _limão_ e _laranja_, é extremamente recomendável. O reforço desta vitamina no corpo humano fortalece o sistema imunológico, ajudando-o a combater com mais facilidade gripes e resfriados." - advertência completamente inventada, mas com dados reais.

Ou seja: Consuma altos índices de _Lemon_ e _Orange_ todos os dias!

Principalmente se o Lemon ou o Orange for reforçado com três participantes!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**danyela49**

Ai, eu também amo surpresas. E as minhas surpresas são sempre inesperadas. Um dos talentos que eu _sei_ que tenho (note-se a modéstia) é a capacidade de surpreender as pessoas. Mas nem sempre de maneira positiva...

Adorou o capítulo? Nyah, que bom! Eu também achei Kawaii, mas, acima de tudo, pervertido!

Sim, uma limonada faz bem à saúde! Como eu disse para a Camis (comentário anterior): " "Ministério da saúde adverte: A ingestão de Vitamina C através de frutas cítricas, como _limão_ e _laranja_, é extremamente recomendável. O reforço desta vitamina no corpo humano fortalece o sistema imunológico, ajudando-o a combater com mais facilidade gripes e resfriados." - advertência completamente inventada, mas com dados reais.

Ou seja: Consuma altos índices de _Lemon_ e _Orange_ todos os dias!

Principalmente se o Lemon ou o Orange for reforçado com três participantes!". Não é perversão, é saúde! - Mary sorri maliciosamente.

Naruke? Gostei! Se você roubá-lo, diga onde o escondeu, porque eu quero também ter uma raspinha! Go go Dany-chan, roube Naruke-chan de Sasukemo-chan e Fuinha-chan!

Que bom que gostou! Meu objetivo é espalhar limonadas de qualidade por todo o mundo, ajudando as pessoas com reservas extras de Vitamina C! Aliás, você já ingeriu Vitamina C hoje? Sim, limonadas são muito importantes, mais para a alegria do que para a força!

Sim, será a última. Queira ver sim! Se eu acabar esta Fanfic, posso atualizar com mais frequência as outras!

Não, não morda! - Mary se esconde embaixo da escrivaninha. - A pessoa diz que vai morder minha cabeça, e depois oferece beijos de chocolate...Vai entender...

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Iara-hiden**

Calma, Iara! Não é para tanto, mulher. Mas acho que o Ménage agradou, se precisas de um barril de sangue para transfusão! Que bom que agradou, então. Espero que tenhas gostado do presente de aniversário.

Sim, você acha que eu conheço outra Iara pervertida e louca por Yaoi além de você? Eu tenho meus contatos no mundo Yaoi, mas não conheci ainda outra pessoa como você! Você é única e especial, duvido que encontre alguém sequer parecido! Eu sabia que você gostaria do presente, só não sabia se estaria à altura. Eu sei que você pode fazer melhor, quando o assunto é Lemon. Suas Fanfics são prova disto. Mas é isto mesmo, respire Yaoi pelos poros do corpo todo!

Eu só sou sincera, Iara. Eu realmente desejo _tudo_ do bom e do melhor para você, de coração. Eu te adoro, amiga. Fico muito feliz em ter a honra de ter te conhecido e a felicidade de poder conviver com você, mesmo que de longe. Fico imensamente feliz de ter te propiciado entrar no mundo do Itachi/Naruto, e mais feliz ainda de ter te ajudado a fazer _Ai no Himitsu_, mesmo que indiretamente. Fico mais que honrada de ser, em parte, a responsável por te arrastar para este caminho. E espero poder arrastar ainda vários a mais! Junto com você, claro. Sim, eu coloquei a _Ai __no Himitsu_ em alert, então eu sei exatamente o que está acontecendo. Na verdade, acho que coloquei _você_ em alert, para acompanhar todas as Fanfics... Mas não, eu ainda não li a história. Tenho que arranjar um tempinho, e ler calmamente. Quero mandar um comentário por capítulo. Se for fazer, quero fazer direito. Eu também te amo demais!

Bom, que bom que eu não te matei. E que bom que você gostou, porque duvido que você quase morra por pouca coisa. Agora me senti _a_ escritora! - Mary começa a rir, egocêntrica. - Encheu meu ego, eu estava precisando. Obrigada.

Ai ai, Naruto-chan é _tão_ inocente. Inocente demais para o bem dele. Os dois o olhando com tentativa de serem sensuais, e o Naruto achando que eles o olhavam com ódio. E é verdade, comeram _outra_ coisa. Pelo menos o Sasuke. Bom, o Itachi usou bem a língua, digamos assim...

Depende. Se eles foderem Konoha como fizeram com o Naruto, acho que a cidade não se importa. Se bem que foder uma cidade é estranho. Mais fácil seria foder os _moradores_ da cidade, e não a cidade em si. Nunca vi alguém foder cimento. É, se depender deles, Konoha se ferra. O negócio é saber se é para bom ou para ruim.

Eu queria que o Sasuke, na reconciliação, parecesse mais com o menino de oito anos do que com o frio vingador de quinze anos. Acho que consegui fazê-lo ficar um pouco mais terno, como era antes. E o Itachi deveria ser o irmão que tudo abdica pelo mais novo. Acho que consegui isto também. Queria algo emocionante, e queria transmitir o sentimento dos dois, de alívio. E, como estava tudo tranquilo, eu _tinha_ que avacalhar um pouco. Não gosto que os ambientes tensos, calmos e/ou melancólicos perdurem muito. Sempre coloco algo de humor, e tudo se resolve. É o que eu faço em _Red Moon_, _Profissões_, entre outros. _Umbrella_ é que não ia ser a excessão. Obrigada! - Mary cora furiosamente.

Eu fiquei pensando que os irmãos tinham recobrado a sintonia que tinham antes do massacre. Então, queria que eles estivessem tão sintonizados na mesma coisa (no caso, dar prazer a Naruto-chan) que adivinhariam a frase seguinte que o outro omitira. Ou senão, o leitor pode imaginar que eles confabularam após as pazes, e acertaram e decoraram o que iriam dizer, somente para excitar mais o loirinho. Eu não duvido nada. Eu acho que um dia eu desenho um Lemon desses, porque eu tenho o mesmo desejo! Eu me sentiria honrada se o tio Kishimoto desse cores às minhas fantasias mais obscuras. Não só minhas, mas de uma boa parte das fangirls de Naruto Yaoi. Se ele se inspirasse em alguma Fanfic minha, Naruto acabaria em Yaoi, e em besteira! Eu tenho talento para acabar com as minhas Fanfics em humor. Parece que é natural, sabe.

Obrigada, é muito saber que uma escritora do seu quilate para Lemons gostou da minha tentativa.

Eu tamém esperarei, mas sim pela inspiração para fazer o próximo capítulo. E espero que ela venha rápido! Que bom que gostou da surpresa! Fiz especialmente para você, pensando na sua reação! De nada, você não tem pelo que agradecer. Fiz tudo de coração. Minha recompensa é você ter gostado! Que bom que eu consegui fazer parte deste seu excelente aniversário! Muito obrigada por me permitir ser integrante da sua vida.

Mais uma vez, você não tem pelo que agradecer. Eu faço tudo de coração, e meu pagamento é a sua felicidade!

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**luciaalmeida**

Eu também queria esquecer este infame episódio do mangá Naruto. O Kishimoto conseguiu fazer o mangá ficar completamente extasiante, e ao mesmo tempo, perder parte da graça. Porque eu lia o mangá para saber como o Itachi estava. Agora eu leio para saber como o Sasuke vai ser morto (o que provavelmente _não vai_ acontecer, porque todos sabem que Kishimoto é paga-pau do Sasuke) e como o Naruto se tornará Hokage. Espero que não seja em vão o meu esforço para aguentar parte da monotonia atual do mangá, junto à falta de tesão por causa do Itachi. E não é tesão sexual. Mas poderia ser, com o Itachi como alvo! - Mary ri pervertidamente.

O Nagato só reviveu as pessoas que ele próprio tinha retirado a alma. Eu queria que ele tivesse assassinado o Itachi, porque assim o Itachi reviveria mesmo. Eu até cheguei a fazer uma Fanfic com o Kakashi morto, antes de ele reviver. Queria ter o prazer de apagar as Fanfics com o Itachi morto, se ele revivesse.

Bom, eu não gosto muito do Itachi fazendo par com _qualquer_ ser vivo, a não ser do Naruto (sendo uke ou seme) ou do Sasuke (só sendo uke do irmão menor). E eu engulo Itachi/Kisame (mas só com Kisame uke). Mas se for bem escrito, aceito de tudo. Bom, se você acha a Fanfic legal, eu vou lê-la e aprender mais sobre Hentai. Depois te digo o que achei. E vou dizer com sinceridade, viu? Já anotei o nome da Fanfic, depois dou uma olhadinha.

Que bom que gostou da Fanfic! Eu sempre penso no que você vai achar quando estou no processo de escrever um Lemon. E vou tentar escrever durante esta semana _Profissões_, para acabar logo com _O Sorriso de Monalisa_ e prosseguir.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**lah-cha**

Gostou mesmo?! Que bom! Eu adoro quando você gosta do que eu faço!

É, todos ficaram com inveja do Naruto. E não é sorte, é talento mesmo. Segredinho básico: Homem gosta de ser espezinhado de vez em quando. Claro que depende do homem, mas os populares como os Uchihas geralmente gostam. Eu tenho três dos garotos mais populares da escola atrás de mim. Dois da minha nova, e um da antiga. E isto porque eu mal noto os três. Só notei dois olhando para mim, o outro uma amiga avisou. E eu _odeio_ gente olhando para mim. Principalmente desconhecida. Então, eu _odeio_ os três. Sabe, eu fico com aquela impressão de filme de terror, quando o vilão sequestrador está olhando de longe o mocinho para logo sequestrá-lo. Chega a me dar calafrio quando eu noto que estão me olhando. É complexo de filme de terror.

Acho que metade da torcida do Flamengo gostaria de estar com os Uchihas. Muito obrigada por gostar da Fanfic! Tentarei postar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**lari-thekiller**

Eu também tive algumas hemorragias, enquanto escrevia. - Mary aponta para o barril de sangue do lado da cadeira do computador. - É difícil ter que imaginar isto sem subir um calor... Acho que Deus é puro demais para saber o que é isto... Tadinho dele. Você achou perfeito?! - os olhos de Mary começam a brilhar. - Obrigada! Ah, e é normal ficar sem palavras para descrever um Lemon. Afinal, no Lemon não importam as palavras, e sim a _ação_. - Mary sorri pervertidamente.

E eu aguardo ansiosamente a inspiração, que parece que pulou pela janela depois deste Lemon. Também, eu espremi até a última gota de inspiração para _isto_. Acho que vai demorar algum tempo, até que ela melhore e eu possa maltratá-la (a inspiração) novamente.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Rock's Leely**

Que bom que você ainda está entre nós, os vivos! Eu adoro os seus comentários, então nem pense em morrer!

Gostou do Lemon? Eu queria fazer alguma coisa bem _caliente_, sabe... Acho que consegui. Não _acredito_! Você _nunca_ tinha imaginado um Ménage à Tróis entre eles? Morri agora. Acho que só eu mesmo para ser pervertida a esse ponto... Eu e a Iara, porque ela fez um Threesome deles antes de mim. Mas fiquei chocada agora. Bom, se você não tinha imaginado, acabou de ler! Poupei trabalho à sua mente! Mas você não é Yaoi fangirl de meia tigela só porque não imaginou isto. Só é Yaoi fangirl menos pervertida! E perversão não é qualidade nem defeito, então não se preocupe!

Gostou mesmo? Acho lindo? Que bom! Eu achei que traumatizaria alguém com isto...

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Lady Yuraa (pptusachan)**

A continuação em breve estará no ar, flor.

Sei que demorei muito, então peço perdão. Porém, o seu comentário é o mais recente. Veja pelo lado bom, você não espero tanto quanto os outros! A menos, claro, que só tenha comentado depois, mas viu antes sem comentar... Está bem, de qualquer jeito, desculpe-me.

Tem outro lado bom (ou nem tão bom assim): _Umbrella_ já acabou. Não tem mais continuação, então não precisas esperar mais. Tem o lado ruim de que não vamos mais acompanhar a história, mas eu também tenho mais outras histórias além desta! Então, eu espero que você comente as outras histórias, como comenta esta. E que goste das outras como gosta desta.

Obrigada pelo comentário!

Beijos!

* * *

**Comentários Finais**

Até o próximo capítulo, que será o último!

E eu estou fazendo uma surpresa para o último capítulo de Umbrella!

Kissus!

* * *


	10. Epílogo – Final Feliz

* * *

**Direitos Autorais**

O anime/mangá _Naruto_ pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Uso-o sem qualquer fim lucrativo.

* * *

**Advertências do Capítulo**

**Yaoi** (**Y**ama N**a**shi, **O**chi Nashi, **I**mi Nashi – No Climax, No Point, No Meaning) – Relação homossexual entre homens.

**Envolvidos:** Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi.

**Yuri** – Relação homossexual entre mulheres.

**Envolvidos:** Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Mikoto, Yamanaka Naori.

**OC** (Other Character) – Inclusão de um personagem que não foi feito pelo criador da série, sendo que este OC pertence ao criador da Fanfiction em que aparece.

**Envolvidos:** Uchiha Minato, Uchiha Mikoto, Yamanaka Naori.

**Crossdressing** (Cruzamento de Vestuário) – Uso de vestuário do sexo oposto por um personagem.

**Envolvidos:** Uchiha Minato.

* * *

**Comentários Iniciais**

Finalmente! – a autora joga fogos de artifício.

Umbrella está acabada, depois de _muito_ tempo.

Espero que desfrutem do capítulo, já que é o último.

Tem uns poucos nuances de terror e humor juntos, e eu gostei de como ficou.

E, finalmente, a explicação da reação anormal da Ino e do pessoal no primeiro capítulo.

Este capítulo é dedicado a todos que acompanharam esta série durante todo esse tempo, suportando os atrasos e meus destemperos.

Espero muitos comentários como último tributo à esta adorável história!

Sem mais delongas, à leitura!

* * *

–

_**Epílogo**_

_**Final Feliz**_

–

* * *

– E este é o fim da história! – disse a professora, para a turma de Ninjas médicos que ensinava.

– Mas...! – uma das alunas, uma moça de quinze anos e cabelos negros e longos, dissera. Não conseguira acabar, sua voz morrendo lentamente antes de expressar sua opinião.

– Naori, isto é história. Não tem nada a ver com invenção minha. _Não é_ ilusão. É a história real dos primeiros casais homossexuais, feminino e masculino, de Konoha. E do primeiro caso de bigamia.

– Certo... Sakura-san – Naori deixou seus olhos azuis esquadrinharem o chão, e depois se voltarem para os cabelos róseos de Sakura – Mas... Por que contar isto para nós? Somos médicos, não historiadores.

Sakura sorriu. A menina tinha herdado o gênio teimoso da mãe.

– Sim, vocês são médicos. Na verdade, _serão_ médicos. Estão em fase de treinamento. Eu queria apenas mostrar para vocês que nem tudo é resolvido pela ciência – Sakura interrompeu Naori antes de que esta falasse – Sim, há uma explicação científica para o homossexualismo, e já sabe-se que talvez haja um gene que passe de pai para filho, e torne o filho homossexual. Porém, o amor entre duas pessoas não pode ser contado em dados. A paixão não deve ser medida em substâncias. Sabemos, como médicos, que o cérebro e o corpo se alteram quando uma pessoa capta um parceiro em potencial, como acontece com os animais. Mas como explicar as relações entre pessoas que não atendem a um esteriótipo? Relações que se ligam à alma, e não ao físico? Como explicar a fé e o amor, que independente da natureza, existem? Como explicar estes dois sentimentos que parecem inúteis em uma cadeia alimentar e na função reprodutiva? Sabemos que a fé e o amor fazem bem, liberando a produção de substâncias que fazem-nos sentir bem e fazem o corpo mais saudável. Mas para quê existem além disso? São sentimentos que inspiram compaixão, algo perigoso em um mundo onde você caça ou é caçado. Além disso, por que brota o amor entre um casal homossexual, sendo que o amor seria o sentimento para ligar dois seres potencialmente férteis caso reproduzam? Só há uma explicação: o amor nada tem a ver com reprodução, o lado animal do ser humano, ou a natureza. É um sentimento que nos afasta dos outros animais, tornando-nos especiais. E posso até dizer que por amar sou um ser racional, contrariando a ideia de que o amor se opõe à razão.

Os alunos de Sakura calaram-se por alguns instantes, até que o sinal tocou. Todos levantaram do chão, onde estavam sentados formando um círculo, e pegaram seus materiais para irem embora.

– Naori, quero falar com você! – a menina parou, e virou-se para Sakura.

A mulher mais velha deixou o sobretudo no cabide, e arrumou a pasta rapidamente. Andou até a menor, e as duas seguiram pelo corredor, para a saída da escola.

Sakura riu baixo ao passar pela frente da escola, vendo o nome _Escola de Alta Formação Shinobi Tsunade-baachan_ escrito em alto relevo na placa de mármore. Foi uma ideia de Naruto criar uma escola para formar vários tipos de ninjas diferentes, vinda da antiga ideia de Tsunade de formar no mínimo um médico para cada equipe ninja, na guerra em que o irmão menor dela morreu. Ali, no mínimo um terço de todos os ninjas formados na Academia Shinobi deveriam ingressar na carreira médica. Fora isto, todos os alunos – incluindo os que se formariam como médicos – poderiam cursar uma das faculdades ninjas que a escola oferecia. Ela passou pela entrada, onde tinha um folheto sobre os cursos da escola.

_Você gostaria de se aprimorar como Shinobi? Se especializar naquela matéria que você sabe que tem talento desde que entrou na Academia Ninja? Pois agora a oportunidade está em suas mãos! Com a __**Escola de Alta Formação Shinobi Tsunade-baachan**__ você pode escolher o curso que desejar, e aumentar suas habilidades como Ninja!_

_Nossa escola oferece os seguintes cursos:_

_**Aprimoração de Habilidade Ninjutsu**,_

_com os professores Yamanaka Sai e/ou Tenzou e/ou Yamanaka Ino._

_Consiste em estudos dos elementos usados em Ninjutsu, contra-ataque, escudo, uso de Ninjutsu, controle de chakra, uso de Ninjutsu em batalha, etc._

_**Aprimoração de Habilidade Genjutsu**,_

_com os professores Uchiha Itachi e/ou Uchiha Sasuke e/ou Hatake Kakashi._

_Consiste em detectar Genjutsu inimigo, controle de chakra, melhor usufruto de seu próprio Genjutsu, maneiras de se sair de um Genjutsu, uso de Genjutsus, etc._

_**Aprimoração de Habilidade Taijutsu**,_

_com o professor Rock Lee e/ou Akimichi Chouji._

_Consiste em mescla de Taijutsu e chakra, uso dos Portões de Chakra, aprimoração da força física, estudo dos pontos vitais, simulação de luta corpo-a-corpo, defesa pessoal, etc._

_**Sensibilidade Espacial**,_

_com os professores Hyuuga Hinata e/ou Hyuuga Neji e/ou Hyuuga Hanabi._

_Consiste em saber se localizar em um campo delimitado de batalha, sensibilidade de movimento, apuração de sentidos, etc._

_**Manuseio de Armas**_

_com os professores Mitsashi Tenten e/ou Mitarashi Anko._

_Consiste no correto uso de armas, afiação, pontaria, maneira correta de lançamento, uso das diversas armas Ninjas, etc._

_**Rastreamento**_

_com os professores Inuzuka Kiba e/ou Aburame Shino._

_Consiste na correta maneira de rastreamento rápido e eficaz, conforme terreno, clima, obstáculos naturais e artificiais, etc._

_**Liderança, Pensamento Lógico e Táticas de Confronto**_

_com os professores Nara Shikamaru e/ou Morino Ibiki._

_Consiste em táticas de batalha, adaptação rápida a imprevistos, agilidade em planos e invasão, investigação, extração de informações, etc._

_**Medicina Ninja**_

_com os professores Haruno Sakura e/ou Tsunade e/ou Shizune._

_Consiste em aprendizagem do manejo de chakra para cura e reconstituição de tecidos, estudo do corpo humano, genética, citologia, anatomia, cirurgia, manejo de materiais cirúrgicos e clínicos, etc._

Sakura cansou-se de ler a infinidade de cursos oferecidos pela universidade, que contava com dez andares, um enorme espaço de recreação e treinamento, três campos de treinamento com mata fechada, grande espaço em cada andar, piscina, quadra poliesportiva, entre outros.

E para que tanta coisa? Basicamente, porque o Hokage Naruto achou que daria aula naquele lugar. Porém, como Tsunade era o que era, disse que ele não poderia deixar suas funções de Hokage e deveria ficar no escritório assinando papéis. Ainda mais irônica, ela foi dar aula no local em que ele queria, mas não na mesma matéria. Ele resolveu vingar-se, e nomeou a escola _carinhosamente_ de _Tsunade-baachan._ Ela, obviamente, socou-o quando viu a placa na inauguração. Porém descobriu que, se retirasse a placa de mármore, o prédio inteiro caía. E se tentasse tirar o inscrito em alto relevo, poderia abalar as estruturas o suficiente para fazê-las ceder. Tudo _acidental,_ assim como a inscrição na placa.

E não era somente aquilo que mudara em Konoha.

Em _vinte_ anos.

Uma das revelações bombásticas, anos atrás, foi o envolvimento de Sai com Ino, que gerou um casamento, e uma filha: Naori. A menina herdara a cor de pele e os cabelos do pai, e os olhos da mãe. As outras revelações foram o envolvimento de Hinata e Sakura tornar-se público, e o mesmo acontecer com o relacionamento dos irmãos Uchiha e Uzumaki Naruto. Também, o aparecimento de um casal de gêmeos recém-nascidos na porta da mansão do Hokage, dois anos depois da exposição do relacionamento do loiro com os Uchihas, e um ano após a nomeação de Naruto como Hokage. Outro acontecimento interessante foi a descoberta de que os dois eram filhos de Uchiha Madara. E um dos filhos de Madara, a menina Mikoto, era o motivo de Sakura ter chamado Naori para aquela conversa.

– O que você quer de mim, Sakura-san? – Naori questionou, temerosa.

– Você sabe o porquê de eu ter contado aquela história hoje, Naori? – Sakura inquiriu, olhando para o céu azul.

– Err... Não era aquilo que você disse depois? Sobre não nos prendermos somente à ciência... – a menina disse, disfarçando o tom de voz preocupado.

– Sim... – Sakura afirmou, sem realmente acreditar naquilo – E você tem algo a me dizer sobre aquilo? Algo a comentar? Alguma dúvida a tirar?

– Não! – a menina se apressou em responder, como se, caso demorasse muito tempo, algo de ruim pudesse acontecer.

– Não mesmo? – Sakura perguntou, com voz afável.

– Eu... Anh... Eu queria fazer uma pergunta... – Naori disse, hesitante.

– Pois faça! – Sakura contestou, animada. Sorriu satisfeita, ao notar que Naori revelaria algo.

– E-Eu... Sinto-me estranha perto de Mikoto... Eu... Penso nela como se fôssemos um casal – Naori engoliu em seco, fechando os olhos de golpe. Esperava um grito, ou uma provável resposta física, mas nada aconteceu – Sakura? – ela abriu os olhos lentamente, vendo o sorriso de Sakura.

– Você sabe que eu estou com Hinata a vinte anos, não? – Naori assentiu com a cabeça – Então por que teme a minha reação?

– Bom, disseram-me que vários adultos homossexuais tendem a evitar que outros se tornem homossexuais para que não tenham que sofrer discriminação – ela respondeu, e suspirou aliviada.

– O que eu quero, Naori, é que você seja feliz. Você se vê feliz longe de Mikoto? – Naori arregalou os olhos, e balançou a cabeça negativa e freneticamente – É por isso. Não importa a discriminação, se você for feliz. Eu te apóio se você quiser se declarar para Mikoto.

– O-Obrigada... – Naori respondeu, feliz.

– Por nada, meu anjo – Sakura beijou a testa de sua afilhada, e girou o corpo em direção contrária, indo em direção a sua casa.

– Sa-Sakura-san...! – Naori gritou, quando Sakura estava atravessando a rua, ao longe.

– O que foi?! – a Haruno respondeu.

– Os personagens da história eram vocês?! Tio Naruto, tio Itachi, tio Sasuke, tia Hinata e você?! – Naori gritou novamente.

– Quem sabe! Pergunte para sua mãe! – Sakura voltou a gritar, e saiu correndo e rindo, deixando Naori com a dúvida.

* * *

Os pássaros cantavam, as folhas desprendiam-se dos galhos e eram levadas pela brisa, o sol brilhava, a pilha enorme de documentos parecia que somente crescia...

Tudo era calma no escritório do Hokage, até que um furacão negro entrou intempestivamente no local de trabalho do Uzumaki.

– Pai! – Mikoto entrou quebrando quase tudo que se avistava à sua frente, como um trator demolindo tudo pelo que passava por cima.

– Mikoto! – o Hokage se levantou de sua cadeira, furioso – É a décima quinta vez que eu te digo para ter cuidado por onde anda!

– Na verdade, décima oitava – uma cortina de fumaça apareceu do nada, e quando se dissipou, podia-se ver Uchiha Sasuke vestido de Jounin.

– Papai! – a menina lançou-se sobre Sasuke, derrubando mais uma cadeira e quebrando o porta-lápis.

– Ahhh...! Você fica sempre dando mal exemplo para ela! Pare de aparecer do nada, Sasuke! Assim ela vai pegar o costume e começar a usar esse seu maldito costume de aparecer e desaparecer.

– Como...? – e Sasuke desapareceu – Assim? – e reapareceu atrás de Naruto, que gritou assustado. Mikoto e Sasuke riram da expressão aterrorizada dele.

– Vejo que estão animados, não? – Itachi entrou pela janela, calmamente.

– E para que existe porta?! – o loiro jogou a cadeira na direção de Itachi, que se esquivou com facilidade – Ahhh...! Essa pirralha vai virar uma malcriada recebendo as _boas ações_ de vocês como exemplo! – o loiro disse, irritado e irônico.

– E se eu fosse me espelhar no seu vocabulários, papai... Seria barrada em alguns lugares – Mikoto riu de Naruto, que socou a mesa e partiu-a em duas.

– E depois reclama da Tsunade... – Itachi rolou os olhos.

– O pior é que ficou igualzinho a ela – Sasuke comentou, desinteressadamente.

– Ok, para que você veio aqui? – Naruto perguntou, sentando-se na janela – Você nunca vem à toa. Solta logo a bomba, Mikoto. O que você fez? – Naruto perguntou, sereno. Depois de vinte anos, Naruto adquirira parte do caráter de Tsunade, mas adquirira também algo da serenidade do Sandaime.

– Eu... Queria pedir um conselho! – ela disse, rapidamente.

– Ora, e eu achando que os adolescentes sabiam de tudo – Itachi rebateu, irônico.

– Era por isso que eu não queria perguntar – a menina fez bico, e os olhos de Naruto brilharam. Ele praticamente voou até a menina, e apertou-lhe as bochechas.

– Nya, que linda!

– Depois o Naruto tem dificuldade para dizer que é o passivo da relação – Sasuke murmurou, e Naruto jogou uma das partes da mesa quebrada em sua direção. O Uchiha esquivou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

– O que foi, meu anjo? – Naruto sorriu docemente, esquecendo que os outros dois existiam.

– Eu... – Mikoto inspirou profundamente, e soltou o ar – Estou apaixonada!

– E onde está o desgraçado, para eu matá-lo?! – Itachi pegou a katana, passando a lâmina por seu dedo, para comprovar que estava afiada. Ela fez um corte, de onde começou a sair sangue. Ele sorriu sadicamente, enquanto lambia o sangue que saíra do machucado.

– É! Quem é o desgraçado que quer tirar a pureza da minha filha?! – Sasuke já tinha o Sharingan ligado, balançando uma kunai em sua mão.

– Não é desgraçad_o_, é desgraçad_a_ – Mikoto disse, temerosa.

Um silêncio sepulcral instaurou-se na sala, até que Itachi sentou no chão e largou a katana.

– Ah, menos mal. Meninas são mais inocentes – ele bocejou, e deitou no chão, fechando os olhos.

– Tem razão – Sasuke copiou o irmão.

– Minha menina... – Naruto sorriu – O amor é uma coisa linda!

– E lá vai o Naruto agindo como uma garota... Só falta dar dicas de maquiagem – Itachi murmurou, sem abrir os olhos.

– Mas _eu sei_ que o Naruto já passou lápis nos olhos – Sasuke também murmurou, rindo levemente.

– Isso não importa agora! – Naruto corou furiosamente, vermelho como um tomate maduro – O que importa é que nosso bebê está apaixonado!

– Pai, eu não sou mais bebê... – a menina comentou, com uma gota de suor resvalando por sua cabeça.

– Sempre será o bebê do papai! – Naruto riu – Ainda lembro de você usando fraldas... – os olhos do loiro voltaram a brilhar, e a menina se encolheu, envergonhada.

– E depois ele nega que tem alma feminina... – Itachi comentou.

– Ele acha que engana quem? – Sasuke respondeu.

– Ahhh...! Por que eu fui me casar com esses dois'ttebayo?! Ficam fazendo complô para me irritar!

– Mas bem que você gosta de nós dois, na cama... – Itachi murmurou, malicioso. Mikoto e Naruto coraram como tomates, e Sasuke soltou um risinho.

– Calem a boca! – Naruto esbravejou.

– Mas eu não disse nada! – Sasuke reclamou, divertido – Só ri. Agora é crime rir?

– Esqueceu que eu sou Hokage? Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa ser crime, até rir!

– Ui, que medo... – Itachi comentou com ironia, colocando teatralmente uma mão na testa.

– Ahhh...! – o loiro colocou as mãos na sua frente, fechando-as como se estivesse a esganar algo.

– Tudo bem, já chega... Mikoto, quem é a felizarda? – Sasuke perguntou.

– Anh... Yamanaka Naori.

– O QUÊ?!! – gritaram os três, em uníssono.

* * *

– Mãe, é verdade que você desprezou o tio Naruto quando descobriu que ele era jinchuuriki? – Naori perguntou.

A casa dos Yamanaka estava silenciosa. Sai estava dando aula na escola, e Ino estava engajada em fazer o almoço. A mulher mais velha colocou uma das madeixas loiras atrás da orelha, e virou-se para encarar a filha.

– Sim.

– Mãe! Eu não acredito! Mas... Como?! Tio Naruto é um anjo, ele faz tudo por Konoha...!

– Você pode ficar quieta por um instante, Naori?

Naori calou-se, e respirou fundo. Estava claramente exaltada. Não esperava que sua mãe fosse capaz de tal baixeza.

– Naruto estava muito conformado por ter-nos de amigos, e parou de perseguir seu sonho de conquistar a vila inteira. Eu sabia... _Todos_ sabíamos que ele seria infeliz se não conseguisse este objetivo. Foi quando Uchiha Sasuke apareceu.

– Tio Sasuke?

– É, o seu tio Sasuke apareceu e disse que havia falado com Naruto. Convenceu-o de uma maneira nada convencional a parar de seguí-lo. Você sabe a história da Akatsuki, não? – Naori assentiu – Pois então, seu tio Naruto procurava Sasuke fora de Konoha, e acabava por se expor aos Akatsukis. Seu tio Itachi era um Akatsuki. Você conhece esta história também, não? – Naori voltou a assentir – Seu tio Sasuke contou a todos nós, menos Hinata, Sakura e Sai, que Naruto era um jinchuuriki e o porquê da Akatsuki procurá-lo. Não contou para Sakura e Sai porque sabia que eles não concordariam, e não contou para Hinata porque achava que ela gostava de Naruto, e não a queria em seus planos para que depois ela levasse crédito.

– "Então foi por isso que a tia Hinata reagiu diferente dos outros! Ela não sabia que o tio Naruto era um jinchuuriki! Os outros estavam somente fingindo!" – Naori pensou, esclarecendo suas dúvidas.

– Nós já sabíamos de tudo quando Naruto nos contou. Ficamos preocupados com ele, e resolvemos que ele deveria saber se cuidar sozinho, mesmo que perdêssemos sua amizade. Foi neste momento que nós reagimos de má maneira, para que Naruto parasse de confiar em nós, e tivesse que voltar ao seu plano inicial de conquistar todos tornando-se Hokage – Ino parou de narrar, e voltou a cortar os legumes.

– Tio Naruto sabe disso?

– Agora sabe. Quando ele anunciou em praça pública que os Uchihas voltariam, revelando o plano do conselho de destruir o clã Uchiha e a culpa de Madara no incidente da Kyuubi, nós tememos que ele pudesse estar se iludindo. Afinal, seus tios Itachi e Sasuke eram Nukenins. Tanto nos preocupamos que revelamos o plano, e dissemos que Sasuke havia sido o idealizador. Acusamos seu tio Sasuke de ter nos manipulado para conquistar Naruto, e fazer-lhe algum mal. Naruto sempre viu as pessoas por dentro, e notou que nossa preocupação era genuína. Agradeceu nosso esforço por protegê-lo, e disse que era vez dele de proteger-nos. Disse que tornaria-se Hokage e nos protegeria, e que não precisávamos nos preocupar por ele. Depois de algum tempo, passei a confiar em Sasuke e Itachi. Mas não exito em cortar os pescoços dos dois se machucarem Naruto – ela concluiu, serena. Naori sorriu com orgulho da mãe.

– Então os personagens da história da tia Sakura são realmente vocês?

– Claro! – Ino riu.

– Mãe... Você tem preconceito com homossexuais...? – Naori perguntou, abraçando-se.

– Naori... – Ino sorriu, serena – Que tal sentarmos e conversarmos? – ela largou a faca de cortar legumes, e sentou-se em uma cadeira que estava ao redor da pequena mesa da cozinha.

* * *

– E você tem certeza que a ama? – Naruto perguntou, calmo.

– Claro! Vocês pensam que eu iria contar algo desse tipo para vocês se não tivesse certeza? – Mikoto esbravejou.

– Quer dizer que a mocinha anda escondendo coisas de nós três? – Itachi colocou as mãos na cintura, e fez pose de mãe super-protetora.

– Não é isso... É que eu não conto coisas inecessárias...

– E o que te faz acreditar que é inecessário? – Sasuke perguntou, sério.

– Err...

– Ela não conta porque tem certeza de que vocês dois farão um escândalo – Naruto sentenciou, verbalizando os pensamentos de Mikoto.

– Como...? – Mikoto arregalou os olhos, impressionada da sensibilidade de Naruto.

– Ora, você é minha filha! – Naruto sorriu radiante, e Mikoto também.

– E mais uma vez o ditado _A mãe sempre conhece seus filhos_ se faz realidade – Sasuke disse, malicioso, recebendo uma cotovelada no abdômen por parte de Naruto.

– Cale a boca, imbecil. Sua filha está precisando de você agora – Naruto olhou com severidade para Sasuke, que estava se contorcendo de dor no chão – E o que você quer de nós, meu amor? – Naruto sorriu, fechando os olhos. Mikoto tremeu. Naruto podia ser extremamente cruel quando queria.

– Eu queria a aprovação... – ela sussurrou.

– E se nós não aprovarmos, você vai se deter? – Itachi perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Err... Não – a menina confessou, e fechou os olhos. Achou que receberia alguma resposta física, mas nada aconteceu. Abriu os olhos, deparando-se com os sorrisos alegres dos seus três pais.

– Essa é a nossa menina! – os três gritaram em uníssono, e pularam sobre a garota. Demorou cerca de dez minutos para Mikoto liberar-se do abraço de urso dos três.

– Por que toda essa felicidade? – ela perguntou, estranhada.

– Ora, porque assim você prova que é nossa filha de verdade! – Itachi disse – As outras crianças obedecem os pais, mas nós sempre fomos delinquentes juvenis. Então, se você não nos obedece, é igualzinha a nós!

Mikoto sentiu como seus olhos tomavam a forma de pratos, e uma gota resvalou por sua fonte. Como eles podiam ser assassinos perigosos, e ao mesmo _tão_ idiotas?

– Não se preocupe, Mikoto. Papai só te compara com ele para te magoar – da janela, um menino de pele pálida, cabelos negros curtos e olhos azuis falou com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto.

– Olha, Itachi! Minato está se comportando como você! – Naruto deu um tapa na nuca de Itachi, que soltou um muxoxo.

– Ele faz as coisas erradas, e eu que apanho...?

– Isso mesmo! Bem mesmo que eu vou bater no meu anjinho! – e em menos de dois segundos, Naruto já estava praticamente asfixiando Minato com um abraço de urso.

– Ai, papai! – Minato se afastou de Naruto, e andou até a irmã – Contou para eles que está caidinha pela Naori? – ele perguntou, sarcástico. Tinha herdado o humor negro de Madara.

– Como você...? – Mikoto perguntou, surpresa.

– Deveria chorar mais baixo quando vai se lamentar no seu quarto sobre as impossibilidades de tê-la para você – os três pais suavizaram o olhar, perdendo o tom de brincadeira. Minato falava seriamente, sem aquele tom jocoso característico dele – e falar mais baixo quando geme sofregamente o nome dela – ele voltou a sorrir malicioso, e os outros presentes coraram mais rapidamente do que um trem bala leva para atravessar dez metros.

Os olhos de Mikoto brilharam perigosamente.

– Vai ter volta – ela murmurou, perigosamente.

– Quero ver – ele disse, em tom de desafio.

Uma gargalhada maníaca cortou o ar, vinda de Mikoto. Ela herdara o sadismo do pai, e sua preferência por tortura psicológica. Minato tremeu por alguns instantes. Aquele riso cruel indicava que ela já tinha algo em mente.

Os gêmeos Uchiha possuíam todas as características físicas da família a qual pertenciam, faltando um simples detalhe: os olhos, que eram azuis, da provável mãe dos dois. Possuíam personalidades fortes, que se assimilavam às de Itachi e Sasuke. A menina era parecida com Itachi, possuindo certas características de Naruto – como a hiperatividade – e de Madara – como o sadismo. Minato parecia algo entre Sasuke e Fugaku, tendo características de Naruto – como a incrível lealdade e a convicção em nunca desistir – e de Madara – como o humor negro.

– Estou indo – ela disse, com os olhos brilhando malevolamente.

– Mas...! Espera...! E aquele assunto? – Naruto perguntou, desesperado.

– Eu resolvo sozinha, pai – Mikoto deu um beijo na testa de Naruto, e acenou para os outros três. Especialmente para Minato, que sentiu as pernas tremerem.

Aquela garota estava planejando alguma coisa. E não era nada de bom.

* * *

– E o que você quer que eu diga? – Ino perguntou, calma.

– Anh... Que não tem nojo de mim? – Naori perguntou, temerosa. Era uma afirmação, mas ela estava tão insegura que soou como uma pergunta.

– Filha...! Como eu poderia ter nojo de você? – Ino sorriu docemente – Você nasceu de mim, eu vi você crescer. Eu te conheço melhor do que ninguém, Naori. E te amo mais do que qualquer coisa. Se você for feliz, pouco me importa o resto.

Naori sorriu, as lágrimas retidas em seus olhos deslizando por suas bochechas. Levantou da cadeira onde estava sentada, e abraçou a mãe. Ino riu.

– Você é a melhor mãe do mundo...! – Naori gritou, e Ino afagou os cabelos da filha, sentando-a em seu colo e tratando-a como se tivesse voltado a ser um bebê.

– Na verdade, eu já sabia – Ino sussurrou.

Naori separou-se dela, assustada. Ainda estava sentada no colo da mãe, e segurou-a pela camisa.

– Como? – retorquiu a menina, confusa.

– Eu te conheço, Naori. Não foi difícil para mim notar que você a amava mais do que como amiga. Acho até que descobri antes de você mesma ter percebido – Ino sorriu, orgulhosa de si mesma. Uma coisa que ela adorava era conhecer tanto a filha. Aquilo lhe mostrava que ela era uma boa mãe, sempre presente, mas não sufocando sua filha. Se a sufocasse, já teria pedido explicações quando percebera que Naori gostava de Mikoto.

– E o que eu faço agora, mãe? – a menina perguntou, sendo tranquilamente embalada pela mãe.

– Vá atrás dela, oras – Ino sorriu. Ela havia notado que Mikoto correspondia os sentimentos de Naori.

– É o que eu vou fazer, agora mesmo! – Naori levantou abruptamente do colo da mãe, e deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha. Saiu saltitando, extremamente feliz. Havia tirado um peso de suas costas.

Ino sorriu.

Sua filha estava crescendo.

Voltou aos afazeres domésticos, colocando mais comida a cozinhar.

Pressentia que mais pessoas apareceriam para o almoço.

* * *

Naori suspirou, cansada. Fazia mais de uma hora que ela estava esperando por Mikoto, no píer que ficava perto do Bairro Uchiha. A moça parecia que não iria sair tão cedo, ou já havia saído e não tinha hora para voltar. Mas Naori não tinha coragem de entrar no Bairro Uchiha e perguntar a um dos pais dela, ou ao irmão. Não sabia como olhá-los, já que tinha tomado a decisão de se declarar a Mikoto.

Ela já estava levantando-se para ir embora, quando Mikoto apareceu do lado dela, coberta por uma cortina de fumaça. Quando a fumaça dissipou-se, ela pôde ver o sorriso malicioso de Mikoto. Naori arrepiou-se.

– O-Oi Mi-Mikoto-kun... – Naori disse, tremendo. Estava nervosa. Uma coisa era idealizar se declarar, outra muito diferente era a declaração propriamente dita.

– Oi, Naori-chan – Mikoto sorriu, sedutora. Aproximou-se de Naori, deixando seu hálito chocar contra a pele do pescoço de Naori. A menor tremeu e corou furiosamente.

– O-Onde você estava? – Naori gaguejou.

A Yamanaka franziu o cenho, irritada consigo mesmo. Odiava parecer fraca. Ficou triste ao pensar que Mikoto provavelmente a achava patética. Mikoto sorriu novamente, os olhos brilhando. Naori nem desconfiava, mas Mikoto achava aquele rubor, misturado à vergonha, uma gracinha. Mikoto segurou a vontade de mordê-la, literalmente.

– Se-gre-do – Mikoto cantarolou, repartindo a palavra sílaba por sílaba.

– Ahh... – Naori balbuciou, triste. Mikoto andava afastada dela. Não contava várias coisas, dizendo que era segredo, e se aproximava muito dela de maneira física. Por acaso Mikoto estava apaixonada? A ideia deprimiu mais ainda Naori.

– O que foi, Naori? – Mikoto ficou séria. Notou que Naori estava estranha e triste, e sentiu uma pontada de dor. A outra havia notado que a amava? Sentia asco?

– Eu... Queria te fazer uma pergunta – Naori disse o mais baixo possível, com a esperança de não ser ouvida.

– Pois faça a pergunta! – Mikoto retorquiu, energética.

– V-Você está apaixonada? – Naori olhou para o lago, como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Mikoto sorriu maliciosa. Era a oportunidade perfeita!

– Sim – ela disse, direta.

– A-Ahhh... – Naori engoliu em seco, sentindo seu coração se espremer, ficando menor que uma ervilha – E como ele é?

– El_e_? – Mikoto riu, divertida – Não é homem. É uma menina – ela disse, tranquilamente. Sabia que, se Naori não a correspondesse, não a condenaria. Naori era uma menina doce, e muito liberal. Preferia não julgar ninguém, para não ser julgada também.

– E como ela é? – Naori sorriu, mais esperançada. Em sua cabeça, tinha certeza absoluta de que não era esta menina, mas seu coração a iludia, dizendo que sim, era ela.

– Ela é linda! – Mikoto disse, animada – É um anjo. E muito cabeça-dura. Mas eu a amo, não importa se é mulher, e se fica insuportável às vezes – Naori ficou mais deprimida. Para ela, aquela descrição não se encaixava em si, principalmente porque a própria Naori não se achava bonita.

– E tem mais? – Naori perguntou, cabisbaixa. Pelo menos queria se assegurar que era uma boa menina a dona do coração de Mikoto.

– Sim, muito mais! – Mikoto suspirou, apaixonada. Seus olhos brilhavam em um sentimento estranho que Naori não identificou – Ela é uma bobinha! Nem nota que eu a adoro. Ela anda um pouco deprimida, porque acha que eu estou apaixonada por outra pessoa. Eu não sei se é porque é minha amiga e acha que irei abandoná-la caso namore alguém, ou se me ama. Espero que seja o segundo.

– Eu também – Naori disse, com os lábios tremendo. Repentinamente sentia frio, e uma vontade quase incontrolável de chorar – Então vá atrás dela! – Naori gritou, com raiva – E beije-a, e declare-se! Você é tão perfeita, Mikoto! Duvido que ela irá te recusar, mesmo que não se interesse em meninas! – as lágrimas já deslizavam pelas alvas bochechas de Naori, enquanto ela se levantava – E seja feliz, muito feliz! Vá, abrace-a e beije-a! – Naori caminhou pelo píer, indo em direção ao fim dele para ir embora – Faça isso antes que ela se apaixone por outro alguém! Beije-a! Beije-a!

Naori chorava incontrolavelmente, quase correndo para o mais longe possível de Mikoto. A Uchiha se levantou o mais rápido possível, e correu até Naori. A Yamanaka sentiu um forte puxão no braço, e foi bruscamente virada por Mikoto. Antes de poder verbalizar qualquer coisa, Mikoto a beijou.

Naori tentou afastá-la com sofreguidão, mas Mikoto a segurou pelos pulsos, atraindo-a para mais perto. Tudo tornou-se uma confusão de braços empurrando-se, até que Mikoto segurou Naori pela cintura e a puxou para perto. Naori, rendida, deixou seus braços apoiarem-se na curvatura do pescoço de Mikoto. A Yamanaka abriu a boca timidamente, deixando que Mikoto a beijasse com mais paixão.

Quando as duas romperam o beijo, Naori tentou se afastar. Mikoto a segurou com força contra si, deixando apenas que se separassem poucos centímetros.

– Por quê? – Naori perguntou, confusa.

– Como você é bobinha, Naori – Mikoto fechou os olhos, aproximando o nariz dos cabelos de Naori. Inspirou o aroma dela, imediatamente dilatando as pupilas escondidas pelas pálpebras. Amava aquele aroma, e não se importaria em viciar-se nele.

– O que? – Naori perguntou, entorpecida e confusa. Suas bochechas estavam tão quentes que a faziam se sentir ébria.

– Naori, eu amo você – Mikoto disse, radiante. Naori arregalou os olhos, um sorriso de extrema felicidade tremendo-lhe nos lábios – Desde o primeiro momento em que te vi, lá na academia, eu me apaixonei por você. Pelo seu corpo, pela sua personalidade, pela sua alma... Eu te amo!

Mikoto esperou pacientemente a reação de Naori. A menina começou a rir, as lágrimas voltando a deslizar por suas bochechas.

– Eu também te amo! – Naori riu, e voltou a beijar Mikoto.

* * *

Ino sorriu, orgulhosa de si. Parecia que poderia abrir uma barraquinha de adivinhações, porque previra o futuro. A mesa do almoço estava um pouquinho mais cheia, com a adição de Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke e Mikoto. Minato já havia almoçado, e parecia que dormira em casa.

Sai estava conversando com Itachi e Sasuke na sala, sobre a escola. Naruto "ajudava" Ino na cozinha, estragando os pratos em vez de ajudar a fazê-los. Mikoto estava dando uns amassos em Naori, que hora ou outra ia na cozinha beber água porque _fazia muito calor_. Ino se perguntava se Naori achava que ela era idiota.

– Comida na mesa! – Ino gritou. Depois de algumas horas de desastres culinários, finalmente estava pronto o almoço. Ino se perguntava como a família Uchiha sobrevivia com uma "mãe" como Naruto.

– Itachi... – Ino chamou o Uchiha para um canto, sussurrando – Como vocês sobrevivem com o Naruto como cozinheiro?

– Simples: Não é ele que cozinha. Sou eu – Itachi sorriu malevolamente.

– Então por que...?

– Ora, por que não deixar as meninas tendo algum tempo a mais para recuperar o tempo perdido? – ele piscou, matreiro, e ela entendeu. Talvez os quilos de comida queimada não fossem tão ruins assim, afinal.

– Onde está Minato? – Naori perguntou, disfarçando o rubor e as roupas amarrotadas.

– Ah, ele está se divertindo... – Mikoto sorriu cruelmente, e todos naquela sala sofreram um arrepio.

Às vezes Mikoto era parecida _demais_ com Madara.

* * *

Minato acordou lentamente, sonolento.

Lembrava-se de ter comido algo que Mikoto preparara, que tinha um gosto estranho...

Mikoto!

Ela tinha dito que iria se vingar, e ele foi descuidado o suficiente para comer algo preparado por ela! O que seria? Laxante?

Não... Se fosse, ele já estaria no banheiro. Se ele dormira, era sonífero.

Minato teve vontade de rir. Quem em sã consciência achava que sonífero era algo ruim? Só se ela tivesse aproveitado o tempo em que ele dormira para fazer algo com ele...

Minato arregalou os olhos ao ouvir risos maquiavélicos ao seu redor. Quando ia morder o lábio inferior, notou que alguém passara alguma espécie de gosma sobre ele. Sentia suas pernas frescas, e cheiro de creme de lavanda no ar. Olhou para o espelho do lado da cama, e gritou, aterrorizado.

Ele estava vestido de mulher, com as pernas depiladas e os lábios pintados com batom. A roupa feminina era curtíssima, como a de uma prostituta. Estava atado à cabeceira da cama por algemas. E o pior de tudo...

Três homens estavam de pé, na frente da cama.

Minato tremeu. Não gostou nada dos sorrisos maliciosos deles. Sorrisos esses que se assemelhavam muito com os que ele próprio tinha quase sempre estampado na cara.

– Mikoto-chan estava certa. É uma bela mulher – disse um dos homens, moreno de olhos azuis.

– E a _puta_ parece gostar de fetiches. Algemada na cama, e fazendo cara de assustada – o segundo, ruivo de olhos negros, lambeu os lábios, insinuante. Parecia se deliciar com as palavras que ele próprio proferia.

– Como se nos enganasse. Eu reconheço uma vadia pedindo por sexo bruto a léguas – o terceiro, que parecia o líder, soltou um riso de escárnio.

Minato estremeceu quando viu os homens se aproximando da cama. A única coisa que ele pôde fazer foi gritar.

– MIKOTOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

* * *

Mikoto riu, parecendo pressentir algo. Naori arrepiou-se da crueldade que estava impregnada no riso dela. Imaginava que, se traísse Mikoto, estaria em uma situação muito, _muito_ ruim.

– Como a vingança é doce – Mikoto murmurou, feliz.

Naruto balançou a cabeça, negativamente. Ele sabia que Mikoto provavelmente fizera algo _muito_ cruel, mas Minato também não era um anjo. Só esperava que ela não tivesse exagerado.

O loiro Hokage sorriu, indo para a varanda da casa dos Yamanaka. Deixava que a brisa leve mexesse suas madeixas loiras, enquanto aproveitava a carícia do vento.

Sorriu.

E parecia que tudo acabara em um final feliz.

* * *

–

_**Fim**_

–

* * *

**Comentários Finais**

E este é o último comentário final que farei para esta história. - A autora suspira.

É algo melancólico deixar de escrever algo, depois de dois anos pensando sobre isto.

Mas, vendo pelo lado bom, poderei acelerar as outras histórias e começar outras!

Espero vê-los comentando outras histórias além dessas, e que tenham gostado de como minha pequena _Umbrella_ terminou.

Obrigada por tudo: pelos comentários e alegrias proporcionadas, pela ajuda que me ofereceram, por esperarem tanto pelas continuações, e por acreditarem em mim e nesta história quando nem eu mesma acreditava.

Um pequeno aviso: O Lemon e o Orange de _Umbrella_ foram re-editados, e creio que ficaram melhores. Principalmente o Lemon.

E outro aviso: Todos os capítulos foram betados, e todos os comentários foram reeditados, por ordem de chegada. Deem uma olhada, não irão se arrepender. As respostas ficaram muito mais detalhadas do que antes.

E sem mais delongas...

Adeus.

* * *


End file.
